Across the Fate
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Bunuhlah aku, lalu hidupkan kembali dengan jiwa yang lebih bebas."—Ikatan takdir ini membuatnya muak. Takhta, rahasia, kebencian, dendam, penghkianatan, serta cinta terlarang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding istana.
1. Thorne, Prince and the Man in Black

**Ace of Diamond / ****ダイヤの****A **© **Terajima Yuuji**

**Across the Fate **© **Aiko Blue**

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

_**how wonderful; how strange  
to be loved by someone that hates all else**_

**.**

* * *

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu sekurang-kurangnya sebelas hari. Eijun sendiri merasa tulang pungungnya nyaris patah karena berhari-hari dipaksa duduk tegak dan berkuda melewati berbagai medan cuaca sebelum tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan begitu sampai, ia bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menghela napas atau melemaskan bahu karena tiupan terompet panjang dan genderang yang ditabuh sudah lebih dulu datang menulikan telinganya. Satu-satunya yang boleh ia lakukan hanya memasang postur lebih tegap, tersenyum menawan, dengan wajah terangkat aristokrat.

Rombongan berduyun-duyun memasuki gerbang istana, seratus orang jumlahnya dengan kereta-kereta berisi emas, perak, dan baja mengilap yang dihela kuda-kuda jantan. Rombongan Eijun diisi oleh barisan para kesatria yang bersumpah setia kepada kerajaannya, para pelayan, dan beberapa orang kepercayaan istana yang diutus untuk mendampinginya. Di atas kepala mereka selusin panji-panji biru tua berkibar-kibar dihembus angin barat, bergambar phoenix yang dibordir dengan benang perak.

Kuda Eijun melenggang paling depan. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat barisan yang menyambutnya di depan istana. Eijun tak akan pernah salah mengenali sang raja, rambut pirang platina, dengan garis rahang tirus dan mata sedingin ter beku. Di sebelahnya Pangeran Mahkota berdiri dengan dada membusung, rambut pirangnya mewarisi raja, sedang mata biru safir itu ia dapatkan dari mendiang ratu. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu dan Eijun meringis, tatapan yang diberikan pangeran Mei padanya membuatnya sungguh gatal ingin meninju.

"Jaga sikapmu."

Sebuah suara bernada rendah membuat Eijun menoleh kecil ke samping. Di atas kuda berbulu hitam legam, Youichi memasang wajah datar dengan mata sipit yang mengintimidasi. "Tahan tanganmu, Pangeran. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang gatal ingin membogem si pirang itu."

Eijun nyaris tertawa, tapi ia berhasil menahan. Youichi berbeda dari para kesatria pada umumnya, dan itulah yang membuat Eijun percaya pada Youichi untuk mengawalnya. Eijun memasang senyum kecil, balas berbisik. "Setidaknya ada Si Pirang yang Cantik di sana."

Youichi mendengus, tersenyum miring. Sementara Eijun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu sosok di sisi lain sang raja. Berdiri dengan gaun merah marun, kembaran Mei, Putri Azura—calon istrinya. Azura tersenyum padanya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai sampai ke pinggang dengan kepangan cantik di bagian atas, warna matanya senada dengan Mei, akan tetapi tatapannya lebih lembut dan tidak menimbulkan hastrat kuat ingin meninju.

Eijun turun dari kuda, diikuti rombongan. Ia maju paling depan lalu menghadap sang raja dan berlutut memberi hormat dengan berat hati. Di belakngnya, para rombongan meniru sikapnya. Eijun berkata lugas, "_Your Grace._" sedang tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan segala gejolak emosi penolakan untuk tunduk di depan raja keji ini.

"Ku terima kedatanganmu, Pangeran." Raja menyentuh bahunya, memintanya kembali berdiri. Eijun memaksankan senyum ketika lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih dan memeluknya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Lihat dirimu, kau tumbuh dengan cepat. Kau benar-benar siap menikahi putriku."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Raja melepaskan pelukan, dan Eijun bergeser ke hadapan Mei, menunduk kecil kemudian mereka bertukar pandang, mencoba membunuh satu sama lain dengan tatapan kebencian. Eijun tak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah menyebalkan Mei, ia berlaih pada Putri Azura. Ia berlutut kecil dan meraih tangan sang putri, lalu mengecupnya lembut. "_I'm yours, My Lady_."

* * *

Eijun menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sepanjang hari ini. Ia ingin merengek, meminta pulang, tapi ia tahu itu bukan tindakan bijaksana. Di sebelahnya Youichi duduk dengan ekspresi kaku, tampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan kebosanannya.

"Kelihatannya kau suka di sini."

Youichi menoleh padanya, tersenyum sarkastik. "Oh, sudah pasti. Aku sudah duduk di sampingmu selama dua jam penuh, menatap bermacam-macam kesatria saling adu pedang dan mencoba menebas kepala secara bergantian. Mencium aroma anyir darah dan kulit yang sobek terkoyak. Ini asyik."

Eijun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawa. Ia sadar tak beberapa jauh dari posisinya sekarang, Raja dan Pangeran juga tengah duduk menikmati pertandingan. "Aku harap Azura ada di sini, memandangi wajah cantiknya pasti sedikit menghibur daripada harus melihat orang mati setiap lima belas menit sekali."

Youichi memutar mata. "Aku mulai mual mendengar ocehanmu yang sedang kasmaran."

"Tapi dia memang cantik. Dan dia calon istriku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku kasmaran padanya."

"_Meh_, aku tahu persis itu bukan cinta. Kau hanya semata-mata tidak bisa membencinya seperti kau membenci raja dan pangeran, kan?"

Eijun tidak membantah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Ia memang membenci raja dan pangeran. Sebagai kerajaan yang lebih besar dan memiliki daerah kekuasaan lebih luas dibanding kerajaannya, mereka bertindak seenaknya dan membuat kerajaan Eijun seolah menjadi budak yang harus tunduk jika tidak ingin dibumihanguskan. Eijun cukup paham bahwa dibalik acara perjodohannya dengan Azura, tentunya ada ancaman apabila pihaknya berani menolak.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika para hadirin bersorak. Saat menoleh ke arena, Eijun menemukan satu lagi mayat baru yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Kaki kanannya terpelintir tampak mengerikan sementara darah membasahi baju zirahnya. Di dekatnya satu orang lain berbaju zirah duduk di atas kuda sambil mengangkat pedangnya yang berlapis darah tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Satu lagi yang mati." Eijun ikut bertepuk tangan untuk si pembunuh. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kerajaan ini begitu antusias melihat orang mati."

"Mereka menganggap pertarungan sampai mati adalah tindakan gagah berani. Jika kalah, mereka mati dengan terhormat."

Eijun mendengus. "Tidak masuk akal." Sahutnya, lalu menutup mulut karena mulai mual akibat terlalu banyak melihat pembantaian dan mencium anyir darah manusia. Saat itulah terompet berbunyi, dan suasana menjadi hening kembali sementara satu mayat yang katanya baru mati secara terhormat itu diseret keluar arena. Eijun menyadari atmosfer mulai berubah lain ketika nada bunyi terompet terdengar lebih panjang. Ia mengamati berkeliling, lalu mengernyit heran karena Raja bahkan Mei kini menyeringai riang dari kursinya.

Belum sempat bertanya, perhatiannya kembali diambil alih oleh sekelompok laki-laki yang muncul dari arah timur arena. Membawa panji-panji hijau dengan gambar rusa jantan. Di tengah-tengah rombongan yang kira-kira berisi dua puluh orang itu, dua orang lelaki berbeda usia berjalan dengan gagah berani di depan. Tubuhnya sama-sama tinggi, yang satu tampak lebih muda berambut coklat dan satu lagi terlihat lebih tua dengan rambut pirang keemasan, garis rahang tegas, mata berkilat, serta senyum setajam pisau. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan sutra hijau tua, bot hitam tinggi, jubah satin putih. Pada bagian dada tuniknya, rusa jantan disulam dengan benang emas. Hadirin bersorak, kehadiran mereka telah berhasil menghipnotis sekaligus mengaumkan pujian dari segala penjuru arena.

"Klan Takigawa."

Eijun menoleh ketika tiba-tiba Youichi berkata, mata hijau pemuda itu kini menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Eijun.

"Eh?"

"_Lord _Jorge Takigawa, dia sudah mendampingi sang raja sejak masih belia dan diangkat menjadi _Minister of Whisper_ sepuluh tahun lalu. Yang di sebelahnya itu anaknya, Chris. Ah, atau harus kusebut _Ser_ Chris Takigawa?"

"_Ser?_" Alis Eijun berkerut. "Dia seorang Kesatria? Berapa umurnya?"

Youichi tersenyum miring. "Dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Dia diangkat menjadi Kesatria sejak umur enam belas." Ia menjelaskan. "Jika kau berpikir akulah satu-satunya orang yang sudah menjadi Kesatria pada umur tujuh belas, maka kau salah. Blasteran itu setahun lebih muda dariku saat diberi gelar Kesatria."

Eijun memandangi Chris yang memiliki rahang khas barat. Tampan, muda, dengan pembawaan gagah berani, berwibawa, serta penuh percaya diri. Benar-benar sempurna sebagai Rusa Emas Takigawa, decak dan tatapan kagum terus mengaum selagi ia melangkahkan kaki. Namun demikian Eijun lebih tertarik pada seseorang yang ada di belakang mereka. Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut coklat yang lebih terang. Dia memiliki postur sempurna seorang petarung pedang—rileks, tapi waspada, seolah-olah siap menebas siapa saja jika memang perlu. Lain dengan Chris yang dilimpahi dengan pesona Rusa Emas juga aura positif, Pemuda itu terlihat seolah semua warna telah ditarik dari kehidupannya, digantikan dengan kegelapan abadi.

"Siapa itu yang di belakang mereka?"

Yoichi menyeringai, seakan-akan sudah menanti-nanti pertanyaan itu. "Adik tiri Chris."

"Tiri?"

"Yep, tidak ada yang tahu siapa ibunya, kemungkinan besar pelacur random yang ditiduri _Lord_ Takigawa saat ditugaskan ke perbatasan barat."

Eijun berkedip. "A-apa?"

Youichi angkat bahu. "Namanya Kazuya, dia cukup hebat sebenarnya. Di depannya orang-orang selalu memuji betapa jenius otaknya, berbicara heboh soal skill berpedangnya, dan di belakangnya mereka berbisik _Anak Haram_."

Eijun meringis mendengar penjelasan Youichi. Ia tak pantas bersimpati. Sejak berabad-abad yang lalu sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak bahwa setiap anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang lahir bukan dari rahim Sang _Lady_ maka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pengakuan dan nama belakang keluarga mereka. Bahkan sehabat apapun mereka tak kan pernah bisa diakui maupun diangkat menjadi seorang kesatria.

"Rasa prihatinmu tidak akan mengubah status anak haramnya." Celetuk Youichi begitu memahami gelagat ekspresi Eijun.

Eijun mendelikkan bahu. "Aku tidak merasa prihatin." Kilahnya, lalu mendenguskan tawa datar, kemudian berbisik, "Lagipula keluarganya setia pada kerajaan Mei. Artinya mereka masuk musuh potensial."

"Kau menganggap semua yang dekat dengan Mei dan Raja adalah musuhmu, tapi kau akan menikahi saudari kembar Mei. Hidupmu sungguh menarik, Pangeran Eijun."

* * *

Kazuya berjalan menembus angin malam, menjauh dari ballroom istana yang ramai akan pesta penyambutan. Jubah hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin tapi ia tidak berhenti. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan air mancur bagian sayap timur istana. Sejenak, ia menegadah untuk memendang pahatan sempurna pada air macur yang berkelok-kelok itu, jejak roma melekat kuat dari desain patung marmernya. Kazuya melangkah maju, menunduk kecil untuk melihat pantulan sosoknya di dalam air.

_Hitam selalu menjadi warnaku_, batin Kazuya. Menyeringai tipis menatap betapa gelap warna pakaiannya secara keseluruhan. Jika Bangsawan Takigawa selalu identik dengan warna hijau tua, tapi warna itu tidak berhak ia kenakan di tubuhnya yang hina ini. Ia bahkan terlalu kotor meski hanya sekadar untuk mengenakan jahitan rusa jantan yang menjadi simbol Takigawa.

Tangan kanan Kazuya menarik pedang yang selama ini tersarung di pinggangnya. Besi Stygian sepanjang seratus sentimeter, sekelam mimpi buruk. Bilah tajam itu memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Namun di detik berikutnya Kazuya tersadar, dan berbalik secepat kilat dengan mata pedang yang berkerlip dingin.

"WHOA!" Seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Nyaris, tipis saja, sebelum pedang Kazuya mengiris nadi di lehernya. Kedua tanggannya terbuka kosong—tanpa senjata— terangkat tepat di sisi wajahnya. Menyatakan secara non lisan bahwa dia datang dengan itikad damai dan baik-baik. Ujung pedang Kazuya sudah menyentuh kulit pemuda itu. Meski demikian, pemuda itu terlihat tidak panik dan justru menyeringai tipis.

Mata Kazuya memincing, mulai mengamati detail sosok di hadapannya. Ia tampak sangat muda, mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda dari Kazuya sendiri, tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Kazuya. Ia memakai setelan pakaian resmi kerajaan dengan perpaduan warna biru gelap dan perak, juga simbol _phoenix_ disulam indah di dadanya. "Kau…" Alis Kazuya berkerut. "Pangeran Selatan itu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Sopan sekali."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di pesta?"

Sang Pangeran angkat bahu. "Tidak semua orang suka pesta. Di sana terlalu panas, terlalu berisik, aku minum terlalu banyak, dan aku paham bahwa tidak bijak jika aku muntah di gaun tunanganku."

Kazuya menurunkan pedangnya perlahan. Bimbang. Haruskah ia berlutut? Normalnya ia pasti harus berlutut jika barusaja menodongkan senjata ke arah seorang Pangeran. Namun kali ini entah sihir apa yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dan menatap wajah Pangeran di depannya. Menelusuri detail sosoknya seolah sedang berupaya memahami sebuah karya seni.

Rambutnya coklat gelap, lebat dan disisir ke belakang untuk menegaskan garis dahinya, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat rambut bagian belakangnya mulai mangkir dari tatanan bangsawan, helai-helai rambut di belakang kepalanya mulai tampak berantakan seolah pangeran itu barusaja dihempas angin kencang. Kedua matanya menatap Kazuya lurus-lurus. Sepasang iris mata emas menyala seolah baru disepuh ke dalam bara api. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, Kazuya terpesona akan keindahan mata itu. Lalu ia sadar bahwa sang pangeran kini tengah mengerutkan alis memandangnya.

"Kau… Si Anak Haram, benar?"

Rasa terpesonanya memudar detik itu juga. Sebagai gantinya Kazuya merasakan gelombang dingin menerpanya. Dia mengatupkan bibir dan tak menjawab.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu, Anak Haram?"

Kazuya menatap tajam ke mata emas Sang Pangeran. "_Lord_ Takigawa adalah ayahku."

"Yap, dan _Lady_ Takigawa bukan ibumu. Itulah yang membuatmu jadi anak haram, apakah aku salah?"

_Apakah aku salah jika memenggal kepala seorang Pangeran? Bagaimana hukumnya jika seorang anak haram menghabisi nyawa pangeran yang sah?_ Kazuya mulai bertanya-tanya sambil mencoba menahan gejolak jahat yang menggebu dalam hati. Ia membuang pandangan dari sang pangeran lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Itu besi Sigtygan asli?!"

Kali ini Kazuya kembali menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi, mata pangeran itu berbinar-binar antusias memandangi senjatanya. Sesaat kazuya lupa ia sedang berhadapan dengan pangeran terhormat, ia merasa sosok di hadapannya tak lebih dari anak kecil yang polos.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Mata emas itu berbinar penuh harap, Kazuya tergoda untuk tersenyum, tapi ia berhasil menahan.

"Bukankah kau punya pedangmu sendiri?" Sahut Kazuya, mendelik pada bilah senjata di pinggang kanannya. "Emas Imperal, huh? Senjatamu lebih bagus."

Sang Pangeran memasang wajah kecut. "Aku selalu ingin punya pedang Sigtygan, tapi keluarga kerajaan hanya memperbolehkanku memakai emas imperal." Jelasnya, lalu menarik keluar bilah pedangnya. Emas imperal sepanjang seratus sentimeter, tatanan berlian biru disusun pada pegangannya, sebuah ukiran burung _phoenix_ berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Emas imperal murni." Gumam Kazuya, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekaguman ketika memandangi betapa indahnya bilah senjata milik sang Pangeran. "Disepuh bersama kaca dan intan." Ia memandang takjub, bilah pedang itu bisa dipakai berkaca dengan sangat jelas.

"Terlalu mencolok, terlalu bersinar, terlalu berlebihan." Pangeran itu memandang bosan ke arah pedangnya seolah benda itu hanya sampah. "Ini lebih cocok disebut perhiasan daripada senjata."

Ucapan itu membuat Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli. "Bukankah perhiasan adalah barang wajib bagi Pangeran sepertimu?" Ia bertanya retorik, memasang seringai lugas yang dilapisi motif ejekan samar-samar. "Oh, Pangeran Mahkota! Anda selalu tampak mencolok dan bersinar-sinar kemanapun melangkah. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan mustahil untuk diabaikan."

Kazuya kira Sang Pangeran akan memasang wajah tersinggung, tapi nyatanya ia justru tersenyum geli. "Mencolok, katamu? Apakah kau bahkan sadar saat tadi aku berdiri di belakangmu?"

Detik selanjutnya, Kazuya berdiri dengan waspada. Tersadar bahwa sebelum ia melihat pantulan bayangan sang pangeran dari pedangnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar ada seseorang berdiri sedekat itu dengannya? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia selalu peka terhadap keadaan sekitar, instingnya ia latih sejak kecil untuk menyadari keberadaan makhluk sekecil apapun yang mendekat. Lantas, bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar saat Pangeran itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya?

"Ha!" Pangeran itu berseru antusias, memasang cengiran penuh kemenangan di wajahnya yang kini tampak sepolos anak-anak. "Kena kau, Anak Haram!"

Kazuya mengatupkan rahang kaku. "_Hentikan_." Deisisnya tajam. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku punya nama."

"Whoa, tempramen sekali." Sang Pangeran menanggapi dengan ringan, lalu memasukkan pedangnya kembali dan tersenyum lepas. Menatap Kazuya tepat ke manik mata. "Kazuya?"

Kazuya tersenyum setengah hati. "Saya dengan senang hati menjabat tangan Anda, Yang Mulia. Tapi kita tahu peraturannya, anak haram dan pewaris tahkta dilarang bersentuhan."

"Kau bisa berlutut dan cium kakiku saja kalau begitu."

Alis Kazuya berkerut. "Maaf?"

Sang Pangeran memasang cengiran jenaka, tampak puas. "Eijun." Ia berkata lugas, matanya ramah. "Namaku Eijun." Ia mengulang, memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang tak biasa dipakai oleh kaum bangsawan.

"Eijun." Kazuya melafalkan nama itu untuk kali pertama, mencoba merasakan seperti apa nama itu di lidahnya. Lantas Kazuya menyeringai. "Seorang Pangeran Mahkota yang dimanfaatkan demi hubungan diplomasi antar kerajaan, eh?"

Ekspresi Eijun menggelap, sinar ramah dan kesan bersahabat hilang dari matanya. "Jaga ucapanmu."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alis tinggi, reaksi Eijun barusan terasa lebih menarik untuknya. "Apakah aku salah?" Ia bertanya sok polos, lalu mengusap dagu, berpura-pura berpikir. "Hmm… mari kita ganti kata _dimanfaatkan_. Haruskah kita gunakan kata dikorbankan? Dijadikan tumbal? Digadaikan? Ah, bagaimana kalau…. _dijual?"_

"_Bastard!_"

Kazuya otomatis tertawa. "_Yes, My Lord. Like you said, I'm a Bastard_. Aku memang anak haram, dan kau anak kandung yang dijual?"

Mereka bertatapan lurus dari mata ke mata. Dan kali ini Kazuya dapat mengenali hal lain juga di wajah Eijun—mulutnya yang terkatup kaku dan cara dia mengangkat dagu, seakan dia siap menerima tantangan apa saja. Eijun memaksakan ekspresi berani di wajahnya, sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaan takut dan harap-harap cemas yang tak bisa ditunjukkannya di depan umum.

Kazuya mengenali ekspresi itu. Ia melihat ekspresi yang sama tiap kali dirinya berkaca.

Kedua pemuda itu membaca pribadi satu sama lain. Dan anehnya, saling memahami dari cara yang teramat ganjil. Entah berapa lama sampai kemudian mereka berdua mendengus, dan melempar senyum.

Kazuya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Jadi seorang anak haram dan pangeran yang dijual, huh? Kita terdengar seperti kombinasi yang sempurna."

Dan kazuya tahu tidak seharusnya Eijun bersentuhan dengan anak haram sepertinya. Tapi Pangeran itu tetap tersenyum dan menyambut jabatan tangannya tanpa keraguan.

* * *

**(will be countinued, maybe)**

* * *

_**Lord/Lady **_adalah panggilan kehormatan untuk bangsawan. _**Ser **_adalah panggilan untuk kesatria. _**Bastard **_bisa diartikan sebagai anak haram. _**Minister of Whisper **_ sejenis menteri atau penasehat tinggi untuk raja. _**Your Grace, Your Highness, Your Majesty **_adalah panggilan untuk raja, ratu, maupun pangeran (Yang Mulia). Simbol kerajaan Eijun adalah burung Phoenix, identik dengan warna biru tua dan perak. Simbol kerajaan Mei adalah Singa, identik dengan warna merah dan emas. Simbol klan Takigawa adalah Rusa Jantan, identik dengan warna hijau tua

Well, akhirnya tercapai juga bikin DnA gaya Victorian AU! UwU, makasih udah baca ^^

So… mind to review?/nyengir lalu kabur


	2. Cage

"Kau mau ke mana, Kazuya?"

Chris menahan tangannya saat Kazuya baru berniat naik ke kudanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sang kakak memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak rela. Kazuya tersenyum tipis, menyingkirkan tangan Chris dengan hati-hati. "Aku cuma pergi sebentar." Tuturnya. "Aku tahu keluarga Takigawa akan kedatangan tamu istimewa malam ini, jadi lebih baik aku pergi agar tidak merusak suasana harmonis antar bangsawan."

Chris menghela napas. "Tak ada yang menyuruhmu pergi. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini, kau boleh ada di sini."

Kazuya nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku _bukan_ bagian dari keluarga Takigawa, kau tahu itu." Ia berbalik untuk memperbaiki letak pelana kudanya, mengabaikan Chris yang sepertinya masih ingin membujuknya agar tetap tinggal.

"Kazuya, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pergi atau menghilang setiap kali ada pertemuan antar bangsawan."

"Tapi aku bukan bangsawan." Kazuya menyahut ringan. "Aku sudah berhenti bermimpi untuk diakui." Ia berbalik pada Chris dan memberi cengiran lugas.

"Malam ini mungkin akan terjadi badai." Chris mengingatkan. "Tetaplah tinggal."

Kazuya melirik langit dengan tak acuh. "Aku hanya melihat langit cerah sekarang. Aku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Tapiꟷ"

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Suara _Lady_ Takigawa terdengar lugas tanpa bantahan. Wanita itu kini telah berdiri dua meter jaraknya di belakang mereka. Wajahnya cantik namun juga keras, tatapannya menusuk seperti mata pisau. "Biarkan dia pergi." Wanita itu mengulang, tatapannya melunak ketika memandang Chris.

Chris membuang napas. "Bu, biarkan Kazuya di sini." Suaranya begitu lembut, tapi _Lady_ Takigawa sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Dia sadar akan posisinya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau permasahkan, Chris. Seorang anak haram memang tak seharusnya berkeliaran di tempat yang sama di mana para bangsawan terhormat sedang menggelar pertemuan."

"Bu, _tolong_." Chris terdengar memohon. Kazuya bisa menebak bahwa kakaknya tak pernah menginginkan perselisihan antar keluarga. Tapi barangkali Chris lupa, bahwa Kazuya tak pernah sepenuhnya menjadi keluarga.

"Chris, jangan mendebatku." _Lady_ Takigawa memberi peringatan.

Kazuya bisa melihat ketegangan di sekitar mulut wanita itu, kemarahan yang nyaris tak dapat disembunyikan di matanya. Kazuya sudah melihat ekspresi yang sama sepanjang hidupnya, sejak bocah hingga dewasa, ia paham bahwa sang _Lady_ tak suka dibantah atau diremehkan. Namun bukan hanya itu. Di balik harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, Kazuya dapat meresakan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dalam diri wanita itu tiap kali menatapnya. Sebuah kebencian dan rasa jijik.

Kazuya mencoba mengukir senyuman di bibirnya. "_Lady_ Takigawa benar, kita tidak perlu mempermasahkannya."

"Kau bisa tetap di kamarmu sampai mereka pergi." Chris masih berusaha untuk membuatnya tinggal, bahkan ketika Kazuya mulai naik ke punggung kudanya. "Ini juga rumahmu, Kazuya."

Sesuatu yang dingin bergerak di mata Sang _Lady_. "Chris, ini bukan rumahnya." Tukasnya. "Kita tidak membutuhkannya di sini."

Dulu, kata-kata semacam itu sudah pasti akan mebuat Kazuya berlari kabur dan menjauh. Bahkan mungkin menangis. Sekarang itu hanya membuatnya merasa getir dan ingin tertawa. Mengingat bahwa sang _Lady_ tak pernah bisa menerima keberadaannya dalam keluarga ini.

Kazuya menoleh sekali lagi pada Chris, memberinya senyuman. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari."

"Tak ada yang mengharapkanmu kembali, Anak Haram." _Lady_ Takigawa berbisik tajam. Ia bahkan tidak memandang Kazuya. Dia berbicara pada Kazuya, tapi sebagian dari dirinya bahkan tak menganggap Kazuya ada di situ.

"Aku akan tetap kembali ke sini sampai _Lord_ Takigawa sendiri yang mengusirku." Kazuya menjawab sopan.

Mata Sang _Lady_ menusuk mata Kazuya. Tatapannya penuh racun. "Delapan belas tahun," desisnya. "Aku sudah berjuang selama delapan belas tahun agar kau disingkirkan, dan aku akan terus membujuk suamiku untuk mengusirmu dari sini."

"Ibu," Chris mendesah letih. "_tolong_."

"Pergi." Desak _Lady_ Takigawa, nada suara dan tatapannya menghakimi. "Aku tak tahan melihatmu berkeliaran di rumahku."

Kazuya hanya mengatupkan bibir dan tersenyum masam. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya sebelum menarik tali kudanya dan pergi menjauh, keluar dari _manssion_ Takigawa yang membuatnya selalu merasa seakan dicekik.

* * *

…

* * *

Eijun menatap jalan lebar yang diapit oleh taman luas di depannya. Lebih jauh lagi, Eijun bisa melihat bangunan megah dengan pilar marmer memukau. Kesombongan monarki tercermin jelas dari bangunan itu berdiri. Eijun menyapukan pandangannya ke bangunan megah itu. Terkagum-kagum akan taman berteras, air mancur, jalan berubin yang berliku-liku, serta vila putih cemerlang.

Hari ini, Azura mengundangnya dalam sebuah jamuan ringan. Azura tak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, entah karena sang putri memang cukup suka dijodohkan dengannya, atau semata-mata karena Azura terlalu pasrah untuk dapat mendebat ayah dan saudaranya. Azura menerima perjodohan mereka dengan tangan terbuka, ia memperlakukan Eijun layaknya seorang pangeran terhormat, sekaligus juga calon pendampingnya. Apapun hadiah yang Eijun bawa untuk Azura, gadis itu akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memakainya. Eijun semata-mata berharap, ia bisa menjadi pasangan yang solid dengan Azura nanti, tanpa ada paksaan atau juga kecaman dari pihak manapun. Dan mungkin perjodohan ini dapat menghapuskan sifat keji dan rakus sang Raja yang gemar menindas kerajaan lain.

Langkah Eijun berhenti begitu sampai di depan salah satu paviliun terbuka. Dilihatnya Azura sudah duduk menunggu dengan meja dipenuhi kudapan serta buah-buahan segar. Sang putri berdiri, membungkuk anggun, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Empat prajurit menunggu di dekat pilar luar, dan para pelayan berbaris di sekitar mereka.

Eijun menoleh pada Youichi yang selama ini berjalan di belakangnya. "Kau bisa tunggu di sini."

Youichi berjalan mendekat, cukup dekat untuk berbisik, "Kalau kau ingin membuat seorang wanita senang, jangan datang dengan tangan kosong."

Eijun berkedip, dan sebelum sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, Youichi menyelipkan setangkai mawar merah ke tanggannya. Eijun mendengus geli, menyeringai ada Youichi. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Youichi tersenyum miring, mundur perlahan, membungkuk hormat, dan dengan segenap kemampuannya ia berkata formal. "Saya akan menunggu anda di sini, Yang Mulia_._"

Eijun melangkah menuju sang putri, tersenyum lalu membungkuk kecil untuk meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut. "Putri Azura_._" Lalu menyerahkan mawar merah itu pada Azura bersama senyum tak lepas.

"Pangeran Eijun_."_ Azura balas menyapa, menerima mawar itu dengan senang hati diiringi senyum menawan di bibir merahnya, "Terima kasih sudah bersedia memenuhi undanganku." Kemudian Azuya menggerakkan tangannya ke salah satu kursi, "Silakan duduk, ku harap kau bisa merasa nyaman."

Eijun duduk di hadapan Azura, lalu para pelayan datang untuk mengisi gelas mereka dengan anggur sebelum kembali mundur dan memberi privasi.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di akhir pesta semalam." Azura memulai percakapan, suaranya begitu lembut seolah telah disaring ratusan kali.

Eijun tersenyum canggung. "_Forgive me, My Lady_. Aku minum terlalu banyak dan merasa pusing, kupikir akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku mulai mabuk di depanmu."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan saat mabuk?"

"_Well_, kali terakhir pengawalku memberitahu bahwa saat mabuk aku akan melepaskan semua pakaianku dan memanjat ke pilar tertinggi lalu terjun seolah aku adalah seekor burung."

Azura tertawa, suara tawa yang lembut dan menawan. "Kau menjadi pria yang _sangat menarik_ ketika mabuk, hm?"

Satu cengiran lebar terlukis di bibir Eijun. "Seluruh kerajaan pasti akan mengaggapku gila."

"Tapi aku tidak." Sahut Azura, tersenyum lugas. "Aku tidak menganggapmu gila sama sekali. Saat mabuk, ayahku akan mengambil senjatanya dan menghancurkan apapun. Dan saat Mei mabuk, dia akan membentak siapaun, membanting dan menghancurkan barang-barang sambil berteriak memaki-maki."Mata Azura menatap ke mata Eijun, biru jernih bagaikan lautan lepas. "Kau yang hanya membuka baju dan mencoba terbang adalah jauh lebih waras dibanding keluargaku."

Eijun tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Jika yang kau katakan memang benar, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang berani dekat-dekat saat mereka mabuk."

Azura memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menunjukkan raut berpikir yang sangat manis, lalu mendelikkan bahu seraya tersenyum. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kali terakhir aku mencoba mendekati Mei yang sedang mabuk, aku mendaat luka sepanjang satu jengkal di lenganku."

Eijun membeliak. "Mei—maaf, maksudku Pangeran Mei melukaimu?_" _

Azura mengangguk, tersenyum. Sang putri pasti telah dilatih untuk menyembunyikan kekecewannya karena bahkan saat ini, wajahnya tetap tenang dan anggun. "Ya, Mei pernah melukaiku, kerajaan memanggil semua tabib terbaik untuk mengurus lukaku, berupaya sebaik mungkin agar aku tak punya bekas luka. Akan tetapi, luka itu tetap berbekas, membentuk garis putih samar yang melintang di lenganku." Azura lalu menutup mulutnya. "Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini. Kau mungkin akan menolakku saat tahu calon pengantinmu punya bekas luka."

Eijun menggeleng, "Tidak." Sanggahnya. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia berkata lugas, menatap lekat ke mata biru Azura. "_My Lady,_ aku tidak akan pernah menolakmu hanya karena alasan semacam itu."

Azura tersenyum dan meraih gelasnya, meminta Eijun untuk bersulang. Eijun dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Membiarkan gelas anggur mereka saling beradu dan berdenting sebelum minum perlahan.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang kau suka, Pangeran."

Eijun diam sejenak untuk berpikir sambil menatap seranting buah anggur merah yang berkilauan dalam piala emas. "Aku suka memancing."

"Memancing?" Nada suara Azura bagai tak percaya. Gadis itu bahkan mencondongkan badan ke arahnya seolah ingin memastikan telinganya tak salah mendengar.

"_Yes, My Lady_. Aku suka memancing. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Azura menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku mendengar rumor yang berkata bahwa kau hebat dalam memenggal kepala dan memanah jantung orang-orang_._ Tapi memancing?" Azura menatapnya bingung. "Aku belum pernah dengar yang itu."

Eijun tidak pernah tahu dari mana rumor tentangnya yang gemar membunuh itu datang, siapa yang mulai menyebarkan, serta apa untungnya menyebar rumor semacam itu. Berkat rumor itu ia banyak disegani oleh para _Lord_ maupun Pangeran lain, seakan ia beringas dan tak punya hati, tetapi mungkin memang ada bagusnya juga. Eijun geli sendiri memikirkannya, dan Azura yang masih duduk anggun menantikan konfirmasinya, maka Eijun tersenyum pada sang putri.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Tuan Putri_._ Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengan kegiatan memenggal kepala atau memanah jantung. Aku suka memancing, aku bisa pergi memancing seharian sampai pengawalku menggerutu kebosanan."

Azura mengerjap. "Kau tidak bercanda?"

Eijun terkekeh renyah. Ia menggeleng pada sang putri. "Tidak." Sahutnya lugas. "Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang suka memancing, sebuah kegiatan menangkap ikan." Eijun tersenyum lugas. "_Well_, kadang aku membawa hasil pancinganku pulang ke istana dan meminta para juru masak mengolahnya, kadang aku memberikannya pada sembarang orang yang kutemui di jalan, dan terkadang jika hasil tangkapanku cukup banyak, aku akan menjualnya."

"Menjualnya?" Azura terlihat berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Dan kau apakan uangnya?"

"Banyak hal." Sahut Eijun, tersenyum lebar. "Suatu hari aku memberikannya pada seorang petani tua, hari lainnya kutinggalkan begitu saja di sembarang tempat di kota, pernah juga kuberikan pada seorang anak kecil yang tanpa sengaja menabrakku dan membuat pakaianku penuh lumpur, dan di hari lain aku menghabiskan uangnya untuk minum sampai mabuk bersama pengawalku."

Azura tertawa, seindah suara para malaikat. "Kau pasti punya banyak waktu luang,Pangeran_." _

"Enam hari dalam seminggu, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar di perpustakaan, berlatih menggunakan senjata, belajar strategi perang, menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan para dewan, bertemu para Lord dari daerah Selatan, dan terjebak ceramah membosankan para tetua kerajaan. Aku hanya punya satu hari penuh kebebasan dalam setiap minggu, dan aku akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

Azura tersenyum maklum, tatapannya selalu lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Eijun bertanya-tanya mengapa Azura bisa tumbuh seindah ini di antara _Raja Rakus_ dan _Pangeran Angkuh_ itu?

"Aku berharap bisa menemanimu pergi memancing suatu hari nanti, Pangeran Eijun."

"Aku _mau_ kau ikut denganku berburu hari ini."

Baik Eijun maupun Azura sama-sama menoleh. Dengan langkah kasar, Mei berjalan mendatangi mereka berdua. Para prajurit dan pelayan mundur memberi jalan dan membungkuk padanya. Eijun melihat Youichi memasang gestur siaga, dengan mata berkilat tak senang menatap sang pangeran. Mei terus mendekat, ekspresinya sekeras tembok istana, busur dan anak panah tersimpan di balik punggungnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Eijun dan Azura, menatap dengan seringai remeh.

"Atau kau terlalu sibuk untuk mengobrol dan menikmati kudapan manis bersama saudariku, Pangeran Eijun?"

"_Brother_," Azura memanggil penuh kelembutan, sedangkan Eijun masih berusaha untuk tetap duduk dengan tenang. "Pangeran Eijun adalah tunanganku, tidak ada yang salah jika dia menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Pangeran Eijun adalah seorang Pangeran." Mei mengucakan kata _Pengeran_ seolah itu adalah hal yang berbahaya. "Dan seorang pangeran pasti bisa bersikap _lebih jantan_ dibanding sekadar duduk bercengkrama menikmati indahnya taman istana. Atau apa? Kau lupa caranya memegang senjata? Atau barangkali tanganmu terlalu lemah lembut untuk menarik busur dan melepaskan anak panah?"

Di situasi seperti ini, Eijun patut merasa bangga akan dirinya karena masih berhasil mengendalikan diri. Ia tetap bersikap tenang, dan balas memandang Mei tanpa mengepalkan tinju atau meludah ke wajah angkuhnya.

"Mei, _please_." Azura memohon, ia maju ke sisi Mei dan memegang lengan saudara kembarnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan. Eijun bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu tak menginginkan perkelahian atau keributan jenis lain.

Akan tetapi Mei tidak sepakat dengan segala ketenangan maupun kelembutan. Ia mengacuhkan Azura, menyeringai memandangi Eijun seolah baru saja mendapatkan mainan favorit. "_Ah_, mungkin besok Azura harus mulai mengajarimu caranya merajut dan menata rambut. Yah, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin kau memang lebih mahir menggunakan jarum jahit daripada pedang."

Eijun bisa merasakan kemarahan mulai mendidih dan meletup satu semi satu di dadanya. Tapi Azura terus berupaya melakukan kemampuan terbaiknya dengan mengusap dada Mei dan menatap memohon. "Mei, tolong jangan—"

"DIAM!" Mei membantak kasar, mendorong Azura menjauh, ia menatap saudari kembarnya dengan mata sekeras besi. "Aku lahir untuk menjadi Raja yang memerintah segalanya! Aku tidak lahir demi mendengar pendapatmu, peremuan yang tidak berguna!"

Eijun membeliak. Bagaimana bisa Mei berkata sekeji itu pada saudarinya sendiri? Kata-kata Mei begitu tajam dan menusuk. Eijun memandangi Azura yang terlihat masih berusaha sabar menghadapinya. Dan Mei bahkan tidak berhenti, ia menunjuk Azura tepat di wajahnya, dan mulai bicara mengancam.

"_Kau_, duduklah dengan manis, Azura. Tersenyum, dan bertingkah laku sopan seperti biasanya. Kau lahir untuk menurut dan _pasrah_, itulah takdirmu. Seorang peremuan yang pintar tidak seharusnya bicara dan berani menentang Pangeran. Bersikap manis, tersenyum, menyenangkan banyak orang, dan diam saat tak dibutuhkan. Lakukan seperti yang seharusnya. Hingga tiba saatnya nanti kau hanya perlu beranak dan mengirim anak-anakmu untuk menjadi abdiku."

_Itu keterlaluan_, Eijun bahkan tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Azura sekarang. Sang Putri masih tersenyum kecil, menahan air matanya. "Mei, aku bukan seekor hewan betina."

"Kau saudaraiku!" Bentak Mei, matanya terbakar amarah. "Ayah membesarkamu bukan untuk menentangku. Jadi jangan main-main denganku, Azura. Aku bisa memenggal kepalamu kapan saja jika—"

"_Cukup_." Eijun memotong dengan lugas. Ia bicara dengan sangat tenang sambil berdiri dan menatap lurus-lurus ke mata biru Mei. Saat berdiri berhadapan, Mei bahkan tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, Pangeran Mei. Aku akan berburu denganmu sampai kau puas. Jadi mari pergi sekarang? Karena aku yakin menghina seorang perempuan tidak akan membantu kita mendapatkan buruan yang bagus di dalam hutan."

Mei menatap murka. "Kau berani menentangku?!"

Eijun memaksakan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. "Dengan segala kerendahan hati, Pangeran, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menentangmu. Aku hanya beranggapan bahwa kita sebaiknya bergegas pergi, perburuan akan semakin sulit jika hari mulai gelap, bukan?"

Mei mendengus kasar, tampak bersiap menyemburkan racun dari mulutnya, tapi Eijun lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan dan menghadap Azura. Eijun tersenyum pada sang putri, menggerankkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh rambut di sisi wajah Azura, dan menyelipkannnya ke belakang telinga sebelum jemarinya bergerak ke dagu Azura dan mengangkatnya agar Azura balik menatapnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Eijun bisa melihat kilatan luka yang berusaha Azura sembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Menatap wajah itu membuat hatinya terasa bagai tersengat.

"Tersenyumlah," Eijun berujar lembut, mencoba memanggil kembali keceriaan di wajah itu. "Senyummu akan menjadi penyemangatku sebelum pergi berburu."

Azura menggerakkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum sambil memberi anggukan kecil. Eijun meraih tangannya, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku ingin melihat senyum itu saat kembali nanti." Terakhir ia kembali mengecup punggung tangan Azura sebelum berbalik menatap Mei dan mengangguk lugas. Menyepakati ajakannya untuk masuk jauh dalam kegelapan hutan dan membunuh hewan apapun yang akan mereka temui.

* * *

…

* * *

Eijun tidak suka berburu, tapi ia jelas lebih pandai menyelinap dalam kegelapan hutan untuk mencari mangsa yang akan dipanah. Mei terus bergerak dengan kasar, tetapi Eijun tahu Mei menang punya bakat. Kecepatannya menarik busur sampai anak panah bergerak dan melesat hingga menancap di mangsa buruannya, keakuratannya memprediksi pergerakan, semuanya nyaris tanpa cela. Tiap kali anak panahnya berhasil membidik sesuatu yang hidup, Mei akan tertawa sombong di atas mayat buruannya.

Eijun punya cara tersendiri untuk berburu, ia tidak menyukai keributan. Ia lebih suka melangkah tanpa suara dan membidik langsung ke jantung buruannya. Cukup satu kali, dan hewan-hewan itu tak perlu mengalami penderitaan selama bermenit-menit sebelum mencapai ajalnya. Sementara Mei tidak memandang apa yang menjadi sasaran anak panahnya. Satu kali Mei mengenai tepat mata kiri seekor rusa betina, kali lain dua anak panah melumpuhkan kaki babi hutan, lalu panah lainnya menancap tepat di perut rusa jantan.

Menjelang malam, Eijun mulai bosan menghadapi keserakahan Mei. Mereka sudah menangkap banyak sekali buruan, tapi pangeran pirang platina itu tampaknya belum puas. Barangkali Mei berencana membantai seluruh populasi hewan di hutan ini.

"Kita akan berpencar." Mei berkata sambil memelankan laju kudanya. Mata birunya tajam menatap Eijun dalam kegelapan hutan dan bunyi jangkrik samar-samar. "Kita akan bertemu di Jantung Pinus saat tengah malam dan menghitung siapa yang paling banyak menangkap mangsa." Ia tersenyum seolah-olah telah meyakini bahwa akan keluar sebagi pemenang.

Eijun balas tersenyum, bukan karena sepakat akan ucapan Mei, tetapi karena akhirnya ia bisa berpaling dari wajah menyebalkannya. "Tentu."

"Menjeritlah saat kau diserang babi hutan, Pangeran Eijun. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu."

Eijun mencoba untuk tidak memutar mata. "Atau barangkali," Ia berkata sambil mengarahkan haluan kudanya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu saat kau menjerit karena seekor laba-laba jatuh ke kepalamu."

Tanpa repot menunggu balasan Mei, Eijun menarik tali kudanya, dan berjalan menembus hutan diikuti Youichi di belakangnya. Mereka berkuda samai beberapa meter dan memastikan Mei dan rombongannya sudah tak lagi daat melihat atau mendengar, kemudian Eijun menarik tali kudanya dan berhenti.

"Kata-kata yang berani, Pangeran Eijun." Youichi berkata, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tak seimbang.

Eijun mengerti bahwa Youichi semata-mata bukan hanya memujinya, tapi juga memberi peringatan. "Aku paham batasanku, kau tenang saja."

Youichi mendengus kecil, "Jadi apa rencanamu? Kau pastinya tidak berencana berburu gila-gilaan seperti yang diminta Si Pirang itu, kan?"

"Bravo!" sahut Eijun bersama cengiran lebar. "Inilah mengapa aku suka padamu, kau memang cerdas. Aku bermaksud berkeliling saja, dan kembali ke Jantung Pinus menjelang tengah malam. Kau bisa berburu untuk menggantikanku."

"Jadi sementara aku sibuk mengumpulkan mahluk hutan, kau akan berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati indahnya kegelapan hutan, begitu?"

Eijun nyengir lebar. Sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia tahu Youichi akan selalu memahaminya. "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka berburu."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah." Ujar Youichi dengan bosan, tapi tidak menunjukkan bentuk reaksi penolakan lebih jauh. "Selama kau berjanji akan kembali ke Jantung Pinus sebelum tengah malam dalam keadaan tetap utuh, aku tidak keberatan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Aku akan tetap utuh." Eijun berjanji, mulai menarik kembali tali kudanya. "Berburulah sebanyak mungkin, tapi jangan siksa mereka, panahlah langsung ke jantung."

Youichi menyeringai, memutar kudanya ke arah yang berbeda. "_Yes, My Lord._"

* * *

…

* * *

Senja telah turun, mengubah semua hal menjadi hitam. Istana membentang belasan kilometer di bekalang sana. Eijun berkuda di antara pohon-pohon, di bawah bayangan gelap yang tercipta dari rimbun dedaunan, dan di antara kunang-kunang yang terbang layaknya bintang-bintang yang berekeliaran. Kelembaban udara mulai terasa lebih pekat, aroma kayu basah dan tanah memenuhi indra penciumannya. Di atas sana bulan purnama bersinar kekuningan, menjadi cahaya utama yang akan menuntunnya agar tidak hilang ditelan ganasnya kegelapan hutan.

Eijun memelankan laju kudanya ketika samar-samar mendengar suara air di kejauhan. Suara air membuatnya mendesah kecil, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin seharusnya ia membawa alat pancing alih-alih busur dan anak panah. Eijun menarik tali kudanya ke arah kanan, berkuda menuju sumber air, dan tak berapa lama setelahnya, Eijun dapat melihat pemandangan paling memukau sepanjang perjalanannya di dalam hutan ini.

Berkubik-kubik air jatuh dari tebing setinggi empat meter. Menciptakan suara gemersik air yang memecah udara. Di sekitarnya batu-batu hitam legam berukuran besar tersebar tidak merata, seperti para penjaga kokoh yang melidungi kerajaan air. Air memantulkan cahaya bulan bagai lelahan beragam batu mulia yang melebur menjadi satu.

Eijun turun dari kudanya. Ia mengikat kudanya di sebuah pohon, lalu mendekat ke genangan air sambil membawa wadah besar. Eijun menunduk untuk melihat bayangannya di dalam air, menyeringai ketika merasakan pakaiannya mulai basah akibat cipratan air dingin itu, kemudian ia membungkuk, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengambil air. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan minum, merasakan air melengkapi nyawanya. Ketika pendengaranya mulai bertambah tajam, Eijun samar-samar bisa menangkap suara denting besi membentur sesuatu. Bunyi yang diciptakan logam padat membelah udara sesaat sebelum membentur batu berkali-kali. Dahinya mengernyit, _ada seseorang di sini_, ia meyakini hal itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti sumber suara.

Di sisi lain air terjun, ia menemukan seseorang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan menakjubkan untuk terus menghantam kerasnya batu setinggi dua meter. Dari warna rambut, cara berpakaian, dan bilah pedang sekelam mimpi buruk itu, Eijun bisa langsung mengenalinya.

Eijun berjalan mendekat, dan bermaksud untuk menyapa ketika jaraknya sudah kurang dari lima langkah. Tapi Kazuya berbalik lebih dulu dan menngarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke leher Eijun. Napasnya terhenti sejenak, dan Eijun berdiri diam dengan pedang Kazuya di bawh dagunya, siap menjemput nyawanya dalam kecepatan ekstra. Ketika mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, Eijun melambaikan tangan ringan, menyapa. "Halo?"

Mata Kazuya memincing mengamati, mendelik, menghakimi dengan pahit. _"Kau?"_

Eijun mengulas senyum. "Serius, kita harus berhenti bertemu dengan cara seperti ini."

Kazuya mendengus, menurunkan pedangnya kembali. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti menyelinap diam-diam di belakangku." Ia menatap Eijun dengan satu alis terangkat, lalu menyeringai dingin. "Apa gelar pangeran belum cukup sampai-sampai kau terobsesi untuk menjadi penguntit juga?"

"Aku tidak menyelinap." Eijun membela diri. "Dan aku bukan penguntit. Kau yang lambat menyadari kehadiranku."

Kazuya menatapnya seolah berusaha menilai, mengawasi, menerjemahkan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Eijun tertawa geli. "Sarungkan kembali pedangmu, dan mungkin kita bisa bicara lebih santai."

Kazuya menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu berjalan lebih dulu dan memilih satu spot yang cukup jauh hingga air tak sampai menghujani tubuh mereka. Si Anak Haram berjongkok di depan tumpukan ranting patah yang sepertinya memang sudah disiapkan, lalu mulai menyalakan api. Eijun menunggu, duduk dengan tenang di sebuah batang pohon tumbang, menanti bagaikan bangsawan ketika orang lain menyalakan api untuknya. Saat api mulai menyala, keadaan di sekitar mereka mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, kayu meretih terbakar api sementara bara kecil berterbangan ke angkasa.

Kazuya duduk tak jauh darinya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak muram seperti saat pertama kali Eijun melihatnya di bekalang ayah dan saudara tirinya. Bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, melebur dalam hitam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Eijun untuk memecah gelembung kecanggungan.

Kazuya balas menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis seakan-akan Eijun menyanyakan hal bodoh. "Sedang apa _kau_ di sini?" Ia balik bertanya. "Seorang anak haram sendirian di tengah hutan, itu sama sekali tidak aneh, tak ada yang peduli kemana anak haram pergi. Tapi seorang Pangeran Mulia sendirian di dalam hutan? Nah, itu baru menarik." Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya, menawan sekaligus menjengkelkan. "Apa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari perjodohan, Yang Mulia?"

Eijun berusaha keras agar tak memutar mata. Entah Kazuya yang punya bakat membuat orang jengkel, atau kondisi moodnya yang memang sedang buruk, tetapi rasanya ia ingin sekali melayangkan pangkal pedangnya untuk menggetok puncak kepala pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang berburu bersama _Pangeran Kesayanganmu_, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berpencar."

Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Kau begitu membenci Pangeran Mei, ya?"

"Aku hanya dijodohkan dengan Azura, aku tidak wajib mencintai saudaranya juga."

"Apa bedanya? Kau _dijual_ untuk Putri Azura sekaligus _dibeli_ untuk setia pada Pangeran Mei, bukankah begitu?"

Eijun menggertakkan gigi. "Seharusnya kau dijodohkan dengan Mei, kalian pasti serasi dan memenangkan penobatan sebagai pasangan paling menyebalkan sepanjang sepuluh abad."

Kazuya memberinya sebuah tawa mengejek. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau membencinya."

"_Masa_?" Sahut Eijun pura-pura menaruh minat. "Karena dari yang kudengar, keluargamu _begitu mesra_ dengan Raja."

"_Keluarga_ Takigawa." Kazuya menekan pelafalan itu dengan lebih tajam dan menusuk. Lalu memberinya sebuah senyuman dingin. "Dan aku _bukan_ bagian dari Keluarga Takigawa."

"A-ah," Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menelan kembali setiap kalimat sarkastik yang semula hendak ia luncurkan. Wajah Kazuya berubah kaku, beku layaknya permukaan danau di musim dingin.

"Saat usiaku sembilan tahun, Pangeran Mei pernah memintaku bertanding melawannya. Itu adalah sebuah sebuah pertandingan satu lawan satu yang diadakan oleh para anak-anak bangsawan yang masih belia. Tapi seseorang sepertiku, tidak pernah mendapatkan izin untuk melawan seorang darah murni. Jadi biasanya aku hanya berdiri di pinggir arena, menyemangati kakakku mengalahkan lawannya satu demi satu. Namun hari itu, entah karena bosan atau semata-mata ingin menjajal anak haram, Pangeran Mei menunjukku untuk melawannya."

Eijun meringis. Ia penasaran bagaimana Mei dibesarkan sampai-sampai sudah menyebalkan sejak masih kecil. "Apa kau menang?"

Kazuya mendengus. "Aku tidak boleh menang sekalipun aku mampu." Ia menjawab. "Mei menjatuhkanku berkali-kali, sementara aku tak sengaja memberinya luka sayatan di lengannya."

"Itu penghinaan." Sahut Eijun spontan. "Seorang anak haram memberikan luka kepada pangeran adalah sebuah penghinaan."

Kazuya mengangguk masam. "Dia menyuruh kakakku membuat luka yang sama di tubuhku."

"Dia menyuruh kakakmu melukaimu?!"

Kazuya balas mengagguk, "Yep," tersenyum miring seolah itu bukan hal penting. "Dengan pedangku sendiri."

Eijun kehilangan kata-kata, tapi Kazuya hanya menyeringai padanya seolah itu bukan cerita yang pantas disesali. "Kakakku bukan orang jahat, tapi dia tak punya kuasa untuk melawan perintah seorang pangeran. Ketika dia mengayunkan pedang padaku..." Kazuya menghela napas, mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kosong. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, seakan-akan ia masih mencoba melupakan hal itu.

"Sakitnya buruk. Lukanya lebih buruk." Suara Kazuya terdengar jauh. "Tapi bagian terburuknya adalah kakakku yang melakukannya."

Nada terakhirnya mendesis dingin seperti racun beku. Eijun ingin memeluknya, tapi ia tahu itu bukan tindakan bijak. Jadi ia tetap diam di tempatnya, mendengarkan selagi kepalanya mencoba membayangkan Mei kecil menyeringai riang bersama mahkota di kepalanya. Menyaksikan sepasang saudara harus saling melukai demi membuatnya terhibur.

"Cukup cerita dariku." Kazuya berkata tajam, ia memandangi Eijun seolah mencoba mencabik-cabiknya. Emosi yang berkobar di mata Kazuya entah bagaimana terasa mengiris hati Eijun. Ia akhirnya bisa memahami satu hal lain dari pemuda itu; sebuah rasa sakit yang melebur bersama trauma hingga melahirkan rasa benci—untuk semua pangeran, _termasuk dirinya_.

Eijun menelan ludah, ia bisa memahami mengapa ibunya cemas dan berkata bahwa pergi ke wilayah Barat adalah hal berbahaya. Namun sekarang ia sadar bahwa tempat ini menjadi berbahaya bukan hanya karena teritori musuh mereka, akan tetapi juga kerena tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Katakan, ilmu macam apa yang kau pakai sampai langkahmu tidak terdengar?"

Eijun membuang naps perlahan, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. "Dan kenapa juga aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bercerita. Sebagai gantinya aku hanya akan bercerita pada seluruh orang di kerajaan ini bahwa Pangeran yang hendak menikahi Tuan Putri Azura sudah dua kali terlibat interaksi pribadi dengan seorang anak haram."

Harus Eijun akui, bahwa Kazuya memang cukup pandai mengintimidasi. Raut wajahnya, suara dinginnya, tatapan tajamnya, gestur tubuhnya, serta bagaimana ia berhasil memaku semua indra Eijun untuk lekat dan tak berpaling. Menghadapinya apapun yang terjadi. Meski hanya seorang anak haram, rupanya Kazuya mewariskan aura kuasa milik bangsawan dengan cukup baik.

"Kau licik, Kazuya." Eijun berkata dan menghela napas pendek. "Kau pernah dengar sesuatu tentang,"—_jangan katakan! _Sebuah suara dalam kepalanya berseru, tetapi lisannya bergerak menghianati—"_Shadow Master_?"

"_Shadow Master…_" Kazuya mengulang seolah berusaha memastikan sesuatu, selanjutnya ia duduk defensif dengan menyilang kedua lengan dan menatap Eijun dengan ekspresi lebih dingin. "Aku pernah dengar sebuah legenda tentang sosok misterius yang bergerak seperti bayangan."

Kazuya berkata, Eijun hanya tersenyum memandanginya. Menantikan ketika pemuda itu bicara lebih jauh. Membuka selembar dari ratusan halaman kitab rahasia yang seharusnya ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Ia berkelana ke berbagai tempat, dan memilih sembarang orang menjadi muridnya dalam seretus tahun terakhir ini. Sang Master tidak pernah punya kriteria khusus dalam melatih atau memilih muridnya. Selama seratus tahun sejak berita tentangnya mulai tersebar, semua anak didik sang Master benar-benar random."

Eijun mengangguk sepakat, tersenyum mengingat wujud sang Master yang selalu misterius, juga berapa banyak rasa sakit yang mesti ia tanggung saat dilatih oleh sang Master. "Seorang raja, anak tukang batu, kesatria, pandai besi, bahkan seorang pencuri. _Ilmu Bayangan_ itu akan berguna apabila diwariskan ke orang baik."

"Dan akan menjadi petaka apabila berada di tangan orang jahat." Kazuya menggenapkan kalimatnya lalu mengamati Eijun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Kau salah satu orang yang dia pilih?"

Eijun hanya angkat bahu. "Anggaplah begitu." Sahutnya. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang misterius saat usiaku sebelas tahun. Dia bisa menyelinap ke istana tanpa diketahui orang lain dan secara diam-diam rutin melatihku. Langkah yang lebih ringan dari angin, gerakan yang lebih halus dari napas, serangan yang lebih sunyi dari bayangan."

Kazuya kemudian tertawa. "Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku akan gunakan kemampuan itu untuk menikam Raja dan Pangeran Mei, dengan begitu kau dan kerajaanmu bisa bebas."

"Seolah aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal serupa." Dengus Eijun sinis. Ia lalu berdiri dan maju lebih dekat ke api. "Bayangan tak bisa bergerak sesuai kehendaknya sendiri, Kazuya." Eijun berkata, sedang matanya lurus menatap jilatan api. "Setidaknya, _tidak_ dalam kasusku."

Kazuya ikut berdiri, berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Eijun mencoba memikirkan hal selain kenyataan bahwa Kazuya lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau banyangan yang terikat oleh tubuh seorang Pangeran baik-baik dari Selatan. Pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan putri Azura. Pangeran yang tidak seharusnya membunuh ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya sendiri, begitu?"

Eijun mengatupkan rahang kaku, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Kazuya mendengus, geli memandanginya. "Simbol kerajaanmu adalah Phoenix, seekor burung yang kuat dan bebas terbang kemanapun, tapi lihat dirimu? Bukankah itu terasa seperti sebuah anomali? Kau terkurung dalam sangkar yang membelenggu semua gerak dan kebebasanmu. Jadi biar kutanya satu hal, seekor phoenix yang tidak bersayap masihkah tampak menakjubkan, Eijun?"

Eijun menyadari dua hal secara bersamaan. Satu, ini adalah kali pertama Kazuya memanggil namanya dengan kesan akrab, dan dua, adalah tentang betapa kental makna sarkasme dalam kalimat Kazuya barusan. Namun demikian, Eijun ternyata mampu mengesampingkan rasa sakit hatinya dan menggantinya dengan tawa.

"Selera humormu aneh." Kazuya berkomentar dengan alis saling bertautan, memandanginya seolah Eijun punya tiga ekor.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu, kau tahu?" Eijun menatap mata karamel Kazuya lekat-lekat. "Sejak pertama bertemu, kita hanya terus membicarakan nasib buruk dan takdir yang tak bisa dihindari. Tidakkah ada hal menyenangkan tersisa di antara kita yang dapat kita bagi bersama?"

Kazuya balas tertawa datar. "Hal menyenangkan macam apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak haram dan Pangeran yang tidak berdaya, huh? Membakar daging domba dan bernyanyi?"

"_Well_, mungkin?"

Kazuya menatapnya bersama sebuah senyuman yang lebih manusiawi; sedikit rasa benci,lebih banyak rasa geli. "Kalau begitu kau yang bernyanyi. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi pendengar spesial atas senandung seorang Pangeran Mahkota."

Eijun mendongak ke langit, menatap bintang-bintang yang berhamburan. "Lain kali." Ia menjawab. "Lain kali jika kita berdua bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu." Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kazuya, kemudian tersenyum menantang. "Dan kau harus membuat hidangan daging domba panggang yang lezat untukku."

Kazuya meletakkan tangan di dadanya, lalu pura-pura memberi gestur membungkuk hormat. "_Yes, My Lord_."

"_I'm a Prince, not Lord."_ Eijun menyahut, tersenyum menantang.

"Wah, wah, wah," Kazuya menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Inikah sebabnya kau tidak akur dengan Mei? Karena kalian saingan menjadi yang paling arogan?"

Eijun tertawa sekilas, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam membiarkan aroma hutan malam, belukar, kayu-kayu dan tanah basah memenuhi paru-parunya, ia lalu melirik ke pinggang Kazuya, sebelum kembali menatap sepasang mata topaz karamelnya. "Seberapa hebat Chris dalam pedang?"

Kazuya mengernyit. "Kakakku?"

"Aku dengar dia diangkat menjasi kesatria saat belum genap enam belas tahun. Sehebat apa dia?"

Cara Kazuya merespon selanjutnya adalah dengan mendengus tipis, tersenyum, dan memberi pandangan seolah-olah Eijun baru saja menanyakan hal paling konyol di dunia. "Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, dia mungkin dua belas."

_Chris adalah abdi setia Mei yang tak bisa diremehkan_, otak Eijun mencatat tebal-tebal informasi itu. "Dan kau? Berapa angkamu?"

Ada sinar kesombongan dan tinggi hati yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Kazuya sebelum ia menjawab. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya walau ku katakan aku nyaris sebanding dengan Chris."

Eijun menarik masing-masing sudut bibirnya ke atas dan menyeringai. "Nyaris, huh? Jadi berapa angkamu? Sepuluh? Sepuluh koma lima? Sebelas?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kazuya justru memberinya tatapan menantang. "Bagaimana denganmu? Seorang pangeran sepertimu seharusnya punya angka lebih besar, kan?"

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati," Eijun berkata, menarik keluar pedangnya, emas imperal itu berkilauan di tengah malam, terpantul ke wajahnya. "Tangan kananku berangka sepuluh, tangan kiri sebelas, atau mungkin lebih?"

Tipis, samar, namun Eijun cukup jeli untuk dapat menangkapnya. Sebuah sorot terkejut yang sempat mampir mengisi bola mata Kazuya dan mewarnai ekspresi di wajahnya. "Kau kidal?"

Eijun tersenyum simpul, memindahkan genggaman pedang ke tangan kirinya. "Kau takut, Kazuya?"

Kazuya mendengus, tapi kemudian ikut menarik keluar pedangnya. "Kalian memang mirip. Kau dan Pangeran Mei."

"Aku bukan Mei." Tukas Eijun. "Aku tidak akan menyuruh kakakmu melukaimu."

Kazuya memberinya senyum dingin yang lain. "Hati-hati, Pangeran Eijun, tak ada siapapun di sini. Kau tak punya saksi yang bakal membelamu seandainya kau dilukai oleh seorang anak haram."

Eijun memasang posisi. "Aku bahkan ragu kau bisa menyentuhku."

Kazuya memutar mata, ikut memasang posisi. "_Well_, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk tidak membunuhmu terlalu cepat."

Mereka saling bertatap. Intens. Topaz karamel bertemu kilau emas menyala. Melempar senyum dingin satu sama lain, sebelum gerakan pertama tercipta dan suara denting pedang memecah kehengingan malam.

* * *

_**tbc**_

* * *

**a/n:** …kok jadi gini?/terjun  
Maaf kalau momen MiSawa belum berasa, karena ini Victorian AU! jadi saya rasa penting untuk menceritakan latar belakang masing-masing mereka dulu. Dan maaf karena masih lebih banyak pov Eijun juga/nyengir. Kazuya akan dapat pov lebih setelah ini. Alurnya mungkin akan terasa lambat dan membosankan, jadi semoga kalian sabar hehe.  
_Balasan review:_  
**princebabbie**, arigatou. Semoga kamu tetap suka chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa.  
**iiie**, yup ini sudah dilanjut.  
**Your reader**, hehe saya bosen Kazuya selalu jadi pangeran, raja atau posisi lain yang superior dari awal, jadi kali ini saya sengaja bikin beda.  
**ratusan97gmai**l, chapter ini udah sedikit lebih panjang, gimana udah lebih puas? Hehe.  
**Atma Venusia**, iya ndoro ini sudah ku lanjut :v Duh, cukup rindu saja yang berat, fanfik mah jangan/apasih. Ehem, kamu prihatin karena Kazuya dipanggil Anak Haram padahal kamu nyiksa dia lebih parah wkwk. Thanks, happy reading.  
**Valkyrie Ai**, nah di chapter ini mungkin udah sedikit terjawab kenapa Kazuya gak sadar soal kehadiaran Eijun. Penjelasan lebih jauh mungkin akan menyusul? Hehe. Kamu emang doyan banget gelut dan peperangan apa gimana sih? Well, nantikan saja :v  
**VreyaScarletta**, Pangeran kalo gak sarkas rasanya kurang seru wkwk, makanya sengaja Eijun aku bikin sarkas. Wiih, bener banget, dasarnya mereka emang sama-sama 'disangkar' sih. Nah, semoga pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu bisa terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

_Makasih juga untuk semua yang sudah baca, fav, dan follow ^^  
Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya  
have a nice day, and review please?_


	3. Phoenix, Lion, and Wolf

Kazuya memulai serangan lebih dulu. Dengan ayunan kuat ia menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menebas sisi kanan tubuh Eijun. Akan tetapi Sang Pangeran bergerak cepat, menghindar dengan lihai. Kazuya mulai melancarkan serangan cepat, sengaja tak beratur, bolak balik kanan dan kiri, atas dan bawah, tebasan bahkan tikaman. Namun harus ia akui, reflek Eijun ada di level yang tinggi. Saat Kazuya melancarkan serangan lurus ke tepat ke dadanya, tubuh Eijun dengan cepat melengkung ke belakang, lentur, gesit, lalu bisa dengan mudah kembali berdiri tegak dengan pijakan kuat.

Kazuya mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu melompat untuk menghunuskan pedangnya di atas kepala Eijun. Sang Pangeran tak siap akan serangan itu, ia tampak terkejut sekilas, tapi sama sekali tidak hilang keseimbangan dan dengan cepat mengubah pengangannya menjadi dua tangan, pedangnya menahan serangan Kazuya. Denting dua jenis logam berbeda itu saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memecah kesunyian malam.

Mereka bertatapan, beradu kekuatan yang disalurkan melalui dua mata pedang yang berusaha saling menahan. Napas mulai memburu. Dan tatapan dari sepasang mata emas itu membuat Kazuya mengerti bahwa Eijun menikmati pertarungan ini. Bersama satu seringai tipis, Kazuya melepaskan pertahanannya dengan cepat, lalu balik menyerang dengan menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher Sang Pangeran. Eijun berputar, menangkis serangannya, tanpa mengambil jeda ia membungkuk, satu kaki nyaris sejajar dengan tanah, gerakan menyapu seratus delapan puluh derajat bersama satu tikaman ke bagian perut Kazuya.

Kazuya mundur dengan cepat, kembali memasang posisi, ia mengatur napas tapi Eijun rupanya mulai lebih agresif. Sang Pangeran maju menerjang, menghunuskan pedangnya ke bagian-bagian vital Kazuya dengan gerakan super cepat, menyudutkannya hingga nyaris masuk ke dalam air. Kazuya menahan, menunggu, ia sengaja membiarkan Eijun cukup dekat dengannya lalu mengangkat satu kakinya tinggi dan menendang dada Sang Pangeran dengan dorongan kuat. Eijun terbatuk kecil, terjungkir ke belakang lalu jatuh dengan suara cukup keras.

Satu senyum kecil terukir di bibir Kazuya saat maju dan menunduk sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke bawah dagu Eijun. Namun sebelum sempat ia mengambil tindakan lebih jauh, satu kaki Eijun dengan cepat membelit kakinya, mengacaukan keseimbangan dan menariknya ke bawah. Kazuya mengarahkan ujung pedangnya menancap ke tanah, berdiri sebagai penumpu untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh. Eijun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melompat berdiri dan melancarkan serangan selanjutnya, menebas tepat ke kepala Kazuya. Seandainya Kazuya tidak cukup cepat, mungkin mata pedang emas imperal milik Eijun sudah menggores lehernya aih-alih hanya menebas tiga helai rambutnya.

Ada dengusan tawa, Kazuya melihat Eijun tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum lugu yang agak tidak masuk akal jika dibandingkan dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Kazuya balas tersenyum, berusaha tampak memesona untuk mengalihkan perhatian, hanya sepersekian detik dan ia mendapatkan momentum untuk menyerang Sang Pangeran tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Pedang Eijun nyaris tergelincir. Ia mendesis, dan Kazuya tak memberinya waktu ebih lama. Kazuya membalik pedangnya, secara mendatar dan menggunakannya untuk menggetok tepat ke ubun-ubun Eijun. Tidak cukup keras untuk membuatnya berdarah atau pingsan, tapi dari cara Eijun menggerang dan limbung, Kazuya duga Eijun lumayan pusing.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil!"

Kazuya hanya menyeringai geli selagi Eijun memprotesnya sambil memasang wajah tak terima. "Kau sedang bertarung dengan seorang Anak Haram bukan Kesatria, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Ck!" Eijun berdecak sebal, yang hanya ditanggapi Kazuya dengan senyum usil. Sementara Sang Pangeran masih berusaha akur dengan pusingnya, Kazuya menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Tindakan yang keliru, karena Eijun nyatanya justru memanfaatkan kesempatan dan kelengahan singkat itu untuk menyerang balik.

Eijun memakai jurus melepas senjata lawan. Ia memuntir pedang Kazuya dengan pedangnya dalam gerakan khusus hingga Kazuya tak punya pilihan selain menjatuhkan senjatanya—setidaknya hampir—Kazuya sigap menguatkan genggamannya, mencegah pedangnya jatuh, ia mendorong balik.

"Pangeran macam apa yang menyerang sebelum lawannya siap?" Cibir Kazuya.

Eijun balas tersenyum. "Aku sedang bertarung dengan seorang Anak Haram, apa gunanya bersikap seperti Pangeran atau Kesatria?"

Kazuya mendengus, ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengubah laju serangannya ke arah lengan atas Eijun, tapi Eijun berkilah cepat dan mereka kembali berduel dengan besi sigtygan dan emas imperal yang berkilap di bawah cahaya rembulan. Mereka terus saling serang sampai tiba di tepi air, dan berkat kecerobohan kecil, kaki Kazuya terpeleset, hilang keseimbangan dan gravitasi menariknya tercebur. Namun detik sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, tangan Eijun datang menariknya. Kabar baiknya, Eijun berhasil mencengkram bagian depan pakaian Kazuya, kabar buruknya, Sang Pangeran tak punya pijakan cukup kuat hingga akhirnya mereka berdua justru meluncur bebas ke dalam air.

Seluruh syaraf Kazuya bagai tersengat begitu air dingin membasahi tubuhnya, meresap melalui pakaiannya dan membuatnya basah kuyup. Ia menyembulkan kepala ke permukaan air, lalu menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Saat ia berdiri, air itu bahkan hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Haaah!"

Kazuya menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Pangeran Eijun menarik udara ke mulutnya, sekujur tubuhnya juga basah. Rambut coklat gelapnya jatuh dengan halus menutupi keningnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat makin lugu.

"Dingin!" Eijun berjengit seolah baru sadar akan rendahnya suhu air. Dan entah karena apa, Kazuya justru merasa perutnya geli, menggelitik dan mengundang tawanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Eijun menuding pada Kazuya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Kazuya hanya membungkuk kecil selagi sekujur tubuhnya berguncang karena tawa, ia memberi sebuah gestur menggeleng singkat, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil pedangnya yang terendam di dalam air. Eijun mengikuti aksinya, turut membungkuk untuk meraih pedang emasnya dan menggigil kembali saat merasakan dinginnya air. Kazuya tersenyum lagi, ia menyugar helai rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi kening dalam satu gerakan singkat ke belakang.

"_Well_, ku rasa cukup?" Tawar Kazuya ringkas, meski menyenangkan tapi harus diakui bahwa duel barusan cukup memacu adrenalinnya, ditambah lagi acara tercebur yang diluar rencana. Jika mereka tetap lanjut, mungkin besok ia bisa terserang flu.

Eijun memandanginya sejenak, berpikir, kemudian angkat bahu dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Oke."

Mereka berdua naik ke daratan. Menggigil dan berlari ke arah api unggun. Mengambil jarak lebih dekat dengan api untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Kazuya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar kecil, mengamati Sang Pangeran yang kini duduk menghadap api. Matanya kini memancarkan refleksi cahaya api. Kebakaran di atas emas, iris mata itu bagai leburan logam mulia yang siap melahapnya kapan saja.

Tersadar sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pesona mata itu, Kazuya berdeham. "Apa aku akan dihukum jika membuatmu flu?"

Eijun mendengus kasar, namun garis cengiran itu ramah dan hangat. "Aku tidak akan flu." Sahutnya. "Lagi pula udara di tempatku jauh lebh ekstrim dibandingkan di sini."

Kazuya memandangi Eijun, _Pangeran dari Selatan_. Ia belum pernah satu kalipun menginjakkan kaki di daerah asal Eijun. Namun ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk meringkuk dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan selagi Keluarga Takigawa mengadakan jamuan untuk para bangsawan. Kazuya mengurung diri bersama buku-buku, peta, sejarah, dan ilmu pengetahuan, dari sanalah ia mengenal wilayah Eijun. Sebuah Negeri di Selatan yang memiliki musim begitu kuat. Baik musim panas maupun musim dinginnya.

"Seperti apa keadaan yang sebenarnya di tempat asalmu?"

Eijun berkedip. "Eh?" Sinar matanya bagai tak menduga Kazuya akan menanyakan hal itu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengulas senyum lagi, lebih lebar dan hangat. "Kalau diibaratkan dengan kopi, wilayahku adalah kopi yang sangat pekat. Kau bisa merasa terbakar di musim panas dan membeku di musim dingin. Rasanya cuaca begitu ekstrim dan sulit dikendalikan."

"Seperti orang-orangmu." Kazuya berkata. "Rakyatmu."

Eijun tidak terlihat tersinggung. "Mereka _liar_. Mereka tidak mudah percaya, mereka juga tidak mudah melupakan, mereka setia, sekaligus juga pendendam. Jika kau datang ke Selatan, kau bisa lihat bagaimana tatapan mereka berusaha membakar lalu menusuk jantungmu dengan pedang es. Respon alami mereka pada orang asing adalah membenci."

"Tapi kau mencintai mereka, kan? Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka mencintaimu."

Senyum Eijun begitu tipis dan dingin. "Mereka mencintaiku." Suaranya mendatar di antara gelombang udara. "Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, ratusan kilometer meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk membungkuk di depan calon Raja-mu dan menikahi adiknya."

Kazuya dapat merasakan kepedihan dan ketidak berdayaan dalam suara Eijun. Kemarahan berkumpul dan hanya mampu terpendam jauh di dasar hati Sang Pangeran. Kazuya telah merasakan hal yang sama seumur hidupnya. "Kau masih bisa mengubahnya, Mei tidak terlalu cerdas soal hal-hal menyangkut kerajaan."

Kali ini Eijun tertawa. "Lalu bagimana dengan kakakmu, Kazuya? Aku mendengar julukan kakakmu adalah Rusa Emas Takigawa, yang lain menyebutnya Titisan Dewa Ares, Dewa Perang. Bukankah begitu?"

Kazuya tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti makna apa yang Eijun maksudkan di balik ucapan itu. Chris adalah abdi setia Mei. Kesatrianya yang paling loyal dan senantiasa berada di sisinya. Melawan Mei berarti melawan Chris, dan itu bukan hal yang mudah. Menarik napas, Kazuya melemparkan ranting kecil ke dalam api sebelum kembali menatap Eijun. "Tidakkah kau punya orang seperti itu juga di pihakmu?"

Eijun mengangguk. "Youichi." Ia menyebutkan satu nama, Kazuya mengingat nama itu sebagai nama seorang pemuda berambut hijau tua yang selalu berada di sisi Eijun. "Dia akan melakukan apapun untukku. Masuk ke dalam api, terjun ke laut, apapun. Aku tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaannya sama sekali." Kata Eijun Sungguh-Sungguh. "Tapi Youichi sendiri pun paham bahwa dia bukanlah kesatria cendikiawan seperti Chris."

"Chris adalah wujud dari mesin perang. Otaknya merancang ke arah mana busur harus melengkung, meriam perlu ditembakkan, dan bagian mana yang sebaiknya ditusuk atau ditebas dengan pedang. Sedangkan Youichi-mu adalah senjata mematikan yang siap melindungimu kapan saja. Namun tetap, dia senjata manual."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan Youichi." Eijun berkata, nadanya penuh kejujuran. Dari matanya, Kazuya bisa melihat betapa tinggi nilai kepercayaan Eijun pada Youichi. "Tapi kami nyaris tidak memiliki kolega maupun sekutu potensial di pihak kami untuk melawan Mei."

"Kau bisa membunuhnya." Kazuya terkejut dengan betapa ia berSungguh-Sungguh atas gagasan itu. "Dengan ilmu dari _Shadow Master_ itu, kau bisa membunuhnya."

Eijun mendengus, melontarkan cengiran putus asa. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi kesatria atau pewaris takhta, Kazuya. Tanpa semua gelar kehormatan dan _royal blood_ dalam tubuhku ini, aku akan bebas membunuh atau meracuni siapapun yang aku mau."

Detik itu, Kazuya mengerti, bahwa Eijun sejujurnya tidak menikmati hidupnya seperti yang sebelumnya ia kira. Eijun punya jiwa yang bebas, begitu impulsif, dan cenderung melakukan apa saja demi orang-orang yang penting baginya. Akan tetapi semua gelar yang bersanding bersama namanya itu telah mengikatnya dalam rantai moralitas dan kehormatan abadi. Eijun bukan memikirkan namanya, ia memikirkan bagaimana kerajaannya, keluarganya, rakyatnya, bahkan leluhur-leluhurnya akan malu jika ia sampai meggunakan cara kotor untuk melawan musuh-musuhnya. Eijun tidak ingin melemparkan lumpur ke wajah mereka.

Berbagai kejadian muncul dan lenyap dalam benak Kazuya, merangkai beragam gambaran tentang hidupnya dan hidup Eijun. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Kazuya selalu memimpikan diakui sebagai seorang kesatria, seorang darah murni dan mendapatkan hak-haknya sebagai keturunan seorang _lord_. Ia ingin diberi apresiasi yang layak atas bakat dan kecakapannya. Ia ingin diakui dan lepas dari tatapan penuh hina serta titel anak haram yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara Eijun justru merasa terbebani dengan semua gelar kehormatan yang ada dalam dirinya.

_Phoenix adalah makhluk yang suci_, Kazuya mengigatnya. Kerajaan tempat Eijun dibesarkan tidak pernah satu kalipun bermain dengan cara yang kotor. Ingatan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka malam itu di air mancur berkelabatan dalam kepala Kazuya. Bagaimana mata Eijun berbinar antusias saat melihat pedang besi Sigtygan milik Kazuya dan bahkan secara singkat mengatakan bahwa ia selalu ingin memiliki pedang besi sigtygan alih-alis emas imperal.

Jari-jari Kazuya bergerak meraba permukaan gagang pedangnya. Besi itu dingin dan menusuk sel-sel kulitnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah pedang Eijun, emas imperal yang disepuh bersama kaca dan intan. Mendengus, Kazuya membiarkan satu pemikiran bodoh melintas di kepalanya. Ia menarik pedangnya, lalu mengulurkannya pada Eijun.

"Kau masih ingin memcoba memegangnya?" Nada suara Kazuya lebih mirip penawaran dibanding pertanyaan. Tentu, Eijun membeliak, matanya membulat kaget menatap bergantian antara Kazuya dan pedang sigtygan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kazuya mengulas senyum simpul. "Saat pertama kita bertemu, kau bilang kau selalu ingin memiliki pedang sigtygan seperti milikku, kan?"

Wajah Eijun bersemu di bawah sinar bulan dan bayang-bayang api. "…ya." Ia mengangguk ragu dan menelan ludah. "Tapi—"

"Kau boleh melihat punyaku." Potong Kazuya ringkas. Memberi cengiran lugas ketika Eijun berkedip tak percaya. "Anggap saja kita teman yang saling menunjukkan mainan masing-masing."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Sergah Eijun, decihan sebal menyusul setelahnya. Tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap pada pedang Kazuya. "Itu… aku sudah mengiginkan pedang seperti milikmu seumur hidupku. Mendapatkannya secara permisif begini membuatku merasa…." Ia menghela napas berat, mendelikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Kau terlalu dramatis, astaga." Semakin menyodorkan pedang ke hadapan Eijun. "Kau mau atau tidak? Cepat putuskan. Kau mungkin akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Mengingau di hari tua saat kau sekarat bahwa kau ingin kembali ke malam ini."

"Mana mungkin!" Eijun memprotes. Lagi-lagi reaksi dan ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Kazuya lupa bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang pangeran pewaris takhta. Eijun saat ini terlihat tak lebih dari bocah laki-laki berisik yang terlalu gengsi.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Ya sudah cepat ambil, bodoh."

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu! Aku Pangeran!"

"_Yeah, whatever. My Prince_."

Eijun mendengus, kesal dan marah. Lalu buru-buru menyamber pedang dari tangan Kazuya. "_Fine!_" Tandasnya jengah. Sedetik kemudian ekspersi keras di wajahnya lenyap. Berganti menjadi binar antusias dan kekaguman tanpa tendeng aling-aling. _"It's beautiful."_ Ia berkata, matanya memandangi pedang Kazuya di tangannya. Jemarinya menyentuh dan membelai permukaan besi itu dengan begitu hati-hati seolah sedang memperlakukan batu permata paling langka.

Kazuya mendengus, tapi Eijun bahkan tak lagi peduli padanya. Sang Pangeran kini hanya sibuk menganggumi pedang di tangannya. Berbinar-binar seolah ia sedang kasmaran. "Konyol."

"Ini luar biasa…" Eijun mendesah bahagia. Masih tanpa memandang Kazuya, ia meraba permukaan besi itu perlahan-lahan. "Rasanya seperti… seperti… aku bahkan tidak tahu." Ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu tertawa sendiri. "Seperti ada ledakan dan aku tahu ini takdir."

Kazuya terpingkal geli. "Takdir?" Ia menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kau melantur, Pangeran." Ejeknya, dibalas oleh pelototan tajam nan kekanakan dari Eijun yang membuat Kazuya tertawa lagi. "Kau terlihat seolah kau jatuh cinta pada pedang itu. Kalau aku memberi tahu ini pada Putri Azura, dia mungkin akan sakit hati."

Eijun merengut, membuang muka dan kembali fokus pada pedang di tangannya. Kali ini ia membolak-balikkan pedang itu. Mengarahkannya ke atas, lalu mencoba keseimbangannya.

"Kau tahu darimana besi Sigtygan berasal?" Tanya Kazuya akhirnya, tak tahan menjadi orang bodoh yang menonton Pangeran terkagum-kagum pada lempengan besi.

Eijun menoleh, alisnya berkerut, ia diam menatap Kazuya sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Para _Kin_?" Ia bergumam seperti berusaha mengingat. "Kerajaan di Timur yang sudah dilenyapkan oleh ayahnya Mei, ya?"

"Para Kin." Kazuya mengangguk. "Simbol kerajaan mereka adalah—"

"Arion." Eijun menimpali, tersenyum lugas dan bangga. "Aku pasti pernah membaca tentang mereka di perpustakaan istana. Arion adalah kuda yang memakan emas."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Anda sangat mengesankan, Pangeran." Puji Kazuya main-main, dan Eijun kembali memelototinya. "_Well_, ras Kin adalah ras yang terkuat sebelumnya. Manusia Besi dari Tanah Besi, disebut demikian karena tanah mereka dipenuhi dengan tambang berbagai macam jenis logam, mulai dari emas sampai besi."

Eijun menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. "Apa kau bermaksud pamer akan luasnya pengetahuanmu padaku, Kazuya? Atau kau semata-mata hanya memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada para Kin yang sudah punah?"

Lagi-lagi Kazuya memutar mata. "Katanya seseorang yang baru saja terpesona dan berliur di depan pedang para Kin."

"AKU TIDAK—" Eijun menggeram. _"Terserah!_" Dengusnya sebal, lalu kembali berbinar-binar pada pedang di tangannya.

Kazuya mencoba menggali memorinya mengenai para Kin. Ia teringat pernah membaca bahwa Kin selalu menjadi yang terkaya di antara empat Kerajaan. Keturuan laki-laki Kerajaan kebanyakan memiliki mata sehitam besi sigtygan, tajam dan menusuk. Mereka juga dikenal keras kepala dan berkemauan kuat, Kazuya mencoba mengingat lebih jauh tentang ciri-ciri para Kin dari Timur tapi pikirannya buyar begitu sesuatu melesat tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia nyaris melompat dan terjungkal, berikutnya Kazuya sadar apa yang kini melintang tepat di depan wajahnya adalah pedang milik Eijun. Emas imperal yang berkilauan dalam kegelapan malam.

"Menunjukkan mainan masing-masing." Kata Eijun. "Aku sudah melihat milikmu, kau boleh lihat milikku."

Seringai terbelah di bibir Kazuya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk menyentuh pedang asli yang seharusnya hanya boleh dipegang oleh para darah murni. Satu sentuhan pertama dan—

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!"

Baik Kazuya maupun Eijun sama-sama terkejut akan suara itu. Seseorang berlari dalam kegelapan menuju tempat mereka. Sulit untuk memastikan siapa dia, tapi semakin mendekat, Kazuya akhirnya mengenali sosok itu.

"Youichi? Apa yang—"

Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata, Youichi menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher Kezuya. Memberi tekanan pada garis nadinya hingga Kazuya tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa selain menahan napas. Mata Youichi berkilat tajam dan dingin menatapnya. "Jangan main-main dengan Pangeran Eijun, _Anak Haram_."

Kazuya merasakan ujung pedang Youichi mengiris permukaan kulitnya. Rasa perih dan dingin melebur jadi satu sebelum ia merasakan darahnya mulai menetes. Sedetik kemudian Eijun berdiri cepat, melompat di depan Youichi dan mendorong pedangnya menjauh dari leher Kazuya. "Hentikan!"

Pedang Youichi tergelincir dan jatuh ke tanah. Eijun maju hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari Youichi. "Kenapa kau menyerangnya tiba-tiba?!"

Kazuya meringis, ibu jarinya mengusap luka di lehernya, tidak dalam, tapi lumayan perih. Eijun lalu menoleh ke arahnya, matanya memandang dengan penuh selidik. Kazuya menyunggingkan senyum miring, mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Eijun lalu membuang napas dan kembali bertatapan dengan Youichi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa _denganku_?" Youichi mengernyit menatap Sang Pangeran. "Itu seharusnya jadi pertanyaaanku! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tengah hutan bersama seorang anak haram? Dia bahkan nyaris merebut pedangmu dan kau hanya diam saja?"

Eijun berdecak, berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Kau salah paham!" Kelakarnya sewot. "Kazuya tidak berusaha merebut pedangku. Aku yang mengizinkannya untuk melihat dan menyentuhnya."

"Maaf?"

Eijun mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Ceritanya panjang." Ia berkata final lalu bersedekap. Mengerucutkan bibir dan bungkam seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"_Geez_, aku tetap akan memaksamu bicara nanti." Youichi menggerutu. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak punya waktu, kau sadar ini sudah tengah malam?"

Eijun membeliak kaget. "Apa?"

Youichi berdecak kecil, membungkuk untuk mengambil kembali pedangnya dan bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memelototi Kazuya. "Kau mau membuat kakak iparmu menunggu di Jantung Pinus dan menciptakan seratus lagu tentang kekalahanmu?"

"Ah!" Eijun melompat. "Perburuannya!"

"Perburuannya, _Pangeranku_." Kata Youichi. Lalu hidungnya berkerut. "Kenapa kau basah?"

"Eh? Oh, karena air?"

"Kau basah karena air, kau terbakar karena api. Wow! Kenapa aku tidak pernah kepikiran soal itu?"

"Cih! Aku benci kalau kau sarkas begitu!"

Kazuya tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa interaksi Eijun dan pengawalnya ini terasa menghibur.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu tertawa, Anak Haram." Youichi berkata dengan pahit, tapi kali ini Kazuya hanya mengangkat alis lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Anak haram ini punya nama." Kazuya berkata, tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kazuya."

Youichi mengeryit memandangnya seolah-olah ia mengharapkan Kazuya akan menyemburkan racun atau sejenisnya. Kemudian Eijun berdeham cukup keras dan membuat mereka berdua kembali memperhatikannya. "_Well_, Youichi kau sudah tahu, kan? Dia ini Kazuya, adiknya Chris. Dan Kazuya," Eijun menatapnya seklilas. "Ini Youichi, pengawal pribadiku. Maaf perkenalan kalian jadi tidak menyenangkan."

"Kenapa kau menjadi perantara?" Tuntut Youichi. "Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan anak ha—_Si __Kazuya_ ini?"

Eijun memutar mata dramatis. "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau pengasuhku, astaga."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau bocah yang perlu diasuh."

Eijun mengacuhkan Youichi dan menatap Kazuya dengan senyuman formal sebelum menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan mengembalikan pedang sigtygan milik Kazuya. "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku melihatnya."

Kazuya tersenyum miring. "Senang bisa melayanimu, Pangeran Eijun."

Eijun mendengus. "Kalian berdua seharusnya jadi sahabat karib. Setiap kali masing-masing dari kalian memanggilku _Pangeran_, entah kenapa rasaya justru menyebalkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kazuya dan Youichi berbagi seringai yang sama malam ini. "Itu hanya ada dalam imajenasimu." Sahut Youichi. Ia lalu menggerakkan pedangnya untuk mencungkil pedang Eijun di tanah, melemparkannya ke udara yang ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh Eijun seakan-akan mereka telah melakukan hal seperti ini ribuan kali. "Cepat naik ke kudamu, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kita harus secepatnya sampai ke Jantung Pinus."

Eijun menghela napas panjang, meyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan menangguk pada Youichi. Sebelum keduanya pergi, Eijun menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Kazuya sekali lagi.

"_It's really cool."_

Kazuya sendiri berusaha melawan mati-matian desiran asing di dadanya ketika mendapati senyuman yang Eijun berikan setelah itu.

* * *

…

* * *

"Aku benci jamuan." Eijun berkata selagi mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang diminta oleh Mei.

"Kali ini Para Serigala juga ikut." Youichi berbisik padanya.

"Serigala? Kapan mereka tiba?"

"Tadi malam, saat kita berburu."

Eijun merasa langkahnya menjadi bertambah berat. Ia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan serigala yang dimaksud Youichi, tapi kabar tentang mereka sudah sering sampai ke telinganya. Sayangnya kabar-kabar itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Serigala terkenal dengan sifatnya yang terkadang bisa lebih buruk dibanding Mei.

"Mei sendiri saja sudah cukup menyebalkan." Gumam Eijun kesal. "Sekarang aku harus terjebak jamuan bersama dua serigala juga? Ya ampun, ini Sungguh hari yang indah."

Eijun bisa mendengar Youichi menertawakannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelah ini Youichi mungkin akan mengolok-olok sikapnya yang tidak dewasa juga. Tapi Eijun tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menggerutu soal segala macam hal-hal menyebalkan yang mesti ia lakukan begitu sampai ke kerajaan ini. Rasanya ia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hari sesuai kehendaknya barang satu hari saja.

"Kau memang menarik, Pangeran Eijun." Youichi berbisik. "Kau dijodohkan dengan Putri yang cantik jelita, tapi kau begitu membenci saudara dan ayahnya. Kau menggerutu soal serigala dan bahkan berteman dengan seorang anak haram. Aku tidak akan kaget jika suatu hari nanti kau ternyata bisa bicara dengan badak."

Eijun berusaha untuk tidak memutar mata. "Tidak ada yang salah soal berteman dengan Kazuya. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia bisa kuajak mengobrol dan juga bertengkar. Nah, aku punya simpati pada orang-orang menyebalkan seperti itu karena," Eijun menyeringai dan menggerling pada Youichi yang kini menatapnya dengan hidung berkerut. "Pengawalku juga menyebalkan."

Youichi mendesis sementara Eijun tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menegapkan kedua bahunya. Ia menarik napas begitu melihat sepasang pintu besar yang telah dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit dan barisan pelayan di masing-masing sisinya. _Satu Singa dan dua Serigala_, Eijun membatin ketika pintu terbuka. _Ini pasti asyik._

Seperti para pengawal yang lainnya, Youichi tidak mengikuti Eijun sampai ke meja penjamuan. Youichi memisahkan diri bersama para pengawal lain di meja khusus para pengawal. Bertugas menjaga pedang Eijun karena mereka memang dilarang membawa senjata ke acara jamuan.

Eijun melihat dua orang sudah duduk di hadapan meja. Keduanya berambut pirang. Salah satunya adalah Mei, sementara yang lainnya Eijun duga adalah satu di antara dua Serigala.

"Pangeran Eijun." Mei menyeringai begitu Eijun berada cukup dekat. "Senang melihatmu segar bugar setelah perburuan semalam."

Eijun balas tersenyum sebelum pelayan menarik kursinya dan ia duduk berhadapan dengan Mei. "Kau terlihat sama bugarnya, Pangeran Mei."

Mei menyebarkan seringai angkuhnya sebelum melirik ke arah satu orang lain. "Ah, perkenalkan, Pangeran dari Utara. Putra Mahkota Kōshū."

Eijun menatap pemuda itu. Kōshū memiliki aura Serigala seperti kebanyakan orang Utara. Dingin, tajam, mengintimidasi. Matanya abu-abu kebiruan seperti awan badai. Kōshū menatap Eijun dengan datar sebelum memberi anggukan kecil. "Pangeran Eijun, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Suara Kōshū rendah dan dalam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Kōshū." Sahut Eijun akhirnya, tersenyum formal pada pangeran itu.

Seseorang bersiul nyaring, yang membuat ketiganya menoleh. Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan Kōshū, sama-sama memiliki bordiran serigala di dadanya.

"_Kōsei_." Mei mendesis dingin. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tak acuh. Ia terlihat seolah istana ini adalah taman bermainnya dan keberadaan Mei sama sekali bukan hal yang patut dia pedulikan.

"Maaf terlambat, Tuan-Tuan." Pemuda itu berkata. Rambutnya platina abu-abu, dan matanya kuning amber menggerling main-main, ia memiliki cengiran tak seimbang di bibirnya.

_Pangeran Kōsei_, Eijun mengingat. Meski ia lebih tua dari Kōshū, sudah jelas sampai kapanpun Kōsei tak akan dinobatkan menjadi raja karena ia hanya anak dari seorang selir, bukan permaisuri.

Kōsei menarik satu kursi sebelum pelayan sempat melakukan itu untuknya. Kemudian duduk santai seolah ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, tampaknya sama sekali tak mau repot-repot melapisi diri dengan _table manner_ dan sejenisnya.

Saat Eijun mengamati Kōsei, pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan hampir membuat Eijun tersedak. Kōsei menampilkan cengiran lebar, binar matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sengaja tak disembunyikan. "Pangeran Eijun!" Ia berseru lantang. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Kōsei berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Eijun mencoba untuk mengusir ekspersi melongo di wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Kōsei menyambar tangannya nyaris terlalu cepat, terlalu kuat, genggaman begitu erat dan mengguncangnya berkali-kali. "Wah! Kau benar-benar seperti apa yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang."

Eijun mengangkat alis, jabatan Kōsei bahkan belum terlepas. "Maaf?"

Kōsei tertawa renyah dan melepaskan jabatannya. "Kau terlihat lebih muda, kau tinggi, kau tampan dan juga manis."

Eijun terbatuk kecil. _Manis? Mustahil!_ Relung hatinya memprotes. Namun demikian ia masih bisa menjaga ekspresinya dengan tersenyum simpul pada Kōsei. "Mungkin aku memang lebih banyak mengambil wajah ibuku."

Kōsei membalasnya dengan cengiran lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. "Ibumu mungkin bahkan lebih cantik dari yang kau bayangkan."

_Dia melantur_, bantin Eijun berkata. Ia lalu melirik pada Mei yang tampaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan haruskah ia menyumpal mulut Kōsei atau mengikatnya di kursi agar bisa duduk dengan sopan.

"Pangeran Kōshū," Suara Mei lantang menggema dan berhasil mengambil alih semua perhatian. Mata biru elektriknya menatap Kōshū lurus-lurus. "Apa kerajaanmu tidak mewajibkan seseorang belajar tata krama di meja makan?"

Sindiran untuk Kōsei, Eijun bisa mengerti dengan jelas. Kōshū masih tampak tenang, menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar sementara Kōsei memperlebar senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku yakin semua kerajaan mengajarkan tentang tata krama, Yang Mulia." Kōshū menjawab. "Tapi hanya kerajaan tertentu saja yang mengizinkan kita hidup sebagai diri sendiri."

Mei menatap tajam pada Kōshū. Eijun bisa merasakan ketegangan itu. Ia rasanya bagai melihat dua bom dipertemukan, lalu kini tinggal menanti-nanti mana yang akan meledak lebih dulu. Lucunya, dalam situasi ini Eijun justru teringat desas-desus yang menyatakan bahwa Mei seharusnya bertunangan dengan Kōshū. Tapi karena Kōshū terlahir sebagai laki-laki alih-alih perempuan, pertunangan itu belum juga dilaksanakan sampai detik ini. Membayangkannya saja Eijun nyaris tertawa, ia tidak lagi bisa menoleransi seberapa tamak Sang Raja karena menjodohkan anak-anaknya pada para pewaris resmi kerajaan lain. Membangun dinasti dan menyebarkan gen keluarganya untuk menguasai semua wilayah.

"Wah, wah," Lagi-lagi Kōsei angkat suara. Cengiran masih setia mengisi wajahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak siapa yang menang di antara _Singa_ dan _Serigala_."

Mei mendengus. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Ia menyeringai pada Kōshū dan juga Kōsei. "Singa adalah raja hutan." Ia bicara dengan begitu tegas seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra yang tak akan bisa dipatahkan. "Serigala hanya ditakuti karena lolongannya pada bulan purnama." Mei tersenyum meremehkan, lalu beralih menatap Eijun. Memandang dengan hina. "Phoenix bahkan hanya sebuah legenda."

Eijun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan kukunya mengiris epidermis. Ini adalah sebauh penghinaan. Mei menghina simbol kerajaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa sebuah legenda dari dongeng anak-anak mengalahkan raja hutan, hm?" Mei dendengus dan tertawa geli. "Itu mustahil."

Eijun bernapas perlahan. Ia bersyukur saat ini pedangnya ada pada Youichi, jika tidak mungkin pedang itu sudah memutus kepala Mei dari tubuhnya. Mencoba membangun kendali diri dan tidak meledak, Eijun akhirnya menatap balik pada Mei. Tersenyum seolah ia adalah pemenangnya. "Phoenix adalah makhluk yang dapat terlahir kembali dari abu, Pangeran Mei, apa kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Eijun meraba piala anggurnya, tak memudarkan senyuman. "Phoenix tidak mudah kau temui seperti binatang lain, tapi kemunculannya tidak pernah terkalahkan, satu-satunya yang dapat membunuhnya hanyalah ketika ia memilih untuk membakar dirinya sendiri."

Mei mendengus angkuh. "Tetap saja, itu hanya—"

"Dan soal Serigala." Kōsei memotong ucapan Mei tanpa rasa bersalah. Menyeringai pada semua orang lalu menyilangkan kaki dan meneguk piala anggurnya dengan santai. "Singa memang raja hutan. Tapi kita tidak pernah menemukan serigala dalam sirkus."

Detik itu, Eijun menyadari betapa para pangeran tidak seharusnya duduk bersama dalam satu meja.

* * *

…

* * *

Kazuya baru kembali ke _mansion_ Takigawa setelah empat malam berada di tengah hutan. Langsung mendapat perintah bahwa ia harus ikut bersama Chris mengunjungi istana atas perintah Mei. Kazuya ingin menolak mentah-mentah perintah itu, ia tahu istana itu tak pernah ramah padanya. Ia selalu diperlakukan sebagai orang buangan, keberadaanya bahkan tak berarti, tapi rupanya Mei masih belum bosan bermain-main dengan harga dirinya.

"Apa ini sudah pas, Tuan?"

Kazuya mengerjap, menunduk untuk menatap seorang gadis pelayan yang tengah memasangkan pakaian tuik tubuhnya. Kazuya sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang dia pakai, jenis kain apa, model seperti apa dan segala macamnya, karena pada akhirnya ia hanya diperbolehkan memakai warna hitam secara keseluruhan. Meski begitu Kazuya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Ya, ku rasa cukup."

Gadis itu mundur ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah pin dengan ukiran kepala rusa jantan lalu mendekat kembali pada Kazuya. Tepat saat tangan gadis itu hendak menyematkan pin di dadanya, Kazuya menahan tangannya dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan mendongak kembali. "Tidak perlu." Kazuya berkata. "Aku tidak perlu memakai itu."

Si pelayan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk dengan resah. "Maaf, Tuan.." Cicitnya, tangannya meremas pin kuat-kuat selagi kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Kazuya.

Menghela napas, Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu pelayan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah." Saat pelayan itu mendongak dan mata mereka kembali bertemu, Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil yang membuat gadis itu merona. "Terima kasih."

Kali ini gadis itu menunduk, mundur salah tingkah hingga menjatuhkan beberapa barang dari atas meja. Ia kemudian buru-buru meminta maaf dan membersekan semua kekacauan dengan gugup sebelum membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan Kazuya.

"Dia menyukaimu."

Kazuya menoleh, mendapati Chris berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Senyum Chris ramah, selalu. Ia menatap Kazuya seakan-akan mereka adalah sepasang saudara kandung.

"Dan bukan hanya dia, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu belakangan ini, Kazuya."

Kazuya balas menyeringai. "Senang mendengarnya." Jawabnya main-main, mengamati Chris yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan resmi dengan pin kepala rusa jantan di dadanya.

Chris melangkah ke dalam, berdiri di dekat Kazuya. "Semakin kau dewasa, semakin banyak orang terpesona padamu, huh? Padahal beberapa tahun lalu kau cuma anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan kurus."

"Wah, terima kasih. Aku tidak sadar kalau dulu aku seimut itu."

"Pertumbuhanmu sangat pesat dua tahun belakangan ini. Apa diam-diam para pelayan memberikanmu porsi makan khusus atau sejenisnya?"

Kazuya menyipitkan mata, memandangi Chris dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya lalu kembali menatap matanya. "Kau tetap lebih tinggi dariku."

"Kau punya banyak pelayan wanita yang diam-diam naksir padamu."

"Dan kau punya seluruh gadis bangsawan yang jatuh cinta tiap kali kau lewat di hadapan mereka."

Chris menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar pandai bicara, ya?"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Aku sering mendapatkan lawan bicara yang menarik akhir-akhir ini." Kazuya berujar dan seketika wajah Eijun melintas dalam benaknya.

"Mungkin kau bisa bicara pada Pangeran Mei nanti."

Kazuya tersenyum masam. "Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah tahu betul bahwa aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya."

Satu tangan Chris bergerak menepuk bahu Kazuya. "Kuatkan dirimu, oke? Ini tidak akan lama."

Mungkin sudah seribu kali Chris melakukan ini padanya. Menyemangatinya sesaat sebelum ia harus berhadapan dengan Mei, memberinya sokongan dan kalimat-kalimat sederhana untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku paham." Kazuya menjawab, Chris menatapnya dengan senyum sendu dan seketika bekas luka di tangan Kazuya terasa seolah terbakar. Rasa sakit yang bertahun-tahun itu muncul kembali. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku harap bisa melakukan lebih banyak untukmu, Kazuya. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan seseorang yang mengharapkan sesuatu semacam itu."

"_Yeah_, lagi pula aku tidak kan menyalahkan kesetianmu. Bagaimanapun kau telah disumpah untuk selalu di sisi Pangeran Mei, kan?"

Wajah Chris berubah, senyumnya dingin dan pahit. "Ya." Chris menarik tangannya dari bahu Kazuya lalu membusungkan dada. "_Well_, sebaiknya kau cepat. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang mansion." Lalu ia berbalik dan mengkah ke luar. Selangkah setelah Chris mencapai pintu, Kazuya memanggilnya kembali. bangsawan muda itu menoleh, mengangkat satu aslinya tinggi. "Ya? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Kazuya menarik napas, menghembuskannya cepat. Menatap Chris lekat ke manik mata. "Akankah kau tetap berada di sisi Mei meski kau tahu itu salah?"

Ada keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya sementara Chris masih merapatkan bibir dan membiarkan pertanyaan Kazuya menggantung begitu saja. Kazuya kembali menguatkan tekad, menggerakkan lidahnya sekali lagi untuk bertanya. "Akankah kau tetap memihak Mei meskipun ada orang lain yang lebih baik dan lebih layak?"

Pada akhirnya, sampai mereka menaiki kuda masing-masing dan pergi menuju istana, Chris tetap tak memberi Kazuya satupun jawaban.

* * *

…

* * *

"Tempat apa ini?"

Kazuya menoleh dan mendapati Eijun duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengamati sekitar dengan tatapan menerka-nerka. Matanya bergerak ke sagala arah, mengamati berbagai hal yang ada di sekeliling mereka, rasa penasaran memenuhi wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya ia bertemu dengan mata Kazuya, ada tatapan menuntut penjelasan di sana.

"Kelihatannya seperti apa?" Kazuya justru balik bertanya. Meluruskan kakinya ke rerumputan tempatnya duduk.

"Taman?" Eijun mengangkat satu alis tinggi, lalu kembali memgamati sekelilingnya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, ini agak liar jika disebut taman."

"Tempat ini memang kurang mendapat perhatian meski masih masuk bagian dari halaman istana."

"Hmm… jadi itulah alasannya kau membawaku kabur ke mari?"

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi, menantap Eijun dengan seulas senyum miring dan rasa geli yang merambat di dadanya. "Membawamu kabur, eh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku membawamu pergi?"

Itu benar, mengingat kembali setengah jam lalu saat Kazuya belum lama tiba di istana bersama para rombongan Takigawa. Kazuya meminta Chris pergi lebih dulu karena ia perlu memastikan sesuatu, Kazuya merasakan kuda yang ditunganginya berjalan agak aneh sehingga ia perlu memeriksa apakah kakinya baik-baik saja. Chris sepakat dan pergi lebih dulu untuk memenuhi permintaan Mei, dan saat Kazuya hendak menyusul Chris, ia justru berpapasan dengan Eijun.

"Aku hanya bosan." Suara Eijun kembali membuat Kazuya menoleh. "Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, jadi apa salahnya kalau kita kabur bersama? Lagi pula dilihat sekilas saja aku bisa langsung tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak suka dengan apapun yang semestinya kau lakukan di sini."

Kazuya meraih daun kering yang tersebar acak di sekitarnya lalu meremasnya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. "Aku sedang menemani kakakku."

"Menemui Mei?"

"_Yeah_." Kazuya meniup serpihan daun dari telapak tangannya. "Mungkin mereka mulai curiga karena sampai sekarang aku belum juga muncul."

"Nah, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah soal itu karena mungkin saat ini Youichi juga telah menyusun seratus cara untuk membunuhku."

Kazuya terpingkal geli. "Kau benar-benar punya hubungan spesial dengan pengawalmu itu, hm?"

Eijun menatapnya tajam. Sepasang mata emas memukau yang selalu berhasil membuat pertahanan Kazuya bergetar. "Dia sudah bersamaku sejak aku kecil. Hampir-hampir seperti dia adalah kakakku sendiri." Kemudian Eijun membuang napas panjang dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas rumput dan daun-daun kering. Merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan nyaman seolah-olah ia lebih suka tidur di alam terbuka dibandingkan kasur mewah kerajaan. "Cuacanya bagus," Eijun bergumam, lagi-lagi tersenyum inosen sembari mengerling pada Kazuya. "Rasanya aku mau tidur."

"Sungguh tingkah yang mempesona, Pangeran Eijun."

Eijun mencebik. "Berhenti menggerutu, Kazuya." Ia mulai memjamkan mata. "Semua orang perlu tidur di saat cuaca bagus."

"Semua pangeran tidak tidur di sembarang tempat terbuka seperti ini."

Eijun mengerucutkan bibir, matanya sudah terpejam, dan wajahnya menjadi lucu karena hal itu. "Semua orang tidak seharusnya mengganggu pangeran yang ingin tidur."

Kazuya tertawa renyah dan tidak mendebat lagi. Ia mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Eijun perlahan-lahan mengendur dan menjadi lebih rileks. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, wajah itu kini telah berubah menjadi semanis malaikat dan sepolos bayi. Deru napasnya tenang dan teratur, naik turun dadanya lembut dan begitu normal, beberapa helai rambut Eijun bergoyang tiap kali angin melintas seolah membuainya dalam mimpi. Tanpa sadar, Kazuya tersenyum mengamati wajah itu.

Kazuya bisa memastikan bahwa Eijun benar-benar tertidur karena saat Kazuya menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh rambut Sang Pangeran, Eijun sama sekali tak menepis atau menunjukkan penolakan. Hal yang membuat Kazuya beringsut lebih dekat dan menyentuh Eijun lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Mungkin Kazuya terlalu lelah pasca empat malam menginap di tengah hutan, mungkin Kazuya terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu memandangi wajah tertidur Eijun, atau mungkin Kazuya hanya merasa penasaran akan sessuatu yang menyeruak di dasar hatinya, mendorongnya untuk maju lebih dekat ke wajah lelap Eijun, mendekatkan wajahnya dan terpaku memandangi sepasang bibir Sang Pangeran yang sedikit terbuka.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_, pikir Kazuya. Namun nyatanya ia justru mengambil jarak lebih dekat hingga berhasil menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Eijun. Hanya tiga detik sebelum Kazuya kembali menarik diri karena menyadari mata Eijun telah terbuka. Sepasang iris mata emas menatap lekat ke arahnya dan membuat bunyi jantung Kazuya begitu ribut di balik rongga dadanya. Kazuya menelan ludah, membuka mulut mempersiapkan segala penjelasan yang hendak ia luncurkan jika Eijun mulai meneriaki atau menunjukkan kamarahan padanya. Akan tetapi Eijun tidak juga merespon, hanya menatap Kazuya lekat-lekat, tak ada kemarahan, tak ada tuntutan apapun.

"Eijun, aku—"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kazuya berkedip.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Eijun mengulang pertanyaan. Tak membiarkan Kazuya lolos dari tatapannya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti."

Mata Kazuya melebar tak percaya.

Eijun justru tersenyum geli memandangi ekspresi melongo di wajah Kazuya. "_You're really clueless now, Kazuya." _

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan Kazuya mendengus, membalas senyuman Eijun dengan seringai tanpa perlawanan di bibirnya. _"You're really troublesome, Prince Eijun."_

Lalu Kazuya kembali bergerak, menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dengan Eijun. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pangeran itu. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Berkali-kali hingga mereka kehabisan napas.

* * *

…

* * *

a/n: Hai~ *nyengir* iya, agresif banget mereka langsung cipokan tanpa babibu, bangga saya wkwkwk/nak. Saya mungkin perlu jelasin bahwa cerita ini berlatar pada wilayah yang dibagi menjadi empat kerajaan besar di antaranya:  
1) Kerajaan Barat; Singa, identik dengan warna merah (Mei dan Azura)  
2) Kerajaan Selatan: Phoenix, identik dengan warna biru tua (Eijun)  
3) Kerajaan Utara: Serigala, identik dengan warna abu-abu (Kōshū dan Kōsei)  
4) Kerajaan Timur: Arion , identik dengan warna hitam, sudah musnah sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu akibat serangan dari Raja Barat (ayahnya Mei)

Oiya soal umur, saya bikin agak beda dari canon ya hehe. Eijun (17), Kazuya (17), Chris (19), Mei (18), Azura (18), Youichi (18), Kōsei (19), Kōshū (17). Kalian bebas menebak atau menerka-nerka ini cerita bakalan kayak gimana :v silakan berhipotesa di kolom review. Let me know how do you think :D Anyway, untuk judul chapter depan saya masih gegana antara "_**The**_ _**Secret**_" atau _**"The Prophecy" **_boleh vote? :v

**Balasan Review:**

**RemaraCMH00A**, makasih udah baca uwuwu. Duh, Eijun emang keren dari embrio, kamu kemana aja baru sadar?/bukan.  
**Guest**, hehe entah saya juga gatau endingnya bakal kayak gimana. Tunggu aja *wink*  
**Bakpia Hidup**, Aw makasiih banyak/hug. Iya-iya doakan dan support terus ya biar lanjut/modus!  
**ratusan971gmail**, wkwkwk jangan sampe gantung? Hmm, bisa diatur/kok?  
**MISAWA FOREVER**, uhuk kupikir bakalan banyak yang gak suka pas Eijun sarkas, ternya pada suka ya/terbang.  
**Valkyrie Ai**, saya gatau mesti gimana bales review kamu wkwkwk. Bodo ah, sana hype aja sampe puas/gak gitu  
**Atma Venusia**, eh? What? Mei? Wkwk kayaknya di chapter ini saya matahin ekspetasi kamu karena Mei sebenarnya dijodohin sama Kōshū/kabur.  
**Sigung-chan**, wah kamu suka GoT juga? Awuwuwu, jarang banget nemu temen sejenis/wei. Ah, Dany sama Cersei? Padahal aku lebih suka Arya wkwk


	4. The Prophecy

Begitu Youichi membuka mulut dan siap untuk menceramahinya, Eijun cepat-cepat mengangkat satu tangan ke udara. "Iya, aku salah."

Youichi menggeram. "Sadarkah kau sudah berapa lama—"

"Aku tidak pergi ke luar istana. Masih di sekitar halaman dan sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan yang mengancam keselamatanku."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku minta maaf." Eijun berkata sungguh-sungguh dan menatap lekat dua iris hijau Youichi. "Aku seharusnya memberimu tanda atau apa pun agar kau tidak khawatir, aku mengaku salah."

"Pangeran Eijun—"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan sebagai tindakan memberontak atau semacamnya, oke? Aku baik-baik saja, aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah denganmu atau siapa pun. Aku cuma, _well_… ingin berkeliling sendirian. Ah! yaa, tentu saja kau boleh melaporkan tindakanku pada ayah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena—"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Eijun berkedip. Beku menatap Youichi yang baru saja membentaknya. Pemuda itu kelihatan geram bahkan urat-urat di lehernya kini menonjol seperti pita hijau di balik kulitnya.

"_Oh, God!_" Youichi membuang napas berat. "Aku bakan belum menyelesaikan satu kalimat pun!" Geramnya frustasi, mengacak rambutnya untuk melambangkan kegusaran. "Berhentilah memotong ucapanku, _My Prince?_"

Eijun mengangguk, kaku dan salah tingkah. "O-oke."

Youichi lalu memandangi Eijun secara keseluruhan dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seratus persen!"

Mata Youichi justru kian menyipit, pemuda itu bahkan maju lebih dekat hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Eijun. Mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan lebih baik. "Apa kau baru makan sesuatu?"

"Huh?" Eijun mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tidak makan apa pun."

"Minum?"

"Tidak."

Gelombang tercipta di jarak antara kedua alis mata Youichi. Kerutan-kerutan penuh tanya dan introgatif sementara matanya masih menatap lekat pada Eijun. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Eijun menyentuh wajahnya sebagai respon alami. "Wajahku kenapa?"

"Wajahmu benar-benar merah."

Napas Eijun tertahan di paru-parunya.

Mata Youichi menyipit lagi menjadi jauh lebih tajam. "Bakhan sampai ke telinga dan lehermu."

Eijun mulai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dan ia mendapat firasat menggelisahkan bahwa saat ini wajahnya justru bertambah merah.

"Dan lagi," Youichi makin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bibirmu juga bengkak."

Eijun lekas memalingkan muka.

"Kau kelihatan seperti baru kena alergi."

Kali ini Eijun hanya sanggup tertawa keki dan mencoba menghindari tatapan Youichi. "Aku baik-baik saja, hehe." Ia berdeham untuk memperbaiki suaranya yang terdengar mencurigakan. "Cuma sedikit kepanasan."

"Kepanasan?" Youichi mengernyit tajam. "Di malam hari?"

"_Well_," Eijun mengambil langkah mundur dari Youichi dan melonggarkan kerah pakaiannya seolah mengusir hawa panas. "Mungkin saja, kan?" Menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas lalu menepis mati-matian saat ia merasakan jejak bibir Kazuya di sana. "Cuaca di sini dan di tempat kita jelas berbeda, aku masih beradaptasi."

"Lalu kenapa bibirmu bengkak? Memangnya bibirmu bengkak saat kau kepanasan?"

"…_that's was… I wondering why.."_

"_Pangeran_." Suara Youichi lugas dan Eijun tahu ia kini harus berani menatap ke wajah Youichi serta berhenti menghindari tatapannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Bersama satu tarikan napas panjang yang dilanjut dengan menghembuskannya perlahan, Eijun kemudian maju dan kembali mendekat pada Youichi. Menyimpan satu tangannya di bahu pemuda itu dan memberi remasan cukup kuat sebelum kepalanya menunduk hingga ia berada cukup dekat dengan telinga sang pengawal. "Youichi," Eijun berbisik, membuat suaranya terdengar serius. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, kita lanjutkan percakapan ini besok, oke?" Lalu tanpa menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Youichi, Eijun buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Dari mana saja, Kazuya?"

Kazuya merutuk diri sebelum berbalik ke sumber suara. Chris berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada, menatapnya dengan garis curiga. Kazuya mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya, mencoba untuk rileks mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu melambai. "_Hello, brother._"

Chris mengerutkan alisnya sebagai bentuk tak berminat membalas sapaan ramah Kazuya. "Kau menghilang selama berjam-jam. Kau meminta izin untuk memeriksa kudamu, tapi kau bahkan tidak muncul sampai akhir."

"Apa Mei marah?"

"Untungnya tidak." Chris berjalan mendekat dan berhenti dua langkah di depannya. "Dia sudah setengah mabuk saat aku tiba. Dan dia terus merancau tentang Para Pangeran lain yang membuatnya kesal. Dia hampir tidak menyadari bahwa kau tidak ada."

Kazuya menghembuskan napas lega mendengar penjelasan itu. "Aku tidak berniat melarikan diri, sungguh."

"Jadi dari mana saja kau?"

Kazuya berdeham kecil dan mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. "Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan kami mengobrol. Aku sedikit lupa waktu dan tidak sadar sudah berjam-jam."

"Seseorang?" Kepala Chris miring sedikit dan menatap Kazuya dengan lebih seksama. "Siapa?"

"Seorang"—_pangeran__—_"teman."

"Kau punya teman? Di kawasan istana?" Tatapan Chris bagai tak percaya. "Ku pikir selama ini kau benci orang-orang istana."

Kazuya menyeringai. "Nah, biasanya orang-orang istana membenciku lebih dulu."

Chris mendengus, ekspresinya melunak dan tatapannya tak lagi berusaha mencari tahu maupun juga penuh rasa curiga. "Kau sempat minum dengan temanmu itu?"

_"Nope."_

"_Then why your face all red like you just have drunk?_"

Kazuya membatu.

"Bibirmu juga bengkak, Kazuya. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kazuya terasa seperti menthol dan kayu manis. Eijun bisa merasakan bagaimana mulut Kazuya terasa dingin kemudian perlahan meleleh dan menghangat sebelum akhirnya bertambah panas seiring dengan gerakan bibir dan lidah mereka yang makin berani. Membagi ciuman demi ciuman agresif seolah berusaha memangsa satu sama lain.

Perut Eijun berputar, ingatan itu masih mendatangkan reaksi kuat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh darahnya terasa mendidih tiap kali mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Kazuya kemarin. Ciuman maraton yang tak bisa ia hentikan itu bertrasformosa menjadi adiktif dan merenggut kewarasannya perlahan-lahan.

_Damn it!_

Tinjunya melayang ke tembok terdakat. Di dalam kepalanya serangkaian visualisasi terus berulang. Wajah Kazuya yang begitu dekat, kecupan singkatnya di kali pertama, wajah terkejutnya, sampai bagaimana pemuda itu menyeringai lalu menyanggupi tantangan yang Eijun lontarkan hingga akhirnya mereka berguling di atas rumput dengan mulut saling melumat dan menghisap.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari kepalaku!"

Eijun nyaris membanting vas bunga untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya andai tidak lebih dulu diintrupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya?"

"Saya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan pada anda, Pangeran."

Eijun menyernyit, tidak biasanya seorang suruhan langsung menghadap padanya seperti ini. Biasanya segala informasi atau undangan apa pun akan lebih dulu disampaikan pada Youichi. Apakah Youichi masih marah karena kemarin Eijun menghindari dan tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya? Eijun membuang napas berat, menatap ke arah pintu yang tertutup. "Katakan."

"Pangeran Kōsei mengundang anda sore ini untuk berjalan-jalan di taman istana, Pangeran."

_K__ō__sei? Mau apa dia?_ Eijun sama sekali tidak mendapat pertanda macam apapun tentang apa yang hendak Kōsei bicarakan dengannya. Tidak mungkin juga pangeran dari utara itu hanya ingin berjalan-jalan tanpa punya misi tertentu, bukan?

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang." Eijun akhirnya memberi jawaban, tapi setelah ini ia harus tetap bicara dengan Youichi dan mungkin juga meminta Youichi untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan Kōsei.

"Baik, Pangeran." Suara di balik pintu menjawab hormat. "Saya permisi."

_Ini aneh_, Eijun membantin. Ia yakin sekarang sudah cukup siang tapi Youichi bahkan belum menemuinya sama sekali. Apa pemuda itu sungguh marah? Menjadi frustasi karena tidak menemukan satupun jawaban, Eijun hanya mengacak rambutnya sebelum kemudian berdiri tegak dan mencoba bernapas normal.

"Aku harus menemui Youichi." Ia menyambar pedangnya yang tersimpan di atas meja lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Eijun tidak bermaksud menguping saat ia melewati salah satu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Akan tetapi suara Raja terlalu jelas untuk terdengar ke telinganya. Sang Raja sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, sepertinya _Lord_ Takigawa, suara mereka terdengar serius seperti membicarakan masalah penting. Dan Eijun mendapati dirinya berubah licik dan mengerdap memanfaatkan ilmu bayangannya untuk lebih dekat dan mendengar lebih banyak percakapan.

"Ramalan bodoh itu tidak akan terjadi." Suara raja terdengar tajam. "Kita sudah mengubah semua kemungkinannya, Jorge."

_Ramalan…_ benak Eijun berkata. Ia tak mengerti ramalan seperti apa sampai raja meluangkan waktu untuk membicarakannya secara serius seperti ini.

"Takhtaku tidak akan digulingkan dan Kerajaan Barat akan terus berjaya." Sang Raja tertawa datar. "Rencana kita sukses, Jorge. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma kejayaanku sampai ratusan tahun ke depan."

Eijun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci dan ingin menghajar Sang Raja atas setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut bengkoknya. Rasanya kebencian itu selalu mendidih di dalam darahnya dan menghasilkan kawah-kawah yang siap memuntahkan dendam setatus kali lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia." Suara _Lord_ Takigawa terdengar tenang. "Bijakkah keputusan untuk menikahkan anak itu dengan Putri Azura?"

Tubuh Eijun membeku. _Pernikahan dengan Azura? Mereka mimbicarakanku?_

"Apa masalahnya?" suara raja menyahut. "Biar bagaimanapun dia juga seorang pangeran. Azura adalah tuan putri, sudah sepantasnya dia menikah dengan pangeran."

"Tapi, bukankah itu artinya—"

"Kita tidak bisa membahas ini di sini." Raja mengintrupsi. "Kalian semua, tinggalkan kami berdua dan tutup pintunya."

Eijun membeliak, buru-buru menjauh dari pintu dan beranjak pergi sebelum para prajurit dan pelayan memergokinya. Tapi bahkan setelah menjauh dari ruangan itu dan sampai ia tiba di hadapan Youichi dan bicara dengan pemuda hijau itu, pikirannya masih berhamburan akan rasa penasaran tentang percakapan Raja dengan _Lord_ Takigawa sebelumnya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya berbalik. Dua tahun silam, ia akan terlompat kaget jika ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggil atau muncul di dekatnya. Kini, Kazuya sudah lebih mampu mengontrol denyut nadinya, begitu pula hasratnya untuk menendang selangkangan ayahnya dan berlari kabur.

"Kau di sini?"

"Ya." Kazuya mengulas senyum sopan begitu bertemu dengan sepasang mata amber _Lord_ Takigawa. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian resminya di istana, tampak segar bugar di usianya yang menginjak setengah abad.

"Kapan kau tiba? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar kau sudah kembali."

Selalu, setiap kali sang ayah mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengajaknya bergabung dalam percakapan normal seperti ini, sensasi cambukan kecil itu melecut dadanya dan membuat telapak tangannya bergetar dingin hingga ia harus mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat guna mengusir kegelisahan dan rasa tak nyaman itu.

"Aku menemani Chris, kami tiba di sini kemarin sore."

Jorge mengangguk, ia mengamati Kazuya dan memberikan tatapan ganjil seakan-akan kasihan, seakan-akan Kazuya tidak seharusnya berada di sini, atau memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti yang telah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Bentuk simpati itu, bagi Kazuya adalah lelucon yang paling tidak lucu karena ayahnya sendiri yang membentuk jati dirinya sebagai seorang anak haram. Jika memang tak tega, kenapa pria itu tidak membunuhnya saja sejak bayi hingga ia tak harus menanggung penderitaan seperti ini?

"Kau sibuk, Kazuya?"

Kazuya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya waktu dan harus buru-buru pergi. Namun ia tak menemukan satu pun alasan yang tepat karena ia memang tak punya kesibukan apa pun. Pada akhirnya ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak sibuk."

Jorge Takigawa mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku baru saja melakukan percakapan serius bersama raja yang membuat kepalaku sakit, kau bersedia menemaniku minum teh?"

Tujuh belas tahun Kazuya hidup dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan ayahnya. Mencoba untuk membenci pria terhormat yang telah menciptakan gelar memalukan permanen dalam hidupnya. Tujuh belas tahun, dan Kazuya masih berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya, tapi pada akhinya ia tetap kalah akan sensitivitas di hatinya yang sejujurnya begitu mendambakan pengakuan dari pria itu. Kazuya menarik napas, mencoba mengusir kegetiran di dadanya. "Ya."

Ayahnya membawanya ke sebuah pavilun terbuka yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur kecil. Setelah semua kudapan dan teh tersaji di meja, ayahnya meminta para pelayan dan pengawal meninggalkan mereka berdua. Alhasil membuat Kazuya agak merinding, ia tidak terbiasa dengan jarak yang terlalu intim. Tanpa adanya orang lain di antara mereka, kazuya ragu bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tanpa tergagap atau memuntahkan minumannya.

"Aku tidak punya gambaran apa saja yang kau lakukan selama beberapa malam di tengah hutan, Kazuya."

_Di antara semua hal_, batin Kazuya, _mengapa kau harus bertanya soal itu? _Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan. Aku bisa berburu, memancing, berkuda, mempelajari banyak hal dari alam."

Jorge tertawa kecil. "Saat kau kecil, kau biasanya hanya bersembunyi di perpustakaan dan menghabiskan semua buku. Sekarang rupanya kau sudah membaca semua buku dan mulai menjelajah ke luar?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Kazuya menyahut, berupaya untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu getir. "_Lady_ Takigawa tidak pernah suka aku berkeliaran di sekitar _mansion_ saat ada pertemuan para bangsawan."

Lagi-lagi kilatan simpati melintas di mata ayahnya. "Kau bisa mengabaikan kebenciannya." Ia berkata, tapi bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar ragu-ragu. "Chris sangat menyanyangimu, kau tahu itu. Dan aku tak pernah memerintahkan satu pun orang-orang di _mansion_ untuk memperlakukanmu secara berbeda."

Kazuya nyaris tertawa, bagaimana bisa ka mengabaikan _Lady_ Takigawa sementara wanita itu adalah yang paling berkuasa saat ayahnya tak ada di _mansion_? Kazuya menyentuh permukaan cangkir tehnya secara melingkar dengan ujung jari. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ia berkata. "Aku tidak akan lagi menangis atau berlari kabur tiap kali _Lady_ Takigawa menunjukkan kebenciannya padaku."

"Kau benar-benar sulit dimengerti, Kazuya." Suara ayahnya terdengar begitu jauh, dan anehnya Kazuya merasakan kesedihan dalam suara itu. "Aku tak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu."

_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti!_ Kazuya ingin berkata dengan lantang dan bahkan menggebrak meja, tapi ia tertahan di kursinya dan hanya mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Kini, ia sadar kemarahan seperti apa pun tak akan berguna, takdirnya tidak akan berubah dalam sekejap mata dan ia tak akan pernah berubah dalam satu malam menjadi kesatria atau bangsawan murni sekalipun ia menghancurkan seisi taman untuk meluapkan kekecewaannya.

"_My Lord,_" Kazuya kembali berkata. Bibirnya berkedut membayangkan ada berapa banyak anak yang memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan _lord_? Sungguh ironi.

"Ya?"

Kazuya menarik dan menghembuskan napas cepat, mengumpulkan segenap keberenaian dan mengubah kegelisahannya menjadi nyali. "Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

Sekilas, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat wajah ayahnya menegang sebelum kemudian pria itu kembali memasang wajah tenang dan mengangguk. "Katakan."

"Izinkan aku pergi." Kazuya mencoba menepis bahwa suaranya terasa bagaikan memohon. "Biarkan aku memulai kehidupanku sendiri jauh dari sini. Mungkin aku akan menemukan suatu tempat yang lebih cocok denganku."

Sang _Lord_ menghirup udara dengan berat. Menatap Kazuya lama dan membuat ekspersei seolah ia baru saja ditusuk. Kemudian ia berpaling dari Kazuya, menggeleng tipis. "Maaf, Kazuya."

Kazuya hampir mendengus, tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. Selalu, ia tak pernah diizinkan pergi. Dibiarkan tetap tinggal di wilayah yang membenci kehadirannya dan diberi tatapan kebencian juga siksaan psikis abadi. "Kenapa?" Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak menggeram marah. "Kenapa begitu bersikeras membuatku tetap di sini sedangkan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Ayahnya terlihat seolah menahan muntah dan berusaha untuk lepas dari topik ini. "Ke mana kau hendak pergi memangnya?"

Kazuya mengambil jeda. Ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan ke mana ia harus pergi sebelumnya, tapi beberapa hari ini… "Selatan, mungkin?"

"_Selatan_?" Suara ayahnya terdengar seolah dicekik. "Kau tahu betul itu bukan wilayah yang ramah."

"Aku tahu." Kazuya sepakat. Bahkan Eijun sendiri sudah memberitahunya bahwa Selatan adalah tempat yang tidak cocok untuk orang asing. Namun entah karena apa, semenjak mendengar penuturan Eijun, Kazuya justru ingin pergi ke Selatan. "Hanya saja, entahlah… mungkin karena mereka begitu tidak ramah, mereka bahkan tidak akan peduli dengan latar belakangku, rasanya akan lebih nyaman seperti itu."

Ayahnya menggeleng lagi. "Maaf, Kazuya, tapi kau tidak bisa pergi, terutama ke Selatan. Barat dan Selatan benar-benar bukan wilayah yang cocok. Orang-orang dari dua wilayah ini tidak bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja ke wilayah satu sama lain."

"Tapi dia di sini." Kazuya terkejut karena suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari yang ia rencanakan.

"Dia?"

"Pangeran Eijun."

Hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat ekspresi terpana di wajah ayahnya. Bahkan hampir-hampir Kazuya bisa merasakan pria itu menahan napas. "Kau membicarakan tunangan Putri Azura?"

"Ya. Dia berasal dari Selatan tapi sekarang dia ada di sini dan baik-baik saja, jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"

"Kazuya," _Lord_ Takigawa menghela napas. "Dia seorang Pangeran dan dia akan menikahi Putri Azura, sementara kau…" Kata-kata ayahnya terhenti, wajahnya menjadi campuran rasa bersalah dan simpati lagi.

"Hanya seorang anak haram?" Kazuya tersenyum miring. "Ah, tentu saja. Pangeran bebas pergi ke mana saja, sementara seseorang sepertiku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Kazuya,"

"_It's fine_." Kazuya berkata ringan. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan minta hal-hal mustahil lagi."

_Lord_ Takigawa memijit pelipisnya seolah berusaha mengusir pening. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa nama seorang pangeran? Kau biasanya selalu menghindari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan."

Kazuya menelusurkan jarinya ke permukaan meja. "Karena dia berbeda."

"Pangeran Eijun, maksudmu?"

Kazuya tersenyum, anehnya senyum jujur. "Ya, aku merasa dia tidak seperti anggota kerajaan lain meskipun dia seorang putra mahkota."

Satu alis sang ayah terangkat. "Kau bicara seolah kau mengenalnya secara personal."

"_Well_, mungkin?" Seketika kepalanya memutar memori sore kemarin saat ia berciuman dengan Eijun sampai kehabisan napas. Ratusan sayap kupu-kupu megepak di dasar perut dan naik ke rongga dada Kazuya, wajahnya memanas dan ia menggeleng untuk mengusir bayangan itu. "Kami sempat bicara."

Ekspresi ayahnya mengeras. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Kazuya."

"Karena aku hanya anak haram dan dia pangeran pewaris tahkta?"

_Lord_ Takigawa membeku lalu menggeleng. "Kazuya, kau tahu betul keluarga Takigawa adalah abdi setia Kerajaan Barat, sementara Pangeran Eijun berasal dari Selatan."

"Tapi aku bukan bagian dari Takigawa." Desis Kazuya tajam, menatap lekat mata amber ayahnya. "Aku tidak menyandang nama belakangmu dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memakai simbol rusa jantan di dadaku."

Pegangan _Lord_ Takigawa pada gagang cangkir tehnya mengerat. Kazuya sendiri paham betapa getir kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Ia hanya berbicara kenyataan, ia sudah lelah selama ini berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan itu.

"Kazuya," Suara ayahnya terdengar lelah. "Adakah yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, Nak?" Kazuya nyaris percaya bahwa suara itu terdengar seolah merasa bersalah, tapi ia sudah berkali-kali dikecewakan jadi semua ini tak lagi menyentuh hatinya. "Katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

"Siapa ibuku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, Kazuya bahkan tak mengizinkan otaknya berpikir ulang. "Apa kau mengingatnya? Orang seperti apa dia? Apa dia masih hidup? Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Udara di sekitar mereka bertambah berat. Kazuya melihat ayahnya mengigit bibir bawah bagai menekan sisi emosional yang siap meluap. Kazuya menyadari betapa naif pertanyaannya barusan, tapi ia sudah lelah menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuknya sendiri, kali ini ia ingin memuntahkannya.

"Ibumu," Jorge Takigawa mengambil napas. "Dia orang baik." Ia mengatakannya bersama sebuah senyuman sedih dan pasrah, wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Aku minta maaf karena untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padamu, Kazuya. Tapi percayalah, ibumu adalah wanita baik-baik, suatu hari nanti saat waktunya tiba, aku harap hanya ada hal baik yang kau terima sebagai bayaran atas semua hal yang berhasil kau lewati hingga detik ini."

Kazuya mendengus, tertawa pilu. "Aku sudah berhenti berharap akan ada hal baik yang terjadi di hidupku. Katakan saja, bahkan jika ibuku hanyalah seorang pelacur, aku tidak akan kaget lagi."

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan kecewa pada ibumu. Kau mungkin akan lebih membenciku, tapi kau tidak akan kecewa dan membenci ibumu. Aku berani jamin hal itu."

* * *

**…**

* * *

Pikiran Eijun berusaha mengejar apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kerja otaknya berangsur melambat dan gerak tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak. Di antara setiap kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di istana seluas ini, mengapa ia harus berpapasan langsung dengan dua orang ini secara bersamaan?

"Ah, pertemuan yang tidak disangka-sangka, eh?"

Kōsei, bersama cengiran khas di bibirnya dan tatapan mata penuh minat menatap bergantian pada Eijun dan satu orang lain.

"_Well_, aku memang sudah punya janji dengan Pangeran Eijun tapi seharusnya masih satu jam ke depan. Tidak disangka kita justru bertemu di sini." Kelakar Kōsei diiringi tawa kecil, ia lalu melirik pada satu orang lain yang masih berdiri kaku. "Dan satu lagi orang menarik di sini." Kōsei menyeringai. "Kazuya, kan?" Kōsei mengulurkan tangan pada Kazuya tanpa ragu, tersenyum percaya diri. "Namaku Kōsei, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kazuya tidak bereaksi, atau mungkin semata-mata terlalu terkejut dan menjadi mual karena sikap Kōsei yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Aku bukan Putra Mahkota, kau boleh menjabat tanganku, Kazuya." Kata Kōsei begitu menyadari Kazuya tak kunjung menyambut salamnya. "Lagi pula sekalipun aku Putra Mahkota, ku rasa peraturan itu terlalu konyol." Melirik pada Eijun dan tersenyum seakan ia tahu sesuatu. "Bukan begitu, Pangeran Eijun?"

Eijun merasakan kegelisahaan tak wajar di dadanya. Tapi beruntung karena Kazuya buru-buru menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan Kōsei sehingga perhatian pangeran Utara itu teralihkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Kōsei." Sahut Kazuya, tanpa senyum.

Kōsei menyeringai lebar lalu maju mendekat dan merangkul Eijun dan kazuya pada masing-masing lengannya. Sebuah gestur dan gerakan yang sempat membuat Eijun berjengit karena tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik sedekat ini. Tapi Kōsei tampaknya tidak peduli akan reaksi yang Eijun ataupun Kazuya tunjukkan, ia merangkul seolah mereka adalah sahabat karib. "Ayo mengobrol denganku, tuan-tuan. Mari kita berbagi cerita menarik satu sama lain!"

_Berbagi cerita satu sama lain_, Kōsei mungkin tidak tahu betapa gagasan itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eijun. Mereka bertiga datang dari latar belakang dan wilayah yang berbeda. Selain itu Eijun masih belum bisa menebak pribadi Kōsei yang sebenarnya, ditambah lagi ia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan seperti apa reaksi yang sebaiknya ia berikan di dekat Kazuya setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua kemarin sore.

"Wah, coba lihat bangunan istana itu." Kōsei berdecak begitu mereka tiba di kebun mawar yang dibuat berbukit dan lebih tinggi dari rata-rata kebun lainnya hingga dari tempat ini mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas megahnya istana. "Marmer putihnya akan memantulkan cahaya matahari saat sore, terlihat seperti istana emas, bukan?"

Eijun dan Kazuya saling lirik, kemudian membuang muka di saat yang bersamaan. Interaksi ini begitu konyol sampai rasanya Eijun ingin meninju wajahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kōsei lagi. "Kalian berdua sama-sama kelihatan tidak antusias, eh?"

Eijun tersenyum tipis, mencoba rileks. "Aku sudah punya istana dan kerajaanku sendiri, Pangeran Kōsei, dan jujur saja aku lebih suka di sana."

Kōsei bersiul seru. "Pangeran impian!" Ia terkekeh dan ganti memandang Kazuya. "Dan kau, Kazuya?"

Kazuya tersenyum tipis, ekspresinya dingin seperti saat pertama kali Eijun bertemu dengannya. Reaksi alami Kazuya pada orang asing adalah tembok beton sedingin es. "Nah, biasanya setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan tidak pernah ramah padaku."

Kōsei menyeringai lalu mengangkat gelas anggurnya, mengajak Eijun dan Kazuya bersulang. "Aku menanti-nanti kerajaan semegah itu hancur, pasti akan jadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan."

Kali ini Eijun mengernyit. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia melirik pada Kazuya dan ekspresi pemuda itu sama kagetnya.

"Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Pangeran Kōsei?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Tentu saja!" Kōsei menyahut ceria dan meletakkan kembali gelas anggurnya. "Aku rela jauh-jauh datang dari Utara untuk melihat kerajaan ini hancur. Ekspresi kekalahan di wajah Sang Raja terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan."

Eijun berbagi tatapan dengan Kazuya, menyuarakan pemikiran dalam benak masing-masing, mengangguk dengan sepakat; _orang ini sinting_.

"Kau berencana menggulingkan Kerajaan Barat?" Eijun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung, tak ada gunanya berpikir saat orang yang ia hadapi adalah Kōsei.

Kōsei memiringkan kepala lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, bukan aku."

"Adikmu?" Tanya Kazuya.

Kōsei menggeleng lagi, terkekeh. "Kōshū bukan orang seperti itu. Kalaupun ada yang bisa menggulingkan Kerajaan Barat, maka itu hanyalah Pangeran dari Selatan yang mampu melakukannya."

Jantung Eijun berhenti berdetak, kemudian berdetak lagi dengan irama tiga kali lebih cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya Pangeran Selatan yang mampu menhancurkan Kerajaan Barat. Semuanya tertuang dalam ramalan."

_Ramalan_, dua kali mendengar kata itu dalam satu hari ini dan Eijun merasakan sensasi yang sama. Seakan ada yang salah, tapi juga memacu adrenalinnya.

"Ramalan?" Kazuya berkata lebih dulu sebelum Eijun sempat merespon. "Ramalan apa?"

Kōsei mengerjap. "Kalian tidak tahu?" Tubuhnya condong ke depan. "Ah, rupanya mereka benar-benar menyembunyikan ramalan tua itu, ya?" Seringai Kōsei melebar bangga. "Ku rasa itu artinya Raja memang benar-benar masih gelisah akan ramalan itu."

"Jelaskan." Eijun terkejut akan betapa tajam suaranya terdengar.

Kōsei tersenyum puas. "Sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Raja Barat berhasil menghancurkan Kerajaan Timur dan menjadi kerajaan paling tangguh, sebuah ramalan muncul dan merusak pesta kemenangannya." Ia mulai menjelaskan. _"Seorang Pangeran berdarah murni akan lahir di Selatan. Dia akan menuju Barat untuk menggulingkan takhta Sang Raja. Dunia baru akan lahir di bawah tangannya dan membebaskan rakyat dari kekejaman tirani."_

Tubuh Eijun berubah lemas. Tangannya gemetar dan punggungnya terasa ditempeli balik es. Ini terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian seorang pangeran sungguh lahir dari Selatan." Kōsei menatap lurus pada Eijun dan tersenyum. "Dan sekarang dia sudah ada di Barat. Nah, kelanjutan ramalan itu bisa kita buktikan nanti."

Tenggorokan Eijun tersumbat karena benci. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kepada siapa kebencian itu bermuara.

"Itulah sebabnya Sang Raja menjodohkanmu dengan Putri Azura." Kazuya berkata, menatapnya dengan wajah tenang dan senyuman tipis. "Dengan menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarganya, kau tidak akan menyerangnya dan ramalan itu akan dipatahkan."

Eijun mendengus kasar, mengambil gelas anggurnya dan meneguk habis isinya. "Ternyata rencana Bajingan Tua itu jauh lebih kompleks dari dugaanku."

Kazuya dan Kōsei memandangnya dengan wajah terpesona, tapi hanya Kōsei yang tertawa sementara Kazuya tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas anggurnya lalu mengedip pada Eijun. "Kata-kata yang berani, Pangeran Eijun." Kōsei memuji. "Untung bagimu hanya ada kita bertiga di sini, jika seseorang mendengarmu memanggil raja dengan sebutan Bajingan Tua, besok kau mungkin tidak akan lagi melihat matahari."

* * *

**…**

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Kōsei beranjak lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kazuya dan Eijun di kebun mawar yang menyebarkan aroma semerbak juga gemersik dedaunan setiap kali angin berhembus. Mereka berdua kini berjalan dalam diam, mengambil jalan memutar menuju istana.

Kazuya bisa mengerti bahwa percakapan mereka tadi sedikit-banyak telah mengganggu pikiran Eijun. Dia terlihat lebih pendiam, tapi dari kerutan di seputar mulutnya Kazuya bisa mengerti bahwa Eijun sedang menahan emosi. Mendongak ke arah langit, Kazuya memprediksi masih ada beberapa waktu lagi sebelum malam benar-benar tiba. Ia menarik napas kemudian berbalik menghadap Eijun dan meremas pergelangan tangan pangeran itu. Saat Eijun akhirnya mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu, Kazuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya membawa Eijun berjalan bersamanya, menembus pohon-pohon mawar yang menjulang sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Kau mau menciumku lagi?" Tanya Eijun datar saat mereka duduk bersebelahan ditemani bunyi jangkrik dan angin yang makin dingin.

Kazuya bahkan belum melepaskan tangannya. "Mungkin." Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Jangan sampai bengkak. Youichi mungkin akan benar-benar curiga."

Kazuya mendengus dan nyaris tertawa. "Sepakat." Sahutnya lugas. "Aku akan mendorongmu saat kau mulai terlalu agresif."

Eijun megeluarkan suara seperti tawa remeh. "Harusnya aku menamparmu kemarin."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kenapa, Yang Mulia? Apa ciumanku begitu tak tertahankan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Eijun menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk dan rambutnya jatuh menciptakan bayangan gelap di matanya. "Aku tidak punya pengalaman untuk dibandingkan."

Pengakuan itu membuat jantung Kazuya berbunyi ribut di balik sangkar iganya. Ia lalu berdeham dan merasakan menggeser genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Eijun hingga jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Menyatukan jari-jari mereka secara bersilangan dan menekan lembut pada bagian telapak tangan Eijun, merasakan hawa panas pemuda itu di kulitnya.

"Aku turut bersimpati karena ciuman pertamamu harus dilakukan bersama seorang anak haram, Pangeran Eijun."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Suara Eijun kelihangan semangat dan Kazuya benci mendengarnya. "Apa yang kemarin itu ciuman pertemamu?"

Kazuya menggerakkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh helaian rambut Eijun, mengusapnya perlahan lalu turun sampai ke tengkuknya, meremasnya lembut dan membawa kepala Eijun kembali mendongak hingga mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis yang sama. Sepasang mata emas Eijun menceritakan banyak hal pada Kazuya. Karena kelewat kesepian, kelewat getir, dan meresa sudah dikhianati, ia sulit mempercayai bahwa keadaan bisa membaik.

"Ya." Kazuya mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum. "Itu ciuman pertamaku dan aku senang kerena aku melakukannya denganmu. Apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Eijun membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan. "Kau tahu? Aku harap aku benar-benar pangeran yang ada dalam ramalan itu."

"Itu memang kau." Kazuya meyakinkan. "Kau putra satu-satunya, kan? Tak ada lagi pangeran dari Selatan selain dirimu."

Eijun tersenyum getir. "Menggulingkan Sang Raja dan membebaskan rakyat dari kekejaman tirani, apa itu terdengar seperti aku?"

"Kita bisa menganggapnya sebagai motivasi. Dan kau bisa membuat ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan, Eijun."

"Motivasi." Eijun mendenguskan tawa. "Tanpa kolega, tanpa sekutu, tanpa orang-orang kuat di pihakku dan dengan aku yang terjebak perjodohan bersama Azura. Wow, Kazuya! Rasanya seperti kemenangan!"

Kazuya mengigit bibir bawahnya, menekan gejolak tak nyaman yang mendidih di dadanya. "Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Sungguh melegakan." Eijun menyeringai lalu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menangkup rahang Kazuya, ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipi Kazuya dengan hati-hati. "Bahkan sekalipun perang itu tiba, kau akan menjadi orang yang melawanku, Kazuya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya." Potong Eijun tegas. "Kita akan berdiri di pihak yang berlawanan, Kazuya. Kau bisa menjual informasi tentangku kepada pihak Mei, kau bahkan bisa memberitahu mereka tentang ilmu yang kudapat dari Shadow Master, lalu kau bisa berjuang untuk mereka dan membuktikan kelayakanmu. Jika kau berhasil, jasamu akan diperhitungkan dan kau akan dibebaskan dari status anak haram. Inilah kesempatan emasmu untuk menjadi seorang kesatria."

Kazuya menggeram, kemarahan dan rasa pahit menyatu dalam darahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Eijun tersenyum padanya, senyum tipis namun setajam pisau. "Kenapa tidak?" Ibu jarinya turun dari pipi menuju bibir Kazuya dan mengusapnya. "Kau bahkan bisa bicara soal ciuman beruntun yang kita lakukan kemarin untuk menambah rusak reputasiku."

Kazuya mengekang rasa sakit di hatinya dan menarik Eijun mendekat hingga wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan. Kening bersentuhan, pucuk hidung saling bertemu, napas yang bertukar dan bibir hampir berbagi. Menatap lekat ke sapasang iris mata emas milik Eijun dan tak membiarkan Sang Pangeran berpaling.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kazuya berbisik dalam, lugas tanpa ragu. "Kau boleh menganggapku sinting karena kita baru kenal selama beberapa hari tapi aku berani mengatakan bahwa aku rela mati untuk membelamu, Eijun."

"Chris akan ada di samping Mei." Eijun balas berbisik. "Kalau kau ada di sisiku, maka kau harus melawan kakakmu. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku tidak suka ekspresi yang kau buat saat kau bercerita bahwa Chris melawanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalaminya lagi."

"_It's years ago."_ Kazuya menjawab. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sekarang. Hal seperti itu tidak akan lagi melukaiku."

"Aku tidak suka perang." Eijun mendesis. "Aku tidak berminat pada takhta dan yang lainnya, aku hanya ingin membunuh Bajingan Tua itu dan menguliti mayatnya lalu menggantungnya di depan istana. Aku berharap aku punya jiwa kesatria seperti Pangeran dalam ramalan itu, Kazuya. Tapi nyatanya tidak."

"Mungkin Kosei hanya mengada-ada. Mungkin tak pernah ada ramalan apa pun."

Eijun mendenguskan tawa pahit. "Aku mendengar raja mengungkit soal ramalan bersama ayahmu, Kazuya. Lalu mereka menghubungkannya dengan perjodohanku dan Azura."

Mendesah putus asa, Kazuya menangkup wajah Eijun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan memaksa Sang Pangeran menatap lurus padanya. "Lupakan ramalan bodoh itu, Eijun. Ayo kembali seperti biasanya. Kita hanya sepasang pangeran yang dijual dan anak haram yang diam-diam berciuman di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan tua."

Eijun tertawa renyah, terdengar lebih jujur dan lega. Lalu ia mengangguk pada Kazuya, tersenyum lebar. "_You can kiss me now."_

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

a/n: banyak banget hint yang saya sebar di sini wkwk/malu. Cerita ini memang rencananya nggak akan panjang, mungkin end di chapter 7 atau 8 hehe. Btw, menurut kalian ibunya Kazuya masih hidup atau gak? Kalau udah meninggal kira-kira kenapa? Dan kalau masih hidup kira-kira sekarang ada di mana? Ayo dong kasih tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian, saya gemes :v

_**Reader-sama, my beloved supporting system.. thanks for reading, review please?**__/kicked. _

Big lav!

* * *

**Next chapter; 05 – Decision**


	5. Decision

_**a/n: Maaf, setelah saya baca chapter 5, ternyata saya salah input dokumen. Alhasil yang saya publish adalah data belum diedit, typonya banyak banget astaga. Saya malu, hisk. Saya update ulang chapter 5 yaa, mungkin typo tetap ada, tapi setidaknya lebih sedikit dari kemarin :) Btw, makasih buat aceijun dan Aulia yang udah berbaik hati mau review, yang lain (kalau masih pengin ini lanjut) saya tunggu kemunculannya.**_

* * *

Eijun tidak pernah suka pada ramalan.

Kebanyakan anak akan mendapatkan ramalan pertama mereka pada usia sembilan tahun. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang berstatus seorang pangeran. Eijun ingat hari itu istana kedatangan tamu. Seorang pria tua dengan pakaian aneh serta batu cincin aneka warna di kesepuluh jari tangannya. Mereka membuat Eijun duduk berhadapan dan hanya berdua saja dengan pria tua itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia duduk dengan penasaran, memandangi pria itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya, debar-debar antusias di dadanya, serta banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Ramalan apa yang akan ia dapatkan? Apakah ia akan mejadi raja yang hebat? Apakah ia akan menjadi petarung yang kuat? Bagaimana masa depannya? Bagaimana nasib kerajaannya? Eijun ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada sang peramal. Akan tetapi setiap peramal hanya akan memberi satu ramalan, dan yang saat itu dia katakan pada Eijun adalah…

"_Kau akan menyaksikan kematian ayahmu. Ayahmu akan berlumuran darah dan meregang nyawa tepat di depan matamu." _

Senyum di wajahnya lenyap. Semua rasa antusias bocah laki-laki sembilan tahun itu berganti menjadi kegelapan. Eijun tak ingin percaya. Ia menolak mentah-mentah ramalan itu. Ia berteriak, melupakan segala pelajaran etika moral yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pangeran. Eijun mengamuk, membanting semua makanan di meja, dan berteriak kepada sang peramal tua. _"PENIPU! PENIPU!"_

Hingga para pelayan dan kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu di luar ruangan berlarian masuk ke dalam dan mencoba menenangkannya. Eijun ingat sekeras apa ia menangis hari itu. Ramalan gelap yang disampaikan pada seorang bocah polos sepertinya sukses mengguncang jiwanya. Terlebih lagi, Eijun tidak bisa menceritakan ramalan itu kepada siapapun karena aturannya memang seperti itu.

Seiring Eijun bertambah dewasa, ia mulai merubah pandangannya perlahan-lahan. Ia berhenti bermimpi untuk menjadi kesatria, hasrat kepahlawanan dalam hatinya perlahan memudar, terlebih lagi sejak ia diam-diam dilatih Sang Master dengan ilmu bayangan. Eijun menyadari, baik dengan pedang kehormatan maupun racun, seorang pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Apa gunanya bersikap kesatria? Bukankah yang terpenting ia bisa menjaga keluarga dan kerajaannya?

Namun demikian, Eijun tak pernah sekalipun menolak pelajaran yang ia terima sebagai pangeran terhormat. Semua tradiasi, junjungan kehormatan keluarga, sejarah bersih kerajaannya, serta tiap-tiap detail tentang betapa sucinya seekor Phoenix tetap masuk ke dalam otaknya, menghafalnya dengan begitu lihai tentang bagaimana kerajaannya selalu memenangkan pertarungan dengan bersih dan terhormat. Hanya saja, semua nilai luhur dan cerita-cerita itu tak lagi berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Di bagian terdalam hatinya, ada raksasa kecil yang terus memberontak, menatap penuh kebencian, terbelenggu dalam rantai moralitas. Raksasa itu tumbuh semakin besar pasca perjodohannya dengan Azura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Eijun berpaling. Youichi tengah memandanginya dengan alis berkerut heran. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, untuk kali ini ia hanya makan malam bersama Youichi, bebas dari situasi menyebalkan di mana ia harus terjebak di meja yang sama dengan Mei dan juga ayahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Eijun menggeleng kecil, memasang cengiran.

"Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini." Alis Youichi masih berkerut. "Aku pengawalmu, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bocah, kau ingat? Bukankah terlalu dramatis jika aku harus memohon padamu agar kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Eijun mendengus geli mendengarnya. Hatinya memang sepakat pada Youichi, beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat Eijun lebih tertutup dan enggan terbuka pada Youichi seperti biasanya. Terutama masalah Kazuya. Akan seperti apa Youichi bereaksi jika Eijun berkata dengan jujur bahwa ia mulai punya jadwal ciuman rutin dengan si anak haram? Eijun menggeleng untuk mengusir pemikiran itu, ia berdeham lalu menatap ke mata hijau Youichi.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu."

Air muka Youichi berubah serius. "Benar-benar ada hal penting rupanya."

"_Well, yeah_." Eijun tersenyum simpul. "Aku benar-benar penasaran soal ini."

"Katakan."

Eijun menarik napas panjang, mengembhuskannya cepat. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Youichi dan bicara nyaris serendah bisikan. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang ramalan dua puluh tahun silam. Ramalan yang menyebutkan tentang Sang Raja dan Pangeran Selatan."

Wajah Youichi kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eijun membasahi bibirnya. "Aku mendengar ada sebuah ramalan dua puluh tahun lalu yang sengaja ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Sang Raja. Bahkan ramalan itu tak pernah terdengar sekalipun di kerajaan kita, kan? Tapi aku yakin kita masih bisa menemukan jejaknya di sini. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu kepastian tentang ramalan itu."

Youichi mengambil perhatian lebih banyak, merubah ekspresi menjadi lebih serius dan Eijun paham betul pemuda itu kini sedang menganggapnya sebagai seorang pangeran yang benar-benar harus dipatuhi. "Seberapa jauh kau ingin aku menyelidikinya?"

Eijun menarik napas panjang, dalam hati merapal harapan semoga langkahnya tidak keliru. "Sebanyak mungkin." Ia menatap ke mata Youichi. "Lakukan semua yang kau mampu untuk mencari tahu detail ramalan itu."

Youichi membungkuk padanya, menundukkan kepala sebagai gestur hormat resmi_. "Yes, My Prince." _

**…**

_Ramalan…_ kata itu menggema dalam pembuluh darah Kazuya sebagai sebuah gelombang longitudinal yang membawanya menuju serangkaian ingatan kabur pada masa lalu.

Tentu saja, ia juga pernah mendapat ramalan pertamanya. Meski hal itu di luar rencana, dan bahkan saat usianya belum mencapai sembilan tahun. Peramal datang ke _mansion_ Takigawa untuk memberikan ramalan bagi Chris. Tapi peramal tua itu berhasil menemukan Kazuya saat sedang duduk sendirian di tepi kolam dan membaca buku.

Peramal itu pada awalnya tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya berdiri, menatap lekat ke mata Kazuya seakan mencoba membaca sebuah peta. Kemudian, satu-satunya ramalan yang dia berikan hanyalah sepenggal kalimat berbunyi…

"_Kau akan bertemu dengan ibu kandungmu_."

Hanya satu kalimat. Namun bagi seorang bocah polos kesepian yang tidak dicintai oleh ibu tirinya, kalimat itu cukup menggali kesan mendalam dan membangkitkan harapan di lubuk hati Kazuya. Bertemu dan mengenal siapa ibu kandungnya mungkin adalah salah satu mimpi yang selama ini tak berani ia suarakan kepada siapapun. Pertanyaan yang selalu dijawab dengan udara kosong tiap kali ia memberanikan diri menghadap ayahnya.

Kazuya sempat mengira ibunya memang suda tiada, tapi ramalan itu selalu berhasil membawanya menuju setitik harapan lain. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Kazuya masih ingin percaya pada ramalan itu. Percaya bahwa suatu hari kelak, yang semoga saja tak lama lagi, ia dapat bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Melepaskan diri dari sangkar Takigawa dan gelar anak haram yang selama ini menyanyat-nyayat hatinya.

_Konyol_, Kazuya membuang napas, tersenyum hampa dan menarik pikirannya dari ramalan itu. Matanya kembali fokus menelusuri buku-buku yang tersusun dalam blok-blok rak di hadapannya, mencari sebuah buku yang entah mengapa beberapa hari ini menundang sedikit rasa penasaran di hatinya. Jarinya berhenti ketika menyentuh sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul hitam dan goresan tinta emas terukir membentuk baris judulnya_. Kerajaan Timur & Para Kin_, Kazuya membuang napas perlahan dan menarik buku itu lalu membawanya ke meja di dekat jendela.

_**DINASTI KIN YANG PERKASA**_

_**Dinasti Kin yang biasa juga disebut Gin, konon merupakan keturunan langsung dari Poseidon dan Dementer. Dinasti ini bermula dari Raja Aria I yang mengaku dirinya merupakan sosok manusia yang lahir bersama Arion Sang Kuda. Aria I mengendarai Arion ke sebuah pulau bertanah besi di Timur kemudian mulai membangun kerajaannya di sana. **_

_**Emas, permata, dan ragam besi serta batu mulia lainnya yang tertimbun di bawah Tanah Besi adalah sumber kekayaan bagi dinasti ini. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Aria I menemukan seorang gadis cantik bernama Kin yang terdampar di pantai kerajaannya. Aria I mempersuntingnya sebagai istri, dari sanalah kerajaannya mulai berjalan dan melakukan sistem pemerintahan sebagaimana mestinya. Sebagai bentuk cintanya pada sang Istri, Aria I secara resmi menamai rasnya dengan nama Sang Ratu. **_

_**Penduduk dinasti Kin awalnya hanyalah para nelayan atau orang-orang yang dibuang dan diasingkan ke laut lepas lalu mendarat di Tanah Besi dan mendapat pengampunan dari Raja Aria I untuk menetap dan mengabdi pada kerajaannya. Namun semakin lama, makin banyak penduduk kerajaan lain yang sengaja membelot pergi ke Tanah Besi untuk menjadi rakyat Kin di Kerajaan Timur kerena tergiur akan kekayaan dan kebebasan yang ditetapkan Raja Aria I. **_

_**Keturunan darah kerajaan (Ras Kin murni) memiliki ciri fisik yang cenderung keras untuk para laki-laki sepert Raja Aria I yakni, warna rambut hitam sepekat besi sigtygan, bermata sewarna batuan vulkanik, dan warna kulit kecoklatan seperti mentega terbakar, dengan tinggi badan bisa mencapai dua ratus sentimeter untuk para laki-laki. Sementara keturunan garis perempuan memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang lebih menyerupai Ratu yakni warna rambut coklat gelap atau coklat keemasan, iris mata coklat terang, garis wajah lebih lembut, dan kecantikan yang alami. **_

_**Kerajaan Timur (Kin) memilih Arion sebagai simbol kerajaan mereka dengan panji-panji yang disulam dengan warna hitam dan emas. Para Kin musnah pada masa kepemimpinan Raja Ryoma setelah mendapat kudeta dan serangan dari Kerajaan Barat. **_

_**PROFIL PARA RAJA **_

_**ARIA I: Pendiri kerajaan dikenal dengan nama Aria Sang Kuda Emas, dari istrinya (Ratu Kin) ia mendapat tiga anak yakni Pangeran Karia, Pangeran Haku, dan Putri Ohii**_

_**KARIA: Diangkat menjadi raja setelah sang ayah wafat, dikenal dengan nama Karia Sang Pembangun karena banyak membangun selama masa pemerintahannya. Memiliki empat orang anak, dua di antaranya kembar (Pangeran Tris dan Putri Tria), Pangeran Aria dan Pangeran Yuko**_

_**TRIS : Dikenal karena kecerdasannya dalam membangun kerjasama, bersiasat, dan memanfaatkan potensi kekayaan alam kerajaan. Raja Tris adalah anggota kerajaan pertama yang mempopulerkan pedang besi sigtygan saat umumnya anggota kerajaan selalu memakai pedang emas. Raja Tris tidak memiliki keturunan laki-laki, maka selepas wafat takthanya dilimpahkan pada sang adik, Pangeran Aria, yang selanjutnya dikenal dengan nama Aria II**_

_**ARIA II: Raja Aria II sangat menyukai ilmu bela diri. Aria II menguasai segala jenis pertarungan mulai dari berpedang, panahan, dan menguasai teknik berbagai macam senjata. Aria II membuat kebijakan militer bagi para rakyatnya dan membekali mereka dengan ilmu berperang. Pada akhir hidupnya, Aria II sempat mengatakan bahwa ia melihat bencana besar akan menimpa Dinasti Kin. **_

_**LESH: Raja Lesh merupakan satu-satunya anak laki-laki Aria II. Ia meliliki empat kakak perempuan yang cantik jelita dan dikenal dengan sebutan Empat Permata Kin. Lesh memiliki sifat yang paling mirip dengan Aria I, hingga banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Lesh adalah reinkarnasi Raja Pertama mereka. Lesh hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Gin. **_

_**GIN: Raja Gin menderita penyakit pernapasan semenjak dilahirkan. Namun demikian kecerdasan dan ketegasannya berhasil membuat kerajaannya tetap berjaya dan bebas dari guncangan. Sayangnya, Raja Gin tidak berumur panjang akibat penyakit yang dideritanya, ia meninggal di usia tiga puluh lima tahun. **_

_**RYOUMA: Raja Ryoma dilantik sejak masih belia yakni 15 tahun. Ia memiliki seorang saudari perempuan yaitu Putri Aihi yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Tiga tahun setelah resmi menjadi raja, Kerajaan Timur mengalami penyerangan oleh Kerajaan Barat. Seluruh anggota kerajaan dibunuh, sementara para abdi kerajaan dipaksa menceburkan diri ke kolam yang berisi lelehan besi panas. Ibunda Ratu (istri Raja Gin) gugur secara mengenaskan setelah didorong dari puncak menara. Raja Ryoma dikuliti hidup-hidup lalu jasadnya digantung tepat di depan gerbang kerajaan. Sementara kepalanya dibawa oleh ke Kerajaan Barat dan dimasukkan ke dalam api selagi perayaan pesta kemenangan pasca penaklukan Dinasti Kin. **_

Kazuya mengehembuskan napas panjang begitu membaca kata terakhir yang sekaligus menjadi kepunahan Dinasti Kin. Kebengisan ayah Mei saat melakukan pembantaian kepada Raja Ryoma dua puluh tahun yang lalu benar-benar sulit dibayangkan. Namun itu bukan lagi hal baru, sejarah soal penaklukkan sebuah kerajaan kerap kali memang menyisakan kisah-kisah mengerikan yang tak seharusnya diceritakan kepada anak-anak.

Mendadak Kazuya merasa prihatin kepada Raja Ryoma yang kira-kira masih berusia delapan belas tahun saat kerajaannya di serang. Raja belia itu hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya saat mengalami hal paling mengerikan, dikuliti, dipenggal, dan kepalanya dibakar setelah menyaksikan kerajaan dan orang-orang terdekatnya dibantai satu demi satu. Pikirannya mulai mengandai-andai, bagaimana jadinya apabila Para Kin masih hidup? Jika Kerajaan Timur masih ada sampai hari ini, mungkinkah hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik? Kazuya bisa membayangkan dirinya pergi menyelinap ke pantai, menaiki perahu kecil dan membelot ke Kerajaan Timur. Tempat yang tidak mengenal pembeda-bedaan status kelahiran seseorang. Di sana anak haram sepertinya bisa berlatih militer, diangkat menjadi kesatria, dan memakai tameng dada dengan simbol resmi kerajaan.

_Berhenti bermimpi, Kazuya__—_otak rasionalnya mengingatkan. Tapi ia memiliki pedang sigtygan yang menjadi khas Para Kin, mungkin saja Kerajaan Timur akan menerimanya apabila ia bersimpuh di depan Raja Ryouma dan mengangkat sumpah setia sambil mempersembahkan pedangnya. Kazuya tersenyum geli, khayalannya semakin tidak masuk akal. Untuk sekarang kalaupun ingin ke luar dari Kerajaan Timur maka harapannya hanyalah Kerajaan Selatan, tempat di mana Pangeran Eijun berasal.

Memikirkan Eijun membuat perut Kazuya kembali berputar, mereka sudah melakukan ciuman maraton dua kali hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Jika sampai seseorang melihatnya, sudah pasti nyawanya akan tamat. Seorang anak haram sepertinya berani menyentuh pangeran mulia seperti Eijun? Barangkali proses eksekusinya bakal jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding Raja Ryoma.

"Kau tertarik?"

Kazuya menoleh ke suara itu, bersitatap dengan seorang pria dengan rambut sepenuhnya beruban, tubuh bungkuk, dan tangannya yang berbuku-buku dikatupkan di depan dada. Senyumnya hangat di atas wajahnya yang begitu sepuh. Penjaga Perpustakaan Istana, mungkin usianya sudah hampir seratus tahun.

"Ya?" Kazuya merespon, alis kanannya terangkat tipis.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lagi dan melirik pada buku yang terbuka di tangan Kazuya. "Para Kin." Ia berkata, suaranya terdengar renta. "Apa kau tertarik pada mereka?"

"Ah," Kazuya menggeleng samar, menutup kembali bukunya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membahas Para Kin bersama seseorang, aku hanya sedikit penasaran karena sudah lama sekali sejak aku membaca tentang mereka." Ia tersenyum sopan dan bermaksud mengembalikan buku ke rak semula.

"Putri dari Kerajaan Timur, darah murni para Kin, dikenal sangat cantik." Pria tua itu berkata saat Kazuya berdiri.

"Huh?"

"Terutama putri terakhir sebelum Para Kin musnah."

Kazuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud anda Putri Aihi?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan mangguk tipis. "Kau mau lihat lukisannya? Seseorang sempat melukisnya sebelum Sang Putri meninggal."

"Anda memilikinya?"

Pria itu mengangguk lagi, kemudian berpaling dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah tak seimbang dibantu tongkat kayunya menuju sebuah laci bertingkat di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kazuya berpikir singkat, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria tua itu.

"Tidak seperti lukisan kerajaan pada umumnya yang besar dan berbingkai. Lukisan sosok Putri Aihi hanya berupa gulungan tua berukuran tak lebih dari 30 x 40 sentimeter persegi." Pria tua itu berkata sementara tangannya sibuk membuka laci kayu yang berderit. Kazuya menantikan dengan sabar sampai pria itu berbalik padanya sambil memegang sebuah gulungan usang dan mengulurkannya pada Kazuya. "Meski demikian, kau bisa melihat kecantikan Sang Putri dengan sangat jelas di gulungan tua ini."

Kazuya ragu. Ada gairah tak masuk akal yang menggelitik pembuluh darahnya kala gulungan itu disodorkan tepat kepadanya. Akalnya terus menyuarakan tentang apa pentingnya melihat lukisan wajah seseorang yang telah tiada? Namun dorongan ganjil yang datang entah darimana bergejolak di dadanya, menimbulkan debaran adrenalin gila yang memaksanya membuka gulungan itu.

Kazuya menjilat bibirnya cepat, lalu membuang napas pendek, mengepalkan tangannya sejenak sebelum mengangguk tipis dan menerima gulungan tua itu. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak wajar ketika tangannya perlahan-lahan membuka gulungan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah garis senyuman yang begitu indah dari sepasang bibir Putri Aihi. Senyuman itu mencuri detak jantungnya seketika, dan sambil terus memberanikan diri Kazuya mencoba membuka lebih lebar gulungan itu untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah Sang Putri.

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya tersentak, menuntup kembali gulungan dengan cepat dan menurunkannya. Ia menoleh begitu cepat ke suara yang memanggil namanya, melihat Chris berdiri dengan jubah putih khas kesatria. Mata mereka bertemu, dan selama beberapa detik, Kazuya begitu kaku untuk dapat balas menyapa.

"Hai, Chris." Akhirnya Kazuya berhasil menemukan suaranya, berupaya memasang senyum wajar dan mengendalikan bunyi detak jantungnya. "Kau mencariku?"

"Ayah mengajak kita makan bersama, kau ingat?"

"Mm-hmm." Kazuya menjawab selagi Chris berjalan ke arahnya. Aura bangsawan memancar kuat dari bagaimana caranya berjalan dan menatap. Sebelum Chris benar-benar mencapainya, Kazuya berinisiatif memberikan kembali gulungan lukisan itu kepada penjaga perpustakaan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia berkata, mengupayakan senyum wajar di bibirnya.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak kali terakhir aku menemukanmu bersembunyi di perpustakaan."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak sembunyi." Kilahnya. "Ada hal yang ingin kubaca." Ia memberitahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa bisa berasa di perpustakaan, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Apa aku terlambat untuk acara makan bersama itu?"

Chris menggeleng. "_Well_, mungkin hampir. Kalau kita tidak pergi secepatnya, ayah bisa sedih karena merasa undangannya tidak dihargai."

Kazuya tertawa kecil, menepuk bahu Chris ringan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang, Kak." Ia berkata persulasif dan memulai langkah pertama diimbangi Chris di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku terkesan kau mencariku dulu sebelum—" Kata-kata Kazuya mati di ujung lidah, dari arah kedatangan Chris sebelumnya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang dikenalinya baru-baru ini. Sedang menatap padanya hingga mata mereka bertemu dalam pandangan sama-sama terkejut.

"_Ser_ Youichi." Chris berkata lebih dulu, memberi sapaan hormat antara para kesatria sementara Youichi membalsanya dengan kesopanan yang sama.

Kazuya merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat, jika Youichi ada di sini, mungkinkah Eijun juga berasa di sini? _Tidak_. Kazuya beru-buru menepis gagasan itu, situasi saat itu tidak bagus untuk bertemu dengan Eijun. Youichi dan Chris adalah dua orang yang mengenal mereka dengan dekat, apabila Kazuya berhadapan dengan Eijun di hadapan mereka, sudah pasti mereka dapat membaca gerak-gerik tak wajar yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Kazuya dan Eijun.

Youichi berjalan ke arah mereka, senyumnya begitu tipis, dan meski ia jauh lebih pendek dari Chris, bahkan lebih pendek dari Kazuya sendiri. Namun Youichi memeliki aura petarung kuat berkat wajah keras dan matanya yang tajam.

"Tamu-tamu menarik berdatangan ke tempatku belakangan ini."

Ketiganya menoleh, pria tua yang sempat terabaikan di belakang mereka itu kini tersenyum, menatap bergantian pada ketiga pemuda lain sebelum kemudian menatap Youichi ramah. "Tapi Perpustakaan memang selalu terbuka untuk siapa saja. Dan bisa menjadi sumber pengetahuan bagi mereka yang cukup berani untuk mencari."

Kazuya mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba memahami kata-kata sang penjaga tua. Namun Chris lebih dulu menepuk bahunya dan memberi gestur bahwa mereka harus segera pergi. Tersadar waktunya tak banyak, Kazuya hanya mengangguk sekali lagi kepada pria tua itu, beralih pada Youichi yang juga memberi mereka berdua anggukan singkat, sebelum kemudian berjalan bersama Chris meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**…**

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

Youichi menggelengkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas pendek dari mulutnya. "Nihil."

Eijun menanggapi berita itu sambil meneguk anggur dalam gelasnya dan mengernyit tajam. "Jika satu berita soal kerajaan begitu sulit dicari, artinya hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kan?" Eijun menyeringai tipis, mengambil sebuah apel merah dari piring di depannya. "Pertama, berita itu memang tidak pernah ada alias palsu." Katanya sambil menekan kulit apel dengan kukunya hingga menimbulkan bentuk bulan sabit. "Dan kedua," Eijun melirik pada Youichi yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan samar.

"Berita itu asli dan sengaja disembunyikan." Sahut Youichi. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan terus mencari."

Eijun meletakkan kembali sebutir apel itu di atas meja kemudian berdiri dan berjalan hingga sampai ke dekat jendela. Pikirannya mulai berkelana ke hari ketika ia tiba di istana ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali meski pada kenyataannya baru beberapa hari. Bagaimana ia datang dengan membawa segenggam kebencian yang berusaha diikat kuat dalam rantai moralitas sebagai pangeran yang akan meminang putri cantik dari kerajaan ini, bagaimana ia duduk menahan mual bersama Youichi ketika menyaksikan para kesatria dalam pertarungan sampai mati, sampai bagaimana akhirnya ia berhasil menyelinap pergi dalam keadaan setengah mabuk di pesta penyambutannya malam itu. Kali pertamanya berbicara dengan Kazuya dan terpana pada padang sigtygan Sang Anak Haram, sampai pada akhirnya frekuesnsi pertemuan mereka terjalin terlalu sering dan mendorong pola hubungan aneh. Menyeretnya ke arah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

_Aku berciuman dengan seorang anak haram. _Eijun membatin, menggigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk mengundang sensasi gila itu datang kembali dan menggetarkan setiap pembuluh darahnya. _Bukan hanya satu kali, tapi berkali-kali. Dan aku menyukainya. _

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Eijun berhasil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan menyikapi pertanyaan Youichi dengan santai seraya tersenyum simpul. "Sesuatu yang nekat dan bodoh."

Alis Youichi terangkat sebelah selagi pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Jangan bilang kau bermaksud memulai perang."

"Mungkin saja?" Ia memberi Youichi tatapan menantang dan mengangkat sedikit dagunya dalam bentuk arogan. "Menurutmu apa kita bisa menang?"

Segera saja wajah Youichi berubah panik, ia memeriksa keadaan sekitar seperti memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar mereka yang mendengar percakapan ini. Youchi lalu mendekat hingga berdiri tepat di sebelah Eijun dengan bahu yang menempel ke lengannya. "Hei, kau tahu kita tidak boleh sembarangan membahas topik itu di sini, kan?" Sang pengawal berbisik, menekan nada gelisah dalam suaranya.

Eijun tersenyum lebar, merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dan meremas lengannya. "Rileks, aku hanya bercanda!" Ia tertawa renyah, mengabaikan sama sekali tatapan tak senang dari Youichi. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, setidaknya kita perlu menyiapkan rencana bagus." Bisik Eijun setelahnya sebelum kemudian melepaskan rangkulan dan mengambil jarak dari Youichi untuk mengisi kembali gelas anggurnya.

"Oh, ini ini memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ramalan, tapi percayakah kau bahwa aku bertemu dengan Takigawa bersaudara di perpustakaan tadi?"

Eijun patut bersyukur karena waktu memihak padanya saat itu, pertanyan Youichi untungnya bertepatan dengan gelas anggurnya yang penuh. Jika tidak ia pasti sudah berhenti dengan ganjil dan meninghalkan jejak nyata tentang reaksi terkejutnya di depan Youichi. "Takigawa bersaudara?" Eijun mengulang dengan santai, membuang napas begitu halus seraya berbalik ke arah pengawalnya. "Maksudmu Chris dan Kazuya?"

Ypuichi mengangguk mantap, sebuah cengiran kecil terbit di bibirnya. "Aneh sekali bertemu mereka di antara tumpukan buku, dan sepertinya mereka juga kaget melihatku."

_Kazuya mungkin juga sedang mencari tahu tentang ramalan itu_, Eijun membatin. Berharap ekspresi yang dibuatnya tidak terlalu kaku dan menimbulkan rasa curiga. "Kau bertemu dengan mereka sejak awal?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku masuk mereka sudah ada di sana, tapi mereka pergi tak lama setelah aku datang. Sepertinya sedikit buru-buru, penjaga perpustakaan bilang mereka harus memenuhi undangan makan dari _Lord_ Takigawa."

Eijun menanggapi dengan gumam pelan, mencoba tetap memasang gestur dan ekspresi santai walau jelas-jelas otaknya sedang banjir dengan pertanyaan dan dugaan. Apa mugkin Kazuya sudah menemukan sesuatu sebelum Youichi tiba di perpustakaan? Apa Kazuya menemukan informasi terkait ramalan itu dan menyimpannya? Akankah Kazuya membagi informasi itu pada Eijun atau justru memilih untuk memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan pribadi? Bisakah Eijun memercayai Kazuya hanya karena mereka punya rahsia kecil dan beberapa ciuman bersama?

"Pangeran?"

Eijun mengerjap, langsung menatap Youichi yang kini tengah mengernyit memandangnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sesuatu menganggumu?"

Eijun menggeleng, memberi senyum ringkas pada kesatria muda itu lalu mengoper segelas anggur padanya. "Kurasa… kita memang datang ke tempat yang berbahaya."

Youichi mendengus sambil menerima gelas anggurnya. "Dan kau baru sadar sekarang, heh?" Ia menyeringai, tapi Eijun tahu itu termasuk salah satu candaan gelap Youichi. "Kau seharusnya bisa merasakan sejak awal, Pangeran Eijun. Setiap tarikan udara yang kau hidup di tempat ini, mengandung setidaknya satu jarum yang bisa menghentikan jantungmu."

Eijun memutar mata geli. "_Yeah_, terima kasih atas masukanmu, _Ser _Youichi. Kau sungguh menginspirasi."

**…**

Eijun baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidurnya. Ia baru berbaring di atas ranjang, ketika menyadari sebuah bayangan bergerak di luar jendelanya. Instingnya menajam dengan segera, tanpa menimbulkan banyak keributan, tangannya segera bergerak ke arah pedangnya.

_Tidak lucu_, batin Eijun seraya menatap awas._ Ini bukan pertarungan yang kuinginkan_. Seorang pangeran dengan gaun tidur pasti akan jadi mayat yang konyol andai ia kalah nantinya. Tetapi serangan itu tidak juga muncul, alih-alih Eijun justru melihat bayangan itu bergerak sangat hati-hati sampai berdiri di ambang jendelanya, dengan perlahan mengangkat kedua tangan tanpa senjata.

Eijun menajamkan penglihatannya, cahaya remang dari lilin di sudut meja tak membuat segalanya lebih jelas. Tetapi ia cukup yakin hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di sana.

"Ini aku."

Mata Eijun melebar, ia bangkit nyaris terlalu buru-buru. Menyambar lilin dan berjalan ke jendela. "Kazuya?"

"Hai, Eijun." Kazuya balas menyapa, wajahnya berbayang kekuningan saat cahaya lilin yang dibawa Eijun jatuh di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai geli, masih berpakaian serba hitam layaknya gagak. Eijun melotot, menyambar lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu?"

Kazuya tertawa geli, Eijun bersumpah sangat ingin meneteskan lilin cair ke wajah pemuda itu. "_Relax, My Prince_. Bukan hanya kau yang jago mengendap-endap. Aku menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidupku untuk bersembunyi, kupastikan tak ada satupun pengawal yang melihatku."

Eijun mendengus, masih gusar tapi ia berhasil meletakkan kembali lilin ke atas meja tanpa membakar jubah Kazuya. "Dasar Sinting, kau bahkan naik setinggi ini ke kamarku? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku?"

Kazuya membuka tundung kepalanya, rambutnya yang kecoklatan tampak lebih gelap dengan pencahayaan yang minim, akan tetapi matanya terlihat lebih terang saat ini. "Tentu, Pangeran Eijun." Ia tersenyum culas, menantang. "Aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai rasanya akan mati jika tidak segera menemuimu."

Eijun memutar matanya dengan dramatis, tapi tak mampu menghianati senyuman geli di bibirnya. "Simpan rayuanmu untuk gadis-gadis di luar sana, Kazuya. Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan kata-kata manismu."

"Aku percaya kau punya hati yang sulit diraih, Pangeran. Bahkan gadis secantik Putri Azura saja belum mampu meluluhkan hatimu, eh?"

Eijun mendelikkan bahu, meletakkan kembali bilah pedangnya lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini ia hanya memakai gaun tidur dan barangkali tampak sangat konyol di mata Kazuya. Eijun perlu bersyukur dengan keadaan yang gelap, karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja Kazya sudah meledek wajahnya yang memerah. "Kenapa kau ke sini, Anak Haram?"

Kazuya mendengus, tapi Eijun tahu pemuda itu tak lagi tersinggung dengan candaannya. Kazuya mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Eijun, samar-samar Eijun bisa mencium bau tanah basah dan rerumputan dari tubuh Kazuya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

"Satu minggu?" Jawab Eijun retorik. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau masih di sekitar istana atau sudah pulang ke _mansion_ ayahmu."

"Kadangkala, istana terasa lebih baik daripada _mansion_ itu." Kazuya menjawab datar. "Tapi rasanya menyebalkan terus berkeliaran di istana tanpa bisa melihatmu."

"Serius," Eijun menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Katakan berapa banyak botol anggur yang kau teguk sebelum kesini? Kau terus bicara omong kosong."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya bicara jujur."

"Kau membual."

"Astaga, kenapa kau sinis sekali malam ini?"

"Pikir saja sendiri. Satu minggu ini aku terus besama tiga pangeran dengan kepribadian aneh-aneh, terlibat percakapan aneh, perdebatan aneh, bahkan persaingan aneh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa banyak bicara pada Youichi karena aku sedang memberinya tugas khusus dan dia jadi lumayan sibuk. Lalu malam ini, saat hendak beranjak tidur, aku dibuat hampir jantungan kerena mengira ada yang hendak menyelinap ke kamarku untuk membunuhku."

Sudut bibir Kazuya berkedut, Eijun tahu pemuda itu tengah menahan tawa. Barangkali Kazuya mendapati Eijun yang uring-uringan itu lucu, tapi Eijun tidak peduli lagi. "Kau terjebak bersama para Serigala dan Singa, eh? Phoenix tempatnya di udara sementara mereka di daratan, pantas saja kau tidak cocok dengan mereka."

"Nah, dan sekarang aku mendapati _Buaya_ di kamarku."

"Hey!"

Eijun tertawa lalu menghela napas pajang, menjadi lebih rileks ketika menatap Kazuya hangat. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang melihatmu ke sini?"

"Seratus persen." Sahut kazuya percaya diri. "Lagipula tidak banyak yang tertarik pada anak haram, Eijun."

"_Well_, kau sebaiknya melepas sepatu dan mantelmu, aku tidak mau ranjangku kotor."

"Oh? Apa itu sebuah ajakan untuk tidur bersamamu, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak punya tenaga melayani leluconmu malam ini, Kazuya!"

**…**

_Rambutnya halus_, Kazuya membatin saat jari-jarinya menyisir helaian rambut Eijun perlahan. Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang, kepala Eijun agak bersandar padanya dan napas mereka bergerak seirama. Bayangan lilin bergerak di dinding, kegelapan memakan nyaris dua pertiga isi ruangan, tapi Kazuya mendapati kenyamanan tersendiri dalam keadaan ini.

Mereka bahkan belum berbagi satupun ciuman sejak Kazuya menyelinap ke sini. Setelah Eijun memintanya melepas sepatu dan mantel, mereka hanya berbaring di atas ranjang dan saling menempel satu sama lain seakan pasangan tua yang tengah bersantai setelah hari yang melelahkan.

"Youichi berkata dia bertemu kau dan kakakmu di perpustakaan." Suara Eijun sangat pelan ketika mengatakannya. Entah karena mengantuk atau tak ingin siapapun di luar mendengarnya bicara.

"Mm." Kazuya bergumam membenarkan peryataan itu. "Sekitar satu minggu lalu, kurasa? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pengawalmu di sana."

"Yah, begitupun dia." Jeda, dan Kazuya bisa merasakan Eijun menarik napas panjang, begitu halus. "Apa yang kau cari di sana, Kazuya?"

"Sesuatu yang kau sukai."

Eijun menatap ke matanya, dua kelereng kembar berwarna emas menyala yang makin memukau dalam kegelapan. "Apa?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, jarinya bergerak mengusap sisi wajah Eijun hati-hati. "Para Kin. Aku membaca sejarah tentang mereka di sana, karena barangkali kau akan terpesona paadaku saat aku menceritakannya."

Senyum Eijun bergerak dengan cara yang menyenangkan. "Usaha yang bagus, _Mr. Black_. Tapi sayangnya, aku mulai ragu punya cukup waktu untuk membahas para Kin bersamamu setelah ini. Semakin hari, aku merasa semakin banyak yang bisa membunuhku di tempat ini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhmu." Kazuya berbisik, hampir seperti sebuah janji saat ia menekan bibirnya ke kening Eijun dalam bentuk kecupan panjang. "Kau ditakdirkan untuk membunuh, bukan dibunuh."

Eijun hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan geli, seakan memaknai janji itu sebagai sebuah kalimat kosong. Kazuya begitu ingin membuat Pangeran itu percaya pada kata-katanya. Dia ingin menekan dengan keras bahwa Eijun tidak akan terbuhuh seandainya peperangan sungguh terjadi. Bahkan Kazuya ingin bersumpah pada Eijun bahwa ia bersedia melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Kazuya sadar, baik dirinya maupun Eijun tak butuh kata-kata maupun janji manis seperti itu. Hidup mereka terlampau lugas dan kejam, sulit diprediksi. Sebuah janji mampu membawa mereka pada kesengsaraan, bahkan kematian mengerikan.

"Ceritakan tentangmu, Kazuya." Kata Eijun akhirnya, suaranya tidak menuntut tapi Kazuya tahu Eijun menginginkan jawaban. "Ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu selama ini."

"Itu bukan kisah yang menarik." Sahut Kazuya jujur, jarinya kembali bergerak di sekitar rambut Eijun, menyisirnya hati-hati. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka dengan kisahku."

Kali ini tangan Eijun bergerak, menyentuh rahang Kazuya dengan tegas sebelum kepalanya maju. Kazuya memejamkan mata dan meresapi setiap milisekon tatkala bibir Eijun mendarat di bibirnya, membalas setiap sentuhan dan kenikmatan yang pemuda itu bawa padanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mundur kembali. "Suka atau tidak, biar aku yang menentukan sendiri." Eijun menatap ke matanya lurus-lurus, dan Kazuya ingin menciumnya lagi. "Ceritakan saja."

"Baiklah." Kazuya membuang napas panjang. "Tapi aku akan menuntut lebih banyak ciuman setelah ini, kau tahu?"

_"Well, whatever."_

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku punya seorang ayah, ibu tiri, dan kakak laki-laki." Kazuya memulai kisahnya. "Ayahku bukan orang yang jahat, malah sesekali aku bisa melihat betapa ia mencoba untuk dekat denganku. Barangkali merasa bersalah karena aku lahir dari hubungan terlarangnya."

"Kakakmu terlihat baik." Eijun berkomentar. "Dia lebih cocok sebagai pangeran dibandingkan Mei."

"Chris memang baik, selalu yang terbaik. Sejak kecil Chris selalu mengungguliku dalam segala hal. Kecerdasan, berburu, bertarung, berdansa, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku memang sempat iri karena merasa dia sangat sempurna dan disukai semua orang, tapi saat aku sadar kedudukanku… itu konyol."

Eijun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Kazuya. Sentuhannya hangat, dan saat pemuda itu mengusap dadanya, Kazuya merasakan kedamaian yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama ini. "Dia kelihatan sangat setia pada Mei."

"Dia barangkali rela berbaring di lumpur hanya agar sepatu Mei tidak kotor. Anehnya, aku begitu ingin marah karena hal itu. Chris terlalu _bagus_ untuk seseorang seperti Mei."

"Kesetiaan tidak selalu menyenangkan, Kazuya." Eijun mengutip kata-kata ayahnya pada suatu hari di musim panas beberapa tahun silam. "Chris sudah menjadi milik Mei, sama seperti ayahmu yang menjadi milik Raja."

"Yeah…" Kazuya memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati betapa dekat jaraknya dengan Eijun saat ini. "Kadang aku sangat bersyukur terlahir sebagai anak haram, karena kalau tidak… aku pasti menjadi seperti kakak dan ayahku juga."

"Bisa kubayangkan itu. Kau barangkali akan ikut mengejekku juga. Berkata bahwa phoenix hanya mahluk legenda yang tak akan pernah bisa melawan singa."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya main-main sebelum maju untuk mengecup dan menggigit pucuk hidung Eijun gemas. "Kau terdengar cemburu, Pangeran." Ia berkata, mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya menggoda. "Apa itu membuatmu resah, ketika membayangkan aku ada di sisi Mei?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Kurasa ceritanya akan berbeda. Aku tidak akan peduli, dan kita bahkan tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Tapi kalau dalam cerita itu hidupmu lebih baik karena merupakan anak yang sah, menyandang nama Takigawa, dan dihormati sebagaimana mestinya, bukankah itu bagus?"

_Itu bagus…_ hati Kazuya mengulang dengan bimbang. Aneh, sebelumnya Kazuya yakin cerita itu bagus. Dia telah ratusan kali berkhayal tentang jalan cerita itu. Tetapi sekarang… kenapa rasanya itu salah? Hidup sebagai putra resmi yang diakui serta menyandang nama Takigawa selalu terdengar seperti puncak kebahagiaan bagi Kazuya. Tapi memikirkan bahwa dengan begitu ia pasti tidak akan mengenal dan bisa berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan Eijun… itu bukan yang Kazuya inginkan.

"Hei, ceritakan lagi." Suara Eijun menarik Kazuya kembali dari pikirannya. Mata Eijun masih memandangnya antusias, rasa penasaran, kepolosan, juga kepedulian yang begitu hangat memancar dari matanya. "Aku masih mau dengar ceritamu yang lain."

Namun Kazuya justru menbalasnya dengan gumam panjang sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di kelopak mata Eijun secara bergantian, dan memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat. Berbaring dengan nyaman dan menari selimut sampai ke dada seakan bersiap untuk tidur nyenyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Eijun, tapi Kazuya tak mendapati reaksi penolakan lain.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, Eijun. Aku akan datang lagi pada malam-malam selanjutnya, dan kita selalu bisa berbagi cerita." Kazuya berjanji seraya menatap lekat ke mata pangeran itu. "Sekarang, biarkan seperti ini dulu." Dan Kazuya mendekap Eijun lebih erat lagi, memastikan tak ada cukup jarak hingga napas mereka bisa saling menyapu wajah satu sama lain.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat tergila-gila padaku, Kazuya. Kau sadar?"

Kazuya hanya bergumam santai menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Tak benar-benar menolak karena sejujurnya itu memang benar. Suatu pengakuan yang berbahaya bagaimana seorang anak haram sepertinya bisa jatuh sedalam ini pada pesona seorang pangeran yang nantinya akan menjadi suami bagi saudari calon rajanya.

"Kau harus bangun dan pergi dari sini sebelum matahari terbit, Kazuya." Eijun berkata lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih mirip peringatan.

"Aku tahu." Kazuya menjawab, mengusap pipi Eijun dengan ibu jarinya dan mengamati bagaimana Eijun terlihat menyukai sentuhan itu. "Aku sudah seperti dracula sekarang. Menyelinap dari jendelamu di tengah malam dan pergi sebelum matahari terbit."

"Mm-hmm, apa Tuan Dracula juga akan menggigit dan menghisap darahku?"

Kazuya menghembuskan napas ke wajah Eijun lalu mempertipis jarak mereka sambil menyeringai. "Kau perlu persiapan untuk itu, Pangeran. Malam ini, aku hanya akan memberi beberapa ciuman dan gigitan di bibirmu."

Eijun tertawa sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya, wajahnya bersemu di antara kegelapan. Dia menatap Kazuya intens sambil menjilat bibir dengan sensual. "Kalau begitu lakukan, Tuan Dracula. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dan Kazuya tak lagi membuang waktu untuk berpikir atau juga menunggu, ia maju, meraup bibir Eijun dan menyatukan mulut mereka ke dalam satu ciuman ke ciuman berikutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Menikmati bagaimana Eijun dengan begitu permisif menerima lidah Kazuya di dalam mulutnya, terus bercumbu sampai kantuk menyerang mereka hingga pada akhirnya tidur sambil berpelukan.

**...**

Kazuya datang lagi empat malam kemudian. Eijun sudah tertidur ketika tiba-tiba dibangunkan oleh sebuah ciuman tepat di atas bibirnya. Normalnya, Eijun mungkin akan segera memasang postur siaga, menarik pedangnya dan menebas siapapun ketika menciumnya saat sedang lengah. Akan tetapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu akrab dengan Kazuya hingga tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Jadi alih-alih mendorong atau menyerang, Eijun justru mendapati dirinya melenguh nikmat dan memeluk Kazuya, menarik pemuda itu berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau lama." Eijun berkata saat Kazuya melepaskan ciuman dan menelusupkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Eijun untuk menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku berusaha datang secepat mungkin." Suara Kazuya terdengar serak dan dalam, diliputi hasrat yang membuat perut Eijun melilit. Dia meninggalkan beberapa kecupan basah di kulit leher Eijun yang hampir membuat Eijun mendesah. "Aku melihatmu dengan Putri Azura di taman sore tadi."

Eijun membuka mata detik itu juga. Ia enggan mengakui tapi detak jantungnya bertambah cepat bahkan ketika Kazuya masih memberi serangan-serangan di kulit lehernya. "Seberapa banyak yang kau lihat?"

Kazuya menggigit lehernya, Eijun berhasil tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan maupun teriakan. "Kalian terlihat bahagia. Dia merangkul tanganmu dan tertawa karena ucapanmu. Kau mencium tangannya." Kazuya berkata lalu meraih tangan Eijun dan meninggalkan kecupan lama di punggung tangannya. "Kau mencium keningnya." Ia mengangkat wajah dari leher Eijun lalu menatap lurus ke mata Eijun. Matanya bagai menyerap semua cahaya, dan Eijun mendapati dirinya menelan ludah ketika betemu dengan mata itu. Tetapi kemudian Kazuya memejamkan mata dan mendaratkan kecupan lain di kening Eijun dengan lembut, lalu menarik diri lagi. "Kau mencium bibirnya."

Eijun membuka mulutnya dan membalas segara setelah Kazuya menciumnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu dan menariknya lebih dekat ke dalam pelukan. Ia salurkan semua asa bersalah juga keputus asaan tak terdefinisikan di hatinya melalui ciuman itu. "Maaf…"

Kazuya menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya singkat sebelum mengecup pipi Kazuya. "Kau marah?"

Kazuya menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak berhak marah. Putri Azura adalah calon istrimu."

Eijun bergerak cepat dan mengubah posisi mereka dalam satu detik. Kazuya kini berbaring dan Eijun tepat di atasnya, menekan dadadanya di dada Kazuya dan menangkup rahangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu mendaratkan ciuman lain ke mulutnya. "Jangan menipuku, Kazuya."

Kazuya tak melawan, tak juga berusaha berpaling saat Eijun menetap ke matanya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak berhak marah, tapi itu tidak bisa dicegah."

Eijun menyingkir dari atas Kazuya lalu berbaring tepat di sebelahnya, ia berusaha memasang senyuman geli, berharap suasana menjadi sedikit ringan bagi mereka berdua. "Kau menggemaskan, Tuan Dracula."

Kazuya mendengus, memiringkan posisi untuk menghadap Eijun. "Kau menyukai Putri Azura?"

"Azura sangat cantik dan kami sudah lama bertunangan. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini dijual untuk menjadi suaminya, kan?"

Kazuya memutar mata, tetapi bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman geli. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Eijun."

Eijun memberi cengiran geli sebelum beringsut lebih dekat hingga kepalanya bersandar ke dada Kazuya. "Azura tidak jahat. Dan aku benci bagaimana Mei dan ayahnya memperlakukan Azura seakan dia bukan bagian dari keluarga melainkan hanya sebuah alat. Azura adalah gadis yang cerdas, sangat disayangkan dia lahir dalam keluarga seperti itu."

"Dia pernah menolongku, dulu sekali." Kata-kata Kazuya membuat Eijun segera mendongak. Wajah Kazuya sudah lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Putri Azura menyelamatkanku dari Lady Takigawa yang begitu murka dan nyaris menyerangku."

Eijun berkedip. "Ibu tirimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat." Kazuya tersenyum lemah. "Yang kutahu saat aku kami semua sedang berada di istana ini. Aku berada di dekat air mancur tempat kita pertama bertemu, dan Lady Takigawa datang bersama _Ser_ Juan, salah satu pengawalnya yang paling cakap. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kesalahan apa yang kulakukan sampai Sang Lady murka, tapi hari itu dia memerintahkan Ser Juan untuk menebas kepalaku."

Tubuh Eijun membeku, ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi cerita Kazuya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengatur napas dan menggenangam tangan Kazuya semakin erat.

"Saat itulah Putri Azura datang. Dia bicara dengan lantang dan anggun layaknya seorang ratu dan meminta semua kegilaan itu dihentikan. Azura menatap tak gentar ke mata Lady Takigawa, berkata bahwa ia sungguh kurang ajar karena berani mengotori tempat favoritnya dengan pertumpahan darah seorang anak haram." Kazuya mendenguskan tawa lemah. "Sampai saat itu, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa memiliki darah anak haram bisa menyelamatkanku dari kematian."

Eijun menarik napas panjang, merasakan dadanya bergetar karena sesak. Harus berapa banyak lagi ia mendengar kemalangan menimpa Kazuya hanya karena titel bodoh anak haram? Eijun bahkan sudah muak dengan semua tradisi Kerajaan Barat yang tidak masuk akal ini. Andai memungkinkan, Eijun ingin sekali membawa Kazuya kabur ke Selatan bersamanya.

"Setelah Lady Takigawa memohon ampunan dari Sang Putri, Azura menyuruhnya pergi. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Azura tidak tersenyum ataupun menyentuhku, tapi aku akan selalu ingat apa yang dia katakan hari itu."

Eijun mendongak untuk bertatapan lebih baik dengan Kazuya, dan ia melihat seutas senyman terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Dunia tidak akan pernah adil. Kau hanya perlu bertahan sampai cukup kuat untuk melawan."

"Azura…" Eijun menyipitkan mata bingung dan ragu. "Mengatakan itu?"

Kazuya mengangguk, tersenyum begitu lugas. "Kupikir dia mengutip salah satu petuah bijak atau semacamnya, tapi aku telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di perpustakaan dan tidak pernah menemukan kutipan itu sama sekali. Jadi kurasa, itu murni kata-kata Sang Putri."

Eijun masih mengerutkan alisnya, mengulang kembali kalimat itu dalam kepalanya dan mencoba mengurai maksud Azura mengatakannya pada Kazuya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kazuya berkata, sebelah tangan merangkul tubuh Eijun dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Dia mungkin hanya berusaha menghiburku."

_"Yeah,"_ Eijun menghembuskan napas dan merapat ke tubuh Kazuya untuk mencari kehangatan dari pemuda itu. "Pada dasarnya Azura memang gadis baik."

Kazuya berdecak. "Sudahlah, aku mulai sebal terus membicarakan calon istrimu saat kita sedang berbaring bersama di atas ranjang seperti ini."

Eijun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Malam ini, ia kembali tidur dalam dekapan Kazuya, merasakan napas pemuda itu di kulitnya, mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya, untuk sesaat melepaskan semua beban di pundak dan kepalanya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bukanlah seorang Pangeran dari Selatan. Hanya Eijun, seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin menghabiskan malam di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

**…**

Sejak malam itu, Kazuya menjadi lebih rutin mengunjungi kamarnya. Kadang mereka hanya tidur sambil berpelukan tanpa membicarakan apa-apa. Kadang, mereka terjaga sampai pagi sambil saling melempar sindiran maupun sarkasme. Kadang, mereka hanya bercumbu sampai kelelahan dan matahari hampir terbit.

Eijun sadar apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kazuya itu salah, dan amat berbahaya. Mereka bisa tertangkap kapan saja yang selanjutnya menjadi ajal bagi mereka berdua. Eijun bahkan bisa menyeret nama keluarga dan kerajaannya ke dalam jurang penghinaan yang tak akan memudar hingga ratusan tahun. Sejarah akan mencatat apa yang dia dan Kazuya lakukan sebagai sebuah kesalahan yang amat menjijikkan. Eijun tahu ini salah. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari hasrat ini.

Bersama Kazuya, Eijun merasa lebih baik, lebih bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri, lebih bahagia. Pola hubungan mereka memang tak lazim, tapi juga merupakan suatu ikatan yang kuat. Kehidupan yang berbeda, takdir yang berbeda, bahkan latar belakang yang berbeda, segala perbedaan itu menjadi ombak yang mendorong mereka mendekat satu sama lain sampai akhirnya tiba di tahap ini. Dan Eijun menyukainya. Eijun menyukai bentuk keegoisan ini. Keinginan tak masuk akal untuk terus bersama Kazuya tanpa memerdulikan status dan kedudukan mereka.

Eijun menggeleng tegas, menutuskan sebaiknya berhenti memikirkan Kazuya di siang hari. Terutama saat ini, saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Azura. Eijun tidak boleh kehilangan fokus dan menggacaukan segalanya. Ia milik Kazuya di malam hari, tapi begitu matahari terbit, Eijun perlu bersikap seakan tak pernah ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau terlihat sering mengantuk belakangan ini."

Komentar sederhana Youichi sukses menahan napas Eijun selama beberapa detik. Ia menoleh ringan pada pengawalnya dan memasang senyum ceria. "Oh ya?"

Youichi menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ya." Sahutnya lugas. "Apa kau punya masalah tidur? Perlukah aku membawakanmu ramuan?"

Eijun tertawa santai sambil mengibas tangannya. "Aku tersentuh atas perhatianmu, Youichi. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, ini bukan karena aku terserang insomnia atau apa."

"Jadi, kenapa?"

_Aku sibuk bercumbu dengan seorang anak haram sepanjang malam_—tentu saja Eijun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang. "Akankah kau percaya kalau kukatakan bahwa aku belajar?"

Kening Youichi berkerut dalam. "Belajar?"

"Yep, aku belajar."—_atau lebih tepatnya diajari_—"Soal beberapa hal terkait tempat ini." Eijun sedikit berbisik saat mengatakannya. "Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja beberapa waktu ke depan kita akan butuh tempat persembunyian atau semacamnya. Aku perlu mencari tahu setiap jalur maupun pintu rahasia kalau memang diperlukan."

Tatapan Youichi menjadi lebih serius, suaranya kini bahkan hanya sampai di taraf bisikan. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Belum. Tapi kita butuh banyak pembekalan, Youichi."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Eijun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu kesatria itu. "Aku tahu itu!" Ia tertawa renyah, masih menepuk-nepuk Youichi yang sepertinya mulai terganggu. "_Well_, kalau begitu kau juga bisa mulai mencari tahu." Eijun berbisik sangat pelan. "Dan tetap cari tahu tentang ramalan itu."

Youichi mengangguk mantap. "Gagak dari Selatan datang pagi ini, kan?"

"Mm-hmm, tidak ada yang terlalu penting. Ibu hanya berkata dia merindukanku."

"_Yeah_, ternyata kita sudah dua bulan di tempat ini. Suatu keajaiban kita masih bertahan."

Dua bulan... jadi itu artinya dia sudah bersama Kazuya (dalam artian intens) sekitar satu bulan? "Kau benar, ini memang keajaiban." Sebuah keajaiban bagaimana mereka bisa menjaga hubungan ini tetap menjadi rahasia yang bahkan tak disadari Youichi.

"Di mana kau akan bertemu dengan Sang Putri?"

"Taman, dekat air mancur." Eijun menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai sana. Azura biasanya juga tidak suka diikuti pengawal saat kami sedang bersama."

"Heeh," Seringai melengkung di bibir Youichi. "Kau sudah belajar pacaran rupanya."

Andai Youichi tahi bahwa Eijun bahkan belajar lebih jauh daripada itu. "Nah, menyenangkan pasanganmu itu penting, kan?"

"Yah, terserah. Jadi aku perlu menemanimu sampai mana?"

Eijun memandang sejenak ke jalanan di depannya. "Aku akan jalan sendiri setelah memasuki bagian kebun mawar."

Youichi mengangguk paham, mereka berjalan selama lima menit setelahnya sebelum kemudian Eijun melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri begitu memasuki jajaran pohon mawar dengan aroma semerbak. Eijun perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sebelum sampai tempat yang dijanjikan Azura. Atau setidaknya begitulah seharusnya sampai seseorang menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba dan mendorongnya ke semak-semak.

"Anda lengah, Pangeran."

Eijun memutar mata, berdecak kesal pada pemuda yang kini memerangkap tubuhnya di antara semak-semak. "Kau merusak penampilanku."

Kazuya tersenyum culas dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, begitu atraktif. "Oh? Tapi kupikir kau lebih suka tampil sedikit berantakan?"

Eijun mendengus, Kazuya menyingkir dari atasnya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Kazuya tidak melepaskan tangannya sampai mereka berbelok ke labirin setinggi dua meter yang dibentuk dari tanaman timi. Jantung Eijun berdegup kencang saat Kazuya menarik pinggangnya mendekat hingga dada mereka saling bertubrukan. Bulu mata Kazuya menyapu pipinya saat pemuda itu menunduk dan memiringkan kepala. Dan Eijun memejamkan mata begitu bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Rasanya memabukkan. Eijun mungkin sanggup berada di sana seharian. Menikmati bagaimana Kazuya mencium sambil meraba punggung dan meremas pinggangnya. Tapi otaknya masih menyuarakan hal logis yang membuatnya terpaksa menyudahi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku harus bertemu Azura."

"Mmm," Kazuya bergumam, tapi tidak mengambil jarak lebih jauh. Matanya berkabut dengan hasrat dan wajahnya bersemu kemerahan, ia mendekat lagi untuk menjilat bibir Eijun lalu mengendus lehernya.

"Kazuya, _please_."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Eijun merasakan listrik merambati iganya, dan ratusan sayap mengepak di perutnya saat Kazuya menciumnya lagi. Eijun mengeluh, benar-benar tak mampu memutuskan mana yang lebih penting. Mendorong Kazuya menjauh atau justru menyerahkan diri dan pasrah pada permainan pemuda itu.

"Hei," Eijun berhasil melepaskan diri sejenak, terengah saat menyadari napasnya menipis akibat ciuman. "Kau bisa datang malam ini, kau tahu."

Mata Kazuya lurus menatapnya, begitu intens, hampir membuat Eijun menggigit bibir karena salah tingkah. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja..." Ia mendesah, nyaris terdengar seperti frustasi. "_Geez_, rasanya aku selalu melihatmu dalam kegelapan, aku lupa betapa menakjubkannya dirimu di bawah cahaya matahari, Eijun."

Eijun berdecak, menarik bagian depan pakaian Kazuya mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman lapar ke mulutnya. Ini memang menakjubkan. Tetapi jelas, Eijun perlu mengendalikan diri. "Kau boleh menciumku sebanyak apapun yang kau mau nanti malam." Eijun berjanji. "Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya."

"Hanya ciuman?"

Eijun berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi di wajahnya tetap tenang walau darahnya terasa mendidih. "Kau mulai menuntut rupanya."

"Kapan lagi aku bisa memeras seorang pangeran?"

Eijun memutar mata. "Oh, baiklah! Kita bisa melakukan lebih dari sekadar ciuman malam ini. Dengan catatan kau tidak terlalu antusias sampai bertindak ceroboh dan membuatmu tertangkap lebih dulu." Ia menyeringai dan menggerling geli. "Karena maaf saja, Anak Haram, tapi saat kau diadili dan siap untuk dipenggal, aku tak akan menghiraukanmu sama sekali."

Kazuya terkekeh. "_Sure, Your Grace_." Godanya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lagi ke mulut Eijun, lebih lama dan intim. Kazuya membantu Eijun merapikan kembali penampilannya setelah itu, menyingkirkan dedaunan dari rambut dan pakaiannya lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan manis di pipinya sebelum menghilang ke dalam labirin. Eijun menarik napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dan menata kembali ekspresi. Berharap Azura tidak keberatan karena ia datang sedikit terlambat.

Begitu tiba di dekat air mancur, Eijun mendapati Azura duduk sendirian di tepi kolam. Gaunnya menjuntai sampai ke tanah, setangkai mawar terselip di jemarinya, layu dan mengering. Tak ada siapapun di sekitar Sang Putri, seolah Azura memang sudah memerintahkan semua pelayan dan pengawalnya menjauh sejenak dan memperinya sedikit privasi.

Eijun menarik napas panjang, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat. Saat Azura menoleh, senyum kecil terkulum sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Selama sedetik, Eijun terpana akan senyuman itu, tapi kemudian Azura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tuan Putri?" Tanya Eijun memecah gelembung keheningan.

Azura tak lantas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, pias dan asing. Lalu menunjuk ke arah istana dengan mawar kering di jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Pangeran Eijun?"

Eijun berkedip. Heran mendapati Azura justru ganti bertanya. Ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, Eijun bisa melihat bahwa Sang Putri kali ini tampak begitu lain dari sebelumnya. Matanya menerawang jauh, senyumnya penuh anomali, kecantikannya dilapisi misteri. Akan tetapi Eijun memutuskan untuk merespon normal. "Aku melihat bangunan istana yang begitu kokoh dan luar biasa. Menunjukkan betapa besar dan makmurnya kerajaanmu."

Azura mendenguskan tawa lirih, alhasil membuat Eijun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Istana, ya?" Sang Putri berkata, nada suaranya mengambang di udara dalam sebongkah kehampaan yang tak dapat dipahami pikiran Eijun.

"Ada yang salah, Tuan Putri?"

Senyum Sang Putri tersimpul tipis dan teratur. Rambutnya yang panjang berkiau dan berkibar indah ditiup semilir angin. Sepasang kelereng biru memukau itu menatap lurus ke mata Eijun. Tak memberi ruang untuk berpaling.

"Itu adalah istana impian bagi semua orang. Bagiku, itu adalah sebuah penjara. Mengurungku jiwaku, merenggut semua mimpiku, merantai semua kebebasanku. Di luar, aku adalah seorang Tuan Putri yang memiliki segalanya, gadis sempurna yang diinginkan setiap orang. Di dalam, aku adalah budak yang menjerit penuh derita. Dan tak seorangpun di istana mampu mendengar jeritanku."

Eijun sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus merespon. Ia tidak pernah melihat Azura sepilu ini. Senyumnya bagai sebuah garis yang membentangkan luka sobek dari kedalaman hatinya. Eijun melangkah perlahan, bergerak lebih dekat. "_My Lady_—"

"_It's _Azura." Pungkas Azura lugas. Tatapannya tegas. "Panggil aku Azura, Eijun."

Eijun menelan ludah, gugup tanpa alasan. "Azura." Panggilan itu terlalu santai dan terlalu aneh di lidahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Azura tersenyum lagi, masih senyum pilu, jemarinya memutar tangkai mawar kering dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tahu, Eijun? Saat kecil, aku dan Mei sangat mirip. Bahkan ayah sering salah mengenali kami. Beberapa kali ia memanggilku Mei, dan beberapa kali ku temukan ia memanggil Mei dengan namaku. Lalu saat kami semakin besar, wajah kami perlahan-lahan mulai berbeda. Bukan hanya itu saja, perlakuan yang kami terima juga berbeda. Aku melihat Mei semakin tampan, gagah berani, menunggang kuda dan tertawa keras, berburu, memanah, menghajar banyak orang di arena. Mei mendapatkan segalanya, memenangkan banyak pujian dan panggung pertarungan sementara aku dikurung di Istana, dilatih untuk tersenyum, bernyayi, dan berlagak anggun."

Azura tertawa dengan nada kosong. Membentuk resonansi gelombang aneh yang membuat Eijun mendadak kedinginan. Ia belum pernah dan tidak tahu Azura punya sisi seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku, Eijun, apa yang berbeda dari kami berdua? Kami lahir di hari yang sama, kami berasal dari orang tua yang sama, kami mendiami rahim yang sama, dan kami tumbuh di bawah atap istana yang sama. Lantas mengapa aku harus terperangkap dan terpenjara bersama serangkaian moralitas sementara Mei bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan?"

Eijun tak mampu menjawab. Kata-katanya seperti tenggelam ke dasar samudera. Mata Azura tetap lekat menatapnya. Menuntut jawaban yang mustahil ia berikan. Selama ini, Eijun selalu mengira Azura adalah gadis bangsawan yang sangat menikmati perannya sebagai putri raja. Tapi nyatanya dia salah.

"Dan sekarang aku bahkan harus menikahi seseorang yang tidak tertarik padaku. Seseorang yang menjalani perjodohan karena keterpaksaan juga."

Eijun melebarkan mata, ia mendekat pada Azura dan meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut. "Azura, kau salah paham. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Azura tersenyum padanya, sedikit lebih hangat. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Eijun. Tapi aku yakin rasa suka di antara kita berbeda dengan rasa suka di antara kalian berdua."

Jantung Eijun berdebar kencang. Denyut nadi mendobrak kulitnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu hubungan istimewamu dengan Kazuya."

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

a/n: halo! Masih ada yang menantikan cerita ini? Sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf karena lama banget ga update, saya bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dan kasih seribu hint di chapter ini. Kalian mungkin udah bisa nebak gimana cerita ini bakal berjalan ke depannya, kan? Hehe. Btw, saya suka benget pas bikin sejarah Para Kin :) tadinya mau lebih banyak dari itu, tapi kayaknya kalian bakal bosen dan ketiduran/terjun.

_Well_, kalau masih berminat menanti kelanjutan kisah ini ssilahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ^^


End file.
